


Reviens-moi.

by Br0uillon



Category: Balthazar (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Hope, Hospitals, Near Death Experiences, Nurses & Nursing, Surgery, Touches of Magic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br0uillon/pseuds/Br0uillon
Summary: Le monde du capitaine Hélène Bach vient d’exploser après le mariage cauchemardesque de Raphaël. Que faire quand le pire est arrivé ?SUIT IMMÉDIATEMENT LA FIN DE SAISON TROIS.
Relationships: Raphaël Balthazar & Helene Bach
Comments: 46
Kudos: 29





	1. Ma vie pour la sienne.

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPITRE 7 EN LIGNE LE 11 MARS 20H HEURE FRANÇAISE

Respirer. 

Prendre cette inspiration qui semble trop têtue pour pénétrer ses poumons. Laisser filer ce qui doit l’être et recommencer. Sentir que l’oxygène manque mais continuer quand même. Par réflexe. 

Parce qu’il faut. 

Parce que pas le choix. 

Dans sa belle robe couverte de sang, assise sur un fauteuil à peine confortable, Hélène essaie de maîtriser un tremblement dans ses jambes. Ses mollets se raidissent, proches de la crampe, puis un frisson lui remonte l’échine, et s’écrase contre sa nuque. Elle a froid. Puis elle a chaud. Et froid de nouveau. Et chaud encore. Un sentiment de panique lui enserre la poitrine, alors qu’une larme dégringole le long de son visage pâle. 

Le mascara, bien que waterproof, a coulé. Elle se revoit encore en mettre une couche d’une main chancelante la veille...Elle avait hésité, ses doigts s’étaient attardés sur le flacon habituel, celui de tous les jours. Pas vraiment coquette, le capitaine Bach, mais on ne devient pas flic pour être mannequin chez Sephora. Le mascara était sa limite. Mais hier, avec sa robe de princesse que le prince charmant a loupé de peu, elle a ressorti le tube des grands jours. Celui qui ne coule pas. Elle savait que les allers et retours aux toilettes s’enchaîneraient, et avec eux, l’évacuation du trop plein de larmes.

Mais de toute évidence, rien ne résistait à la tragédie qui venait de la frapper de plein fouet. Hier encore, rien ne lui apparaissait plus insupportable que ce mariage insensé, précipité, presque irresponsable, mais aujourd’hui...Aujourd’hui elle aurait donné sa vie pour que seul un mauvais mariage soit à déplorer. Pour que Raphaël soit, à cette heure, entre deux avions pour le bout du monde. Loin d’elle, mais plein de vie. 

Vie. 

Vivant. 

Ce mot lui serra la gorge si fort, et lui fit si mal que cette nausée mal réprimée jaillit hors d’elle, impossible à contrôler, et s’exprima en une crise de vomissements dans la poubelle de la salle d’attente de l’hôpital. À genoux, les mains autours de la corbeille de métal, elle purgeait la douleur, l’inquiétude, trois ans à se mourir d’amour sans jamais réussir à l’exprimer comme il le fallait. 

_ Vous m’agacez, Balthazar.  _

_ Vous êtes un enfant, Balthazar.  _

_ Vous n’avez pas passé la puberté, Balthazar _ . Finalement, elle n’était pas plus mature, elle, l’infaillible bosseuse, la tête pensante de toute une brigade, la mère de famille fraîchement divorcée qui rêvait de ces bras musclé, de ce parfum musqué et fruité à la fois, de l’ivresse des grands sentiments dont la vie l’avait cruellement privé ces dernières années. 

Tel un serpent, les regrets étaient en train de refermer leur étreinte asphyxiante autour de sa cage thoracique. Et si...

Et si...Et si elle avait parlé plus tôt. 

Et si elle avait insisté. 

Et si elle s’était un peu battue. 

Et si elle lui avait collé la gifle froide qu’elle rêvait de lui mettre depuis qu’il faisait n’importe quoi, encore…C’était bien la signature Raphaël Balthazar : le champion du monde du grand n’imp. 

Sauter dans le vide. 

Check. 

Débarquer sur une scène de crime en aéroglisseur.

Check.

Rouler comme un dératé sur une route de campagne. 

Check. 

S’injecter des anxiolytiques à la seringue et tripper plus qu’un heroinomane. 

Double check. 

La convaincre de se dévêtir dans une chambre froide...Triple check. Le check pour tuer tous les check.

Là où les gens normaux filaient droit, lui zigzaguait comme un dingue et se foutait bien de ce qu’on en dirait. Et ça le rendait...Ça le rendait plus qu’irrésistible. Ça le rendait magique. Sa présence était enivrante. C’était elle, la droguée. Droguée et enfoncée dans un océan de déni. 

Elle a fermé les yeux, le temps de reprendre son souffle, quand l’envie de gerber toute sa peine fut passée. 

_ Relève-toi, ma fille. Allez, capitaine Bach, un peu de dignité. Va te rafraîchir. L’attente sera longue.  _

Lentement, précautionneusement, Hélène se releva. Elle secoua la tête pour faire passer un vertige et s’appuya lourdement sur les dossiers des sièges au moins aussi vieux que ses enfants. Elle huma l’air chargé de javel et de désinfectant, et, le temps de traverser le couloir vers les toilettes, se força à ne pas imaginer ce qui se passait là, derrière la porte automatique en verre dépoli, à quelques mètres d’elle. Il était là, entre les mains des plus brillants médecins qui n’avaient pas caché que ses chances étaient minces. Les dés étaient pipés, mais elle l’avait perdu une fois déjà. Peut être avait-il autant de vies qu’un chat. Peut-être que ce trou béant dans sa carotide ne serait qu’un minuscule obstacle à sa fin de conte de fées. _ Hélène et Raphaël se marièrent et vécurent heureux pour toujours. Pas de suite. Juste ça. Du bonheur, des enquêtes et des autopsies et des week end de parapente et de canyoning _ . 

Si elle fermait les yeux assez fort, elle voyait sa robe blanche. Immaculée. Telle une promesse infinie. Même pas dégoûtée du mariage après ce divorce un peu ridicule parce que tellement insignifiant.  _ Tiens, prends le canapé, je garde le lit, on partage la vaisselle, tu prends les enfants la semaine, je les prends le week end, salut, on reste en bon termes. Là, voilà, une signature, tes initiales ici et là, et c’en est fini de nous. _

Pas d’éclats de voix au tribunal, pas de grandes embrassades, de larmes. Juste un rendez-vous entre deux enquêtes. Point final, retour à la ligne. Libre de soupirer après la tornade qui foutait sa vie sens dessus dessous depuis trois ans. Même parti à l’autre bout du pays pour aller faire le guignol sur un bateau, pas une seule fois elle n’avait cessé de sentir son coeur se soulever chaque fois que son parfum passait dans la rue, ou qu’une silhouette un peu vague aurait pu lui ressembler. A elle de s’arrêter, à bout de souffle, le rouge aux joues, le temps de calmer la folle course que son coeur avait entamé tout seul. Ah ça, son palpitant était du monde pour s’écrire des histoires, pour anticiper ce qu’elle voulait lui dire quand elle le reverrait, tout en sachant que ses belles paroles enlevées ferait un pshiiiiit risible et se changeraient en une pique traditionnelle. La danse d’Helene et de Raphael.

_ Moi je pique et toi tu caresses.  _

-Madame, je peux vous aider ? 

Une petite demoiselle rousse, ne depassant pas le mètre soixante, portant la blouse rose pale des infirmières, avait posé une main sur son épaule alors que l’autre se faisait d’une main experte un chignon impeccable. Trois fois elle fut obligée de la questionner avant qu’Hélène ne sorte de sa torpeur entourée de béton armé coulé dans ses souvenirs, ses regrets, ses envies. 

-Je...Quoi ? 

D’un seul regard, l’infirmière avait fait le trajet mental entre la salle d’attente et le milieu du couloir, où cette femme belle à en mourir dans sa robe souillée se tenait, comme si elle était sur le point de s’effondrer. Des Hélène, elle en voyait défiler tous les jours, dommages collatéraux d’une voiture folle, d’un accident domestique, d’une artère bouchée, d’une tragédie soudaine qui fauchait sur son passage bien plus qu’un résident temporaire du bloc opératoire. 

La jeune infirmière au teint diaphane ne l’a pas plus questionnée, mais elle l’a prise doucement par le bras et l’a guidée vers les toilettes un peu plus loin, doucement, tendrement, comme elle le faisait avec n’importe quel patient. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris qu’elle ne réparait pas que les corps, mais aussi, un peu, les âmes. Elle a laissé couler l’eau dans le grand lavabo d’émail écaillé, le temps que le froid glacial des canalisations ne passe, puis, une fois qu’une tiédeur tranquille avait pris le dessus, elle a fouillé dans sa poche, en a sorti une compresse qu’elle a ouverte, trempé sous le liquide, puis avec une patience infinie, elle a gommé les tâches de sang sur son bras, son poignet, sa main, et celle sur son visage. Telle une poupée demembrée, Helene s’est laissée faire, alors que le flot de larmes qu’elle peinait a contenir explosait, touché par la grâce du moment. Et, aussi lumineuse qu’elle était arrivée, l’infirmière est repartie, la laissant seule face à un reflet devasté. 

Il restait des auréoles rougeâtre sur son visage et son bras, et sur sa robe. Son visage était si pâle qu’il lui semblait transparent, et sa natte était presque entièrement défaite. Elle était le portrait même de l’horreur. Elle est restée longtemps à se détailler, parce qu’au moins, quand elle autopsiait sa propre image, elle ne pensait pas au reste. 

D’un geste sec, elle a attrappé une serviette en papier pour essayer de gommer les traces du fameux waterproof. Ils devraient inventer un mascara Raphael-proof. Là, ça aurait de la gueule. D’ailleurs, si Gemey ou Loreal voulaient un vrai challenge, ils pouvaient créer toute une gamme Balthazar-proof. 

Un fond de teint qui tient trois jours quand monsieur a une piste aussi tordue que géniale au fin fond du Vexin qui exige qu’elle se balade dans une forêt pleine de ronces qui débouchait sur une grotte qui sentait le vieux champignon moisi. 

Un blush qui cacherait les instants où elle devenait rouge de rage face à sa foutue nonchalance. 

Un rouge à lèvres qui survivrait…

-A ses baiser, murmura-t-elle comme pour faire taire ses pensées. A tes baiser. 

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage. Désorientée, elle dû s’appuyer contre le mur pour éviter de tomber. C’était peut être bien une putain de solution. Tomber, se blesser, devenir voisine de salle d’opération. Pour le moment, il lui semblait qu’il lui manquait une partie d’elle. Un membre amputé. Pire, son coeur. Elle aurait tué pour abuser de son autorité de flic et rester près de lui coûte que coûte. Cette seule pensée généra un flot massif d’hormones de la joie dans son être et pour une seconde, elle était presque heureuse. Parce que si elle voulait être avec lui, alors, ça ne pouvait que signifier qu’il y avait toujours un **lui** . Que cette pique de chignon avait manqué de peu sa cible. Qu’il était increvable, même de la plus vicieuse des attaques. Immortel, même. 

Parce que si il y avait un lui, alors il y avait de l’espoir pour un “eux”. 

_ Allez, ma grande. Souffle. Respire. La mort a déjà essayé de le récupérer une fois, et elle a fini par le rendre. Trop chiant. Trop tordu. Trop bavard. Il avait peut-être même foutu sur sa cape noire des miettes d’une madeleine autrichienne ou d’une confiture de cornichon, un de ces trucs impossibles dont il avait le secret et qu’il grignotait à tout moment, y compris a l’IML. A l’IML ! Quel autre fou furieux bouffait des trucs sur une table d’autopsie ? Personne ! C’est dégueulasse, une autopsie, merde !  _

Un fin sourire naquit sur son visage épuisé. Les frasques de Raphael Balthazar. Elle pourrait en compiler des encyclopédies entières. Mon Amour De Légiste, par Hélène Bach. Préface par Tic etTac et Jérôme Delgado. 

Oh...Oh non. 

_ Jérôme _ . 

Elle l’avait rangé dans un coin de son cerveau, incapable de gérer la douleur de l’inconnu, mais l’urgence de savoir là, maintenant, était impossible a défier. 

D’un geste encore incertain, elle a composé le numéro de l’hôpital où il était. 

_ Pitié, pitié, pitié. _

“Il se bat”, lui avait-on annoncé. Pas possible d’en savoir plus. La journée serait décisive. D’un spasme de colère, son téléphone finit sa course dans le lavabo, alors qu’un cri primal, un hurlement de louve blessée qui venait du ventre, lui déchira la gorge et se fracassa en échos contre les murs des sanitaires. Il fallait que ça sorte, quitte à passer pour folle furieuse. 

Ce fut assez pour qu’Eddy et Fatim, tout juste arrivés à l’hôpital, déboulent comme deux chiens fous dans les toilettes, une seconde avant que le capitaine ne perde connaissance un instant, victime d’une soudaine incapacité à gérer toutes les émotions contradictoires que son corps épuisé ne pouvait plus tolérer. 

Fatim lui caressait le dos et lui tendait une bouteille d’eau quand elle rouvrit les yeux, de retour dans la salle d’attente moche à en chialer. 

-Eddy est allé voir ce qu’il en est. Respirez, capitaine. Fermez les yeux. Comptez à rebours trois par trois en partant de cent. 

-Quoi ? 

Fatim ne se demonta pas, gardant un calme exemplaire. Sa voix était apaisante pour un univers entier. 

-Comptez à rebours trois par trois en partant de cent. 

-C’est pas possible, c’est un truc de légiste, à quoi vous vous défoncez à l’IML ? 

Fatim se contenta de sourire. 

-Comptez. 

Helene soupira, persuadée d’être entourée de gens sortis d’un asile, et sûrement pas d’un institut de médecine légale, mais la détermination de Fatim semblait infatiguable, alors, elle s’executa et clot ses paupières. Cent. Quatre-vingt dix-sept. Quatre vingt quatorze...

A quatre-vingt deux, elle sentit le rythme de son coeur ralentir et sa respiration redevenir longue et profonde. A soixante-sept, elle parvenait à reprendre le dessus sur ses tremblements. 

-Ouvrez-les yeux lentement. Prenez une gorgée d’eau. 

Le sourire de Fatim. C’était tout ce qu’elle voyait. Pas un sourire de joie, ni même un sourire de chamaillerie avec Eddy. Un sourire cassé, mais un sourire quand même. 

-C’est magique votre truc, Helene soupira. 

-Vous avez fait une attaque de panique. Le truc des chiffres, ça vient de Raphael. 

Un fragment de seconde, Helene eut l’impression d’être dans ses bras. Même inconscient sur une table d’opération, il était là pour elle, pour rendre le monde tellement meilleur autour d’elle. C’était un tout petit quelque chose. Un rien, fragile, mais ça suffisait à tenir encore un peu. 

Fatim passa ses bras autour d’Helene et la serra contre elle pour s’assurer que la crise était passée. Assez fort pour que le parfum et le déodorant de jeune branleur qu’Eddy portait ne lui chatouille les narines. 

-Eh ben il était temps…

-Ah mais c’est pas du tout ce que vous pensez, capitaine. Pas du tout. Mais alors, du tout. 

-Vous sentez le sexe à plein nez. 

Fatim a eu un soupir. 

-Vous êtes la deuxième à nous dire ça. 

-La deuxi...Oh. 

Ni Helene ni Fatim n’eurent le coeur de relever la remarque. Une fois encore, l’absent de la pièce était plus présent que n’importe quelle entité. 

Eddy entra dans la salle d’attente à toute vitesse, dans un état entre la terreur la plus totale et la fièvre, et, incapable de suivre une conversation qui ne semblait rien apporter de neuf à la situation, Hélène se mit dans un état de pause mentale, comprennant seulement que ni Eddy ni Fatim n’avaient le bras assez long pour en savoir plus. Quand ils le lui demandèrent, elle tenta de raconter ce que son cerveau n’avait pas mis en suspend, avec autant de maîtrise d’elle-même qu’il lui était possible de mobiliser. L’orphelinat. Jerôme. Le feu. Maya. Et cette pique sortie de nulle part qui avait creusé ce cratère insondable dans la gorge de Raphael, là, sous ses yeux, alors même qu’elle était si proche de lui. 

Encore une histoire de petit rien. 

Un rien. 

Toujours un rien. 

Elle et Raphaël, c’était toujours un rien. 

Un rien. 

Rien qu’un rien. 

Une minute qui aurait tout changé si elle n’avait pas essayé toutes ses foutues fringues, ce soir-là. Cette putain de robe bleue. Ce putain de couloir. Son cœur qui était tombé en miettes. 

Rien qu’une minute. 

Une toute petite minute. 

Elle aurait sonné. 

Il aurait ouvert. 

Elle aurait pris son foutu courage à deux mains et aurait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Et l’autre aurait été releguée aux oubliettes. Retourne à New York, ma grande, tu arrives trop tard. 

Une seule minute. 

C’est aussi la minute qui leur avait manqué tout à l’heure. 

Le grain de sable dans cette machine qui lui semblait pourtant parfaitement huilée avant que Balthazar ne vienne mettre un merdier sans nom dans sa vie. 

Elle s’en foutait, de cette machine, maintenant. C’était trop tard. Elle la vendait aux enchères sur ebay au premier acheteur, et elle allait se couvrir de grains de sable qui compliquaient tout dans sa vie mais surtout, surtout, la rendait mille fois mieux. Mille fois moins plane et monotone et vide et triste. Chaque fois qu’il était dans son sillage, rien ne se passait comme prévu et elle détestait ne rien contrôler, mais c’était terminé.  _ Là, voilà, je troque tout ça contre lui. Je troque tout ça contre nous. Tout. J’envoie tout balader _ . 

**Ma vie pour la sienne.**

C’était étrange, cette soudaine nouvelle perspective, celle de vouloir tout, absolument tout échanger pour ne pas que cette foutue minute la prive d’une forme d’oxygène, la sienne, propre. Un bref instant durant, elle a considéré ce qu’elle ferait si elle le perdait. Mourir semblait tout à fait acceptable. Comme si c’était une promesse qu’elle se faisait à elle-même. Pas envie de faire autrement. 

Et puis elle se souvint des enfants, de Jérôme, de ce qui la retenait. 

_ Ne me laisse pas, Raphaël. Accroche-toi à toutes les branches de tous les arbres, mais reviens-moi.  _

Dans son esprit malmené par la fatigue, la faim, le choc, l’horreur, elle s’entendait encore lui dire qu’elle l’aimait  _ tellement _ . Pas juste comme ça. Pas un je t’aime a demi pesé. Pas un je t’aime de tous les jours. Pas un diamant taillé, serti, purifié. Non, elle lui avait jeté le bloc de carbone dans la tête, brut, tel quel. C’était un cri du coeur. Pour qu’il s’y accroche. Pour que ça le hante dans son état comateux. Pour que la seule voix qui l’ancre encore à la vie soit la sienne, celle des vivants. Pour que quand son organisme, luttant contre l'hémorragie, n’ayant d’autre choix que de se mettre en stand-by ne puisse avoir comme écho que sa voix à elle. 

Pour crier plus fort que Lise. 

Pour qu’enfin dans la vie de Balthazar, les vivants l’emportent sur les morts. Pour être la reine d’une partie d’échec qui se menait à quelques mètres d’elle, là, au bout du couloir. 

Je t’aime  _ tellement _ . Tellement. C’était son arme, elle, la flic, habituée à dégainer le revolver plutôt que son coeur. C’était sorti d’elle parce que pour la première fois depuis toujours, peut-être, il y avait urgence à ne pas s’enfoncer la tête dans le sable et à confronter la réalité en face.

**Je t’aime tellement, Raphaël, et je sais que tu m’aimes peut-être encore plus.**

Et sans prevenir, un autre sentiment lui transperça les entrailles, fit que ses poings se serrèrent spontanément, comme un réflexe, et elle se leva d’un seul mouvement, animée de quelque chose de bien plus chaud, bien plus vibrant que tout ce qu’elle ressentait jusque-là. La rage. La rage pure, en fusion, qui débordait de tous ses pores. Fatim et Eddy reculèrent d’un même geste, eux aussi témoins de l’authenticité de la fureur du capitaine. 

-A la seconde où vous avez la moindre information, au dixième de seconde même, mon téléphone sonne et vous me dites tout. Compris ? 

-Vous allez où ? S’enquit Fatim 

-Régler mes comptes. 

Jamais talons n’avaient claqué aussi sec et aussi vite sur le sol defraîchi des urgences reanimatoires. 

Derrière elle, Fatim et Eddy avaient une main serrée aussi fort que possible dans celle de l’autre. Les phalanges de Fatim en étaient blanches de douleur. 

***

  
  
  



	2. L'autre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'elle se prépare à confronter Maya, Hélène trouve un peu de réconfort là où elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver...Et se découvre une alliée dans le monde des disparus.

Sur le parvis de l’hôpital, alors que le soleil commençait à chauffer, Hélène mit ses mains en visière pour éviter de se faire éblouir. Aujourd’hui allait être magnifique. Ce n’était pas un jour pour mourir. _Tu entends ça, Raphaël ? C’est interdit._ Mourir, c’est un truc pour les jours de pluie, les jours dégueulasses où tout à l’air gris, sinistre et puant. Pas pour un ciel bleu scintillant, pas pour des robes légères, pas pour des lunettes teintées et sûrement pas pour des gobelets de café glacé.

Encore désorientée, il lui fallut un moment pour prendre ses marques. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Raphaël…Qu’il se battait pour vivre. _Allez, mon amour, accroche-toi. On a tout à faire. Je te promets que ça va valoir le coup. Tu dois vivre, Raphaël. Tu n’as pas le choix. Je ne te le laisse pas. Je suis prête à tout, faire de l’escalade sur le grand canyon, descendre les chutes du Niagara en rafting, sauter du haut de la station spatiale internationale si ça te fais plaisir…Et je suis prête à tester toutes tes errances culinaires. Sans questionner ton degré de folie. Je te le promets. Je te le jure. Il faut juste que tu vives. C’est moi qui suis perdante, dans ce deal, hein ? Des années à te délecter de toutes mes trouilles contre ça. Juste ça._

Elle savait très bien que c’était lui demander l’impossible, déjà. La vision de la plaie béante dans sa nuque qui semblait saigner des litres et des litres de vin de vie la hantait, et elle savait qu’elle en ferait des cauchemars pour des semaines et des mois et des années, même. Tout dans sa tête se rejouait au ralenti. Mais elle s’accrochait à un espoir, aussi petit fut-il, mais qui grandissait minute après minute. Chaque heure de plus passée au bloc opératoire voulait dire que les médecins **pouvaient** faire quelque chose. Et si ils **pouvaient** faire quelque chose, alors Raphaël était toujours en vie. Si elle était parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle n’y croyait pas. Quand ses si beaux yeux s’étaient fermés sur elle alors qu’il essayait désespérément de lui dire quelque chose qui ne pouvait qu’être capital, elle s’était persuadée qu’il avait rendu les armes, et que tout ce qui lui restait, c’était serrer son corps sans vie et hurler sa douleur qui coulait, venimeuse, mortelle, bouillante, dans ses veines.

Et puis dans le loin, elle avait entendu la sirène.

Les pompiers.

Le Samu.

Des gens qu’elle avait côtoyé qui s’étaient précipités en essaim sur Raphaël qui ne respirait déjà plus. Le sang coulait toujours. Elle avait vu à leurs expressions que les chances étaient plus qu’inexistantes. La mare rouge s’était répandue dans les interstices du goudron, et avait dessiné des dizaines de toutes petites lignes, comme des veines, sur la route.

Elle savait qu’il faudrait du sable, jeté sur la route par ses collègues pour absorber le liquide, et des dizaines d’averses pour effacer cette tâche.

_Je n’irai pas fleurir cette route pour honorer ton départ, mon amour. Tu peux oublier. Tu n’auras pas de plaque, ou de bouquet attitré. Ci-gît le pire des abrutis qui aurait du m’écouter. Il laisse derrière lui Eddy, devenu parrain de la mafia, Fatim, devenue dictatrice, et Hélène, devenue folle. Tu peux aller te faire voir. D’ailleurs, je n’irai même pas sur ta tombe. Ou alors, je répandrai tes cendres dans un fast-food, juste pour te mettre tellement en rage que tu me hanteras pour toujours. De la bouffe tellement mauvaise que tu seras obligé de revenir. Je vais trouver le pire boui-boui du monde, le restau le plus dégueulasse de l’univers, un truc à te chopper une gastro garantie sur facture. Ne me mets pas au défi de pourrir ta mort, mon amour. T’as pas le choix. Si tu veux une fin décente, tu te bats, et tu te réveilles, et tu m’épouses, et on fait un bébé, et on meurt tous les deux à cent ans, dans notre lit conjugal, après une vie de merveilles et de joie. Et on fera un couple à trois là-haut avec Lise. T’as le choix._ **_Tes cendres dans un kebab, ou une existence de bonheur._ **

Quand les médecins ambulanciers et les pompiers s’étaient précipités sur lui, et qu’elle avait été forcée à s’éloigner par un monsieur doux et ferme au visage calme et aux paroles presque rassurantes, elle ne respirait plus non plus. Elle regardait, épouvantée, par dessus l’épaule du pompier, le corps de Raphaël qui se courbait sous les décharges de défibrillateur, alors qu’une femme d’une cinquantaine d’années, brune, des yeux presque turquoise, avait enfoncé dans la trachée du légiste un tube relié a un ballon qu’elle pressait à intervalles régulière. Elle voyait ses poumons réagir, par réflexe, elle le savait. Un autre de ses collègues s’occupait de la plaie béante, et de boucher temporairement l’artère qui avait été sectionnée. Tous les gestes médicaux lui échappaient un peu, sauf un. Sauf ces plaques souples appliquées sur son torse déjà si blanc qui tentaient de le ramener à la vie. Et échouaient. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Et puis, après ce qui semblait une éternité à entendre sur le monitoring la longue ligne plate et bleu pâle sonner le glas, le coeur de Raphaël s’était remis à battre, et aucune autre mélodie ne serait jamais plus belle pour elle. Celle des bips lents mais réguliers de l’espoir.

-On a un pouls !

Et sur ces mots, elle aussi s’était remise à respirer, laissant couler le flot de larmes qui s’étaient accumulées dans ses yeux. Elles brûlaient, ces larmes, dans la fraicheur du matin, elles lui écorchaient le visage, mais elles aussi elle les aimait. Elle les aimait _tellement._

Après, tout était très flou dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait juste être montée dans l’ambulance. Personne n’aurait osé l’en empêcher de toutes façons. Ce n’était que des collègues, des gens rencontrés au détour d’une enquête, d’une catastrophe évitée ou alors, justement, embrassée. Ils savaient qui elle était, ce qu’elle représentait, et surtout, qu’en dépit d’un caractère bien trempé, elle avait toujours fait preuve d’humanité et de justice. Ce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas forcément dire de tous les autres. Elle, elle avait leur respect. C’était la monnaie la moins courante, mais aussi la plus côté.

Elle s’était assise a hauteur de la tête de son légiste, et même si elle en crevait d’envie, elle n’avait pas osé prendre sa main parce qu’ils étaient en train d’y poser des tubes et des perfusions et d’y suspendre des poches transparentes, jaunâtres, et une rouge foncé qu’elle reconnaissait très bien. Elle n’avait même pas questionné la façon dont ils avaient pu trouver son rhésus si vite, alors que le légiste ne se déplaçait jamais sans sa carte de donneur d’organes, et son groupe sanguin. Même le jour de son mariage.

_Ha, capitaine, déformation professionnelle_ , pouvait-elle l’entendre dire. _Quand on voit passer des cadavres tous les jours, il y a deux trois habitudes qu’on prend pour ne pas trop tenter le diable._

Ce qu’Hélène ne savait pas, c’est qu’il avait fait un sermon digne du plus sévère des pères de famille à Eddy et Fatim pour qu’ils prennent la même habitude. Quand on entrait dans le cercle des êtres aimés par Raphaël Balthazar, on se devait de prendre toutes les précautions pour y rester. Il lui arrivait même de demander, à n’importe quelle heure, à l’un ou à l’autre de lui montrer les deux cartes en question. Et quand une fois, et une seule, Eddy n’avait pas pu la trouver, il lui avait fait faire le tour du pâté de maison habillé en reine des neiges. Fatim avait même fait des photos qu’elle gardait pour, éventuellement, le faire chanter un jour où il serait plus chiant que d’habitude. Depuis, Eddy avait fait faire des dizaines de copies des deux cartes et en avait planqué partout chez lui, dans sa voiture, et même à l’IML.

Mais ça, Hélène ne le savait pas. Elle était juste soulagée qu’il puisse être transfusé si vite. Elle ne savait même pas que c’était possible.

Elle ne pouvait certes pas serrer sa main alors qu’ils s’agitaient autour de lui pour le maintenir en vie, mais elle pouvait se pencher et lui murmurer des petits riens qui, elle l’espérait si fort, panseraient son âme si blessée, si meurtrie. Les médecins du Samu s’occupaient de son corps, elle, elle allait prendre grand soin de son âme. Elle s’en faisait la promesse solennelle, plus fort encore qu’elle n’avait promis de faire régner loi et justice quand elle était devenue flic, plus même encore qu’elle n’avait embrassé la maternité. C’était le plus fort de tous les sentiments. Et maintenant que les vannes étaient ouvertes, il lui semblait qu’elle dégoulinait d’amour par tous ses pores. C’était écrit sur son front. Tatoué en lettres de sang. _Propriété de Raphaël Balthazar, à manipuler avec précautions. Si trouvée errante sur la voie publique, merci de ramener à l’IML._

Au final, le trajet vers l’hôpital n’avait pas été si long, parce qu’elle n’avait eu de cesse de lui donner des raisons de rester.

La dernière resterait avec elle toute sa vie.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas Lise, Raphaël, et que je serai jamais Lise mais laisse-moi te montrer que je vaux quand même la peine de vivre encore. Je sais qu’elle t’attend, mais je t’en supplie, reste encore un peu avec moi. Ne me laisses pas. Je te l’interdit. Tu te bats plus fort que tu ne t’es jamais battu, et tu me reviens. C’est un ordre.

Et puis ils l’avaient emmené loin d’elle, et le manque de lui l’avait frappée de plein fouet. Elle aurait tout fait pour les accompagner au bloc opératoire, même si l’idée en soi lui semblait terrifiante.

Rien que pour lui rappeler, si l’occasion venait à se présenter et si son coeur décidait de lâcher encore, qu’il n’avait pas interêt à jouer au con.

Elle pris une grande bouffée d’oxygène teinté de rosée du matin. Bien qu’austère-mais quel hôpital ne l’était pas ?- le bâtiment était entouré d’un jardin un peu fou, partiellement entretenu, mais dans lequel les buissons de fleurs avaient clairement pris le dessus et gagné la bataille. Il y avait des pétales dans les allées, sur les bancs, et même une mare dans laquelle elle pouvait apercevoir une carpe ou deux. La poésie du moment était presque absurde. Il y avait même un saule pleureur, et des cerisiers en fleurs. C’était rose, violet, bleu, vert, blanc, beau à en chialer. Le parc respirait la quiétude, la paix, et avant d’aller déverser un torrent hystérique de rage sur _elle_ , Hélène remonta l’allée de minuscule gravier blanchâtre jusqu’au banc face au petit bassin, et elle prit le temps de poser ses émotions, de respirer en profondeur, de se charger de ce qu’elle pouvait de silence et de tranquillité avant d’affronter cette journée qui, d’une façon ou d’une autre, allait changer le cours de sa vie.

Ensuite, avec une détermination froide, elle a levé la main pour héler un taxi, l’histoire de quelques secondes, puis elle indiqua qu’elle voulait rejoindre son commissariat. Dans sa main, son téléphone ne la quittait plus. Elle régla la sonnerie au plus fort que son appareil pouvait prétendre, afin que les nouvelles lui parviennent au plus vite, et elle désactiva chaque notification autre qu’un appel d’Eddy, de Fatim, ou des deux hôpitaux dans lesquels deux des hommes les plus important de sa vie luttaient contre la mort.

Le chauffeur de taxi était habitué aux courses qui partaient de l’hôpital, et il pouvait les classer dans trois catégories.

Les fous de bonheur, ceux qui venaient de découvrir la paternité, la maternité, ou qui venaient de gagner leur bataille contre une de ces saloperies qui avait emporté son père l’année dernière. Ensuite, il y avait ceux qui venaient d’apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, et qui étaient hébétés mais combatifs. Enfin, la dernière catégorie, dont la jolie dame à la robe ensanglantée semblait faire partie, celle qu’il aimait le moins, celle des vaincus, celle de ceux dont l’existence est changée pour toujours. Il jetait un oeil à sa passagère dans le rétroviseur de temps en temps, qui appuyait sur le bouton de son téléphone toutes les minutes et semblait sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux quand elle n’y voyait rien de ce qu’elle attendait, et décida de la placer dans la seconde catégorie, après tout. Tout n’était pas perdu pour elle. Croyant comme il était, il décida de faire une prière silencieuse pour la dame. C’était pas pour ce que ça coûtait, une prière, et puis, sur un malentendu, pt’être que là-haut, il allait recevoir le message, et pt’être qu’il allait faire quelque chose. Sait-on jamais. En une vie de conduite sous lumières tricolores, il en avait vu, des cas désespérés qui goûtaient au miracle. A sa décharge, il avait vu un beau paquet de miracles tourner au pétard mouillé, aussi…Mais la petite dame, là, elle donnait quand même bien l’impression de porter le monde sur ses frêles épaules. Et là, ce matin-là, troisième course de la journée, ben ça lui semblait pas juste.

Il se gara devant l’entrée du poste de police et alors qu’elle se penchait vers lui pour régler la course avec son téléphone, il leva la main vers elle pour lui en signifier la gratuité. 

-Vous vous rappelez pas d’moi, capitaine, mais on s’est croisés quand ma femme a été agressée. Tout le monde nous a considéré comme des objets bons a être étudiés, mais pas vous. Vous, vous vouliez savoir comment elle allait avant de poser vos questions. Et puis y’avait ce gentil monsieur, aussi…Grand, plutôt pas mal selon les dires de ma femme, celui qui l’a examinée. Il lui avait raconté une recette de cuisine pour la détendre.

Le coeur d’Hélène se serra.

-Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j’me rappelle de vous. Elle est pour moi, la course. Et j’espère que ça ira bien pour vous. Dites bonjour au gentil docteur…Comment il s’appelait…

-Balthazar, murmura-t-elle.

-C’est ça ! Dites lui bien l’bonjour pour moi.

Elle ne put qu’hocher la tête alors qu’il s’éloignait déjà. Ses souvenirs de l’enquête étaient flous, hélas, mais elle eut un sourire, touchée par un autre acte de gentillesse qui tombait très bien.

Devant l’entrée du bâtiment qu’elle connaissait si bien et qu’elle aimait tant, qui lui avait si souvent servi de refuge quand son mariage partait en sucette, elle sentait que les sentiments qui l’avaient animée depuis que Raphaël avait été blessé, ceux d’un amour qui les dépassait tous les deux, ceux de l’espoir, ceux de la terreur de le perdre, ceux qui prenaient racine dans leur relation, tous ceux-là étaient en train de prendre recul, de se ranger sur le côté pour laisser les autres à la place, ceux qui étaient brûlant, enragés, teintés de la folie propre à la haine viscérale. C’était un torrent de boue gluante, puante, impossible à freiner. Le regard noir, elle entra dans le poste de police. Elle allait devoir faire preuve d’une retenue impossible pour ne pas la tuer, là, maintenant, de ses mains.

_Elle porte son enfant_ , entendit-elle dans un coin de son esprit. _Elle attend son bébé, Hélène._

Hélène se retourna, juste pour être certaine qu’elle n’avait pas rêvé cette voix. Le poste était presque désert, il n’y avait que deux agents dans son champ de vision, deux hommes. La voix était celle d’une femme. C’était peut-être dans sa tête, mais ça semblait si réel. Et la petite Hélène de l’école de police qui continuait de faire sa propre voix off n’avait rien à voir avec le grain suave qui venait ramener à son souvenir cet élément qu’elle avait presque complètement oublié. D’un geste, elle fit passer le malaise.

_Capitaine, ne faites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter. Il y a de Raphaël en elle, et pour au moins encore quelques mois. Après, on s’y met toutes les deux, y’a pas de soucis._

Hélène secoua la tête, persuadée qu’elle était en train de tomber chèvre.

_Un petit effort, Hélène, vous savez qui je suis. Allez, je vous donne un indice. Je vous ai toujours préférée à_

_l’autre._

La jolie blonde eut l’impression qu’elle venait de prendre une douche glacée. Sans rien dire, elle s’enferma dans son bureau, tira les stores, et prit une grande respiration.

-Lise ?

-Eh ben vous voyez, Capitaine Bach, c’était pas si compliqué.

Dans un coin de son bureau, une jeune femme brune, les cheveux retenus en un chignon un peu fouillis, portant une robe pull beige clair, pieds nus, stupéfiante de beauté, se tenait. Hélène pouvait deviner ici et là les tatouages délicats qui faisaient sa profession.

-C’est pas possible, je suis en train de tomber barge.

Hélène se prit le visage dans les mains et s’assit du mauvais côté de son bureau, alors que Lise prenait sa place et semblait aimer la stature que ça lui conférait.

-J’ai jamais eu envie d’être flic. Mais je dois avouer que le fauteuil de capitaine, ça a de la classe.

Le visage toujours dans les mains, Hélène secoua la tête de gauche à droite aussi frénétiquement que tous ses muscles endoloris le lui permettait.

-Allez, capitaine, je vous jure que vous êtes tout à fait saine d’esprit. Le monde des vivants et celui des disparus n’est pas si éloigné. Je vous promets que vous allez très bien, Hélène.

-Non non non non non…C’est pas possible. Je suis en train de faire un AVC, c’est sûr.

-Vous avez mal à la tête ? Vous vous sentez faible, vous avez du mal a parler ? Un côté de votre corps est en train de s’ankyloser peut-être ? Non ? Ben alors, ça va. Tout va bien, Capitaine Bach. Détendez-vous.

Ignorant toujours la présence dans le bureau, et le fait que Lise était en train de farfouiller dans ses dossiers sans réelle retenue et avec une curiosité non négligée, Hélène se leva, traversa la pièce jusqu’à la fontaine, se versa un gobelet d’eau glacée qu’elle but d’un trait, puis se versa un deuxième gobelet tout aussi froid et se le jeta au visage.

-Allez, Hélène, c’est pas le moment de péter un plomb, on se concentre et on respire.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que Lise fit une découverte intéressante dans les dossiers qu’Hélène gardait dans son bureau, a l’opposé de ceux stockés dans les meubles des archives de la pièce. Le médecin légiste était le même dans toutes les enquêtes. Intriguée, Lise se dirigea vers le meuble en question, vérifia les années, et, sans trop de surprise, constata que quelques enquêtes toutes récentes reposaient ici aussi, mais que le légiste, pour des raisons qu’elle ignorait, ou parce que Raphaël était parti faire la bringue en Bretagne sur un rafiot, n’était pas Balthazar. Eddy était cité deux fois. Fatim, trois.

Après avoir utilisé la technique du décompte pendant une minute, Hélène rouvrit les yeux. Elle était dos a Lise qui, fascinée, comptait les dossiers où ils avaient partagé l’enquête. Hélène se retourna lentement.

-Eh merde, elle est toujours là.

-Ah ben je vous remercie, capitaine, ça fait plaisir. Moi qui me faisais une joie de vous rencontrer enfin !

-Lise, vous êtes morte. Et les morts, ça parle pas, ça bouge pas, ça…Qu’est-ce que vous foutez dans mes dossiers ?

Lise eu un sourire léger.

-Je vérifiais quelque chose.

-Vous savez que je peux vous foutre aux arrêts pour…

-Pour ? Comme vous venez si délicatement de le dire, capitaine Bach, je suis morte. Vous n’irez pas très loin avec moi.

Elles se toisèrent un moment, l’une louve blessée, l’autre panthère nonchalante. Hélène ne pu s’empêcher d’apprécier les traits de Lise, et de les comparer aux siens. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment fait grand cas de sa beauté, ou de son charme, mais là, soudainement, face à elle, elle ne pouvait tenir la comparaison.

-Vous êtes une bombe, Hélène. Même moi je coucherai bien avec vous si je le pouvais. Et je suis presque certaine que ça pourrait rendre Raphaël fou.

Sans trop comprendre comment, tous les remparts d’Hélène tombèrent, et elle s’autorisa un sourire à l’évocation de pareil scénario. Aucun doute. Balthazar en perdrait son latin.

-Bon, pas de bol, je reste un peu…Morte. Donc on devra remettre notre petit porno artisanal à plus tard.

-Comment je peux vous voir ? C’est…Enfin, ça n’a…Lâcha Hélène.

-Mine de rien, vous me connaissez très bien. Vous avez lu et relu, et lu encore mon dossier, vous avez détaillé chacune des photos de mon corps, de mon autopsie, et vous avez vu les photos à la maison. Alors bon, j’imagine que votre esprit à joué au puzzle, vous savez, ceux qui sont en mousse, en trois dimensions, pour monter la tour Eiffel dans le salon…Et tada ! Me voilà.

Par acquis de conscience, Hélène s’approcha, tendis la main vers Lise, et ne toucha que le vide.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-On s’habitue.

Dans la tête déjà bien confuse d’Hélène se posait un dilemme. Soit elle ignorait ce qui se passait, et allait casser la tête à _l’autre_ sans trop réfléchir, soit elle écoutait ce que l’ombre…La présence…Le foutu fantôme avait à lui dire, tout en sachant qu’elle allait passer un sale quart d’heure à examiner les ex de Raphaël dont elle était, d’une façon ou d’une autre, mortellement jalouse. Jalouse de Lise parce qu’elle savait qu’elle avait été aimée comme peu de personnes le seraient jamais, et jalouse de _l’autre…_ C’était tellement évident qu’elle refusait d’y penser. Elle avait mal à en crever depuis des semaines à cause d’ _elle_.

Vaincue par la vitesse à laquelle sa vie partait dans tous les sens, elle se rassit. Toujours côté suspect. Lise pris ses aises dans le fauteuil de la flic. Pour un peu, elle s’y serait crû.

L’ambiance dans le bureau était particulière. Il y avait de la curiosité, de la jalousie, de l’envie, du respect, et mille sentiments entre deux. C’était presque électrique.

Lise se racla la gorge pour tenter de faire cesser le silence.

Hélène fit de même.

Lise recommença.

Hélène aussi.

Lise.

Hélène.

-Bon, capitaine, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot pendant trente ans.

Hélène se contenta d’acquiescer des yeux, avant de les poser sur son téléphone qui gisait sur un coin du bureau.

Le ton de Lise s’adoucit.

-Toujours rien ?

Les yeux du capitaine se mirent à briller une seconde en guise de réponse.

-Il se bat. J’en suis sûre.

-Il était prêt à s’immoler par le feu.

Lise eut une grimace douloureuse.

-Pas son idée la plus brillante. Mais vous savez pourquoi.

Hélène se contenta de hocher la tête négativement, même si c’était un demi-mensonge.

-Qu’est-ce que vous croyez qu’il cherche avec les sports extrêmes ? L’adrénaline ? Le rush ?

Hélène refusa de répondre.

-Il cherche la petite chance qui va faire que tout va mal se passer. Il joue avec la mort, littéralement. C’est de la roulette russe.

-La roulette russe, c’est plus subtil. Craquer une allumette quand on est couvert d’essence, chez moi, ça s’appelle du suicide.

Lise eut un sourire.

-La subtilité n’a jamais été le fort de Raphaël.

-Euphémisme.

-Je vais pas vous faire un cours sur la psychologie selon Raphaël Balthazar, on en aurait pour l’année.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Lise eut une mine pincée.

-Maya.

- _Elle._

-Ça me va. _Elle._ Donc… _Elle._ Disons que je peux comprendre l’envie de meurtre. Je la partage, même.

Hélène soupira.

-Pas faute d’avoir essayé de le prévenir, hein. Mais non. Monsieur avait décidé qu’il avait raison. Monsieur avait décidé que je n’avais aucune légitimité à faire la plus basique des recherches.

-Oui, alors si ça peut vous rassurer, si j’avais pu, je lui aurai collé la claque du siècle. Mais vous connaissez les morts, ça peut pas faire grand chose pour les vivants sinon venir les torturer, et dans le cas de Raphaël, juger.

-Il a été cruel, murmura Hélène.

-Il a été très con, surtout.

-Il se doutait de quelque chose. J’en suis persuadée. Et c’est pour ça qu’il m’en a foutu plein la gueule. Il les connaissait, les signes annonciateurs, et il a préféré ne pas les écouter.

-Et il vous a fait un mal de chien dans la foulée, conclut Lise.

-J’ai eu deux gamins, je sais ce que c’est que souffrir, mais ça…

-J’ai bien vu. Et ça m’a mise très en colère. Mais il m’avait rangée dans un coin de son cerveau, persuadé que faire l’autruche, c’est viable sur le long terme.

Elles se regardèrent un instant, puis conclurent d’une voix, à l’unisson.

-Quel con.

Il y eut un silence complice. Lise eut un sourire.

-Vous savez, j’avais parié sur vous depuis le début.

-Vous êtes bien la seule…

-Delgado aussi. Et tout le commissariat, Eddy et Fatim, le boulanger du coin, le traiteur libanais…Dès que je vous ai vue. Ou plutôt, dès que j’ai vu comment il réagissait avec vous. Ça faisait des années qu’il n’avait pas été comme ça.

-Ce qui explique probablement pourquoi il a développé des trésors de créativité pour me pourrir la vie.

-Il est…Raphaël.

-Il est insupportable, un poil arrogant…Un gros poil, même, il est tête brûlée, champion du monde du tourner autour du pot, il a un humour qui échappe à tout le monde sauf à lui et il me gave prodigieusement quand il défile à moitié à poil.

-Et pourtant…Lise murmura. Et pourtant.

Les larmes montèrent à nouveau aux yeux d’Hélène.

-Et pourtant je ne pourrai plus vivre sans lui.

Lise pencha la tête.

-C’est pire qu’une drogue, le Raphaël. On en revient jamais vraiment. Tu ne feras pas exception à la règle.

Les épaules d’Hélène s’affaissèrent.

-Ma vie était tellement réglée, tellement normale avant lui. Je savais où j’allais, quand je devais le faire, avec qui. Et puis il a déboulé de nulle part, il a tout foutu en l’air, et je me comporte comme une gamine de quinze piges quand je suis avec lui.

Lise lui sourit.

-Ouais, je t’apprends rien de nouveau…Conclut Hélène.

Etrange comme le vouvoiement les avait toutes les deux quittées comme il était arrivé. Après tout, elles partageaient aussi cette marque qui ne cicatrisait pas, celle laissée au fer rouge le jour où elles s’étaient télescopées avec Balthazar. Rivales, mais pas que.

-Bon. Hélène. Je ne suis pas là uniquement pour te torturer.

Hélène eut une moue amusée.

-Oh, ça va…

-Tu sais, le point commun entre une femme amoureuse et une autre femme amoureuse, c’est qu’elles se comprennent sans avoir besoin de se parler. Alors quand elles sont amoureuses du même homme…

-Tu étais son âme soeur. Ça va être compliqué de rivaliser avec ça.

Lise se leva et s’adossa contre le bureau, juste à coté du capitaine.

-J’y crois pas, à cette théorie des deux âmes séparées qui se retrouvent.

Hélène la toisa avec son regard de louve qui vient de se prendre une flèche.

-Je crois que ce sont plusieurs âmes. Qu’on n’a pas qu’un seul grand amour, dans une vie. On peut…Mais ce n’est pas si évident, continua Lise.

-Il n’aimera jamais personne plus que toi.

-Laisse-lui le temps de te convaincre.

Et, comme si elles avaient partagé le même fragment de l’âme de Raphaël qui était restée dans le bureau du capitaine, elles se penchèrent toutes les deux, dans un même mouvement, vers le téléphone, qui restait désespérément silencieux. Elles se frôlèrent, l’une qui portait tout le poids de la gravité et des horreurs de la vie, l’autre vaporeuse, légère comme la plume un peu immortelle qu’elle était depuis si longtemps, déjà.

-Fais-lui confiance, Lise susurra. Je te jure qu’il le vaut largement.

A ça, Hélène n’eut rien à répondre. La confiance. Elle avait toujours considéré que c’était blanc ou noir. On fait confiance, ou on ne fait pas confiance. Voilà, pas de milieu.

Et puis le légiste fou était entré dans sa vie par la grande porte et avait foutu un merdier sans nom, fracassant la déco, déchirant les rideaux, pulvérisant ses habitudes et ses certitudes. Si elle devait mettre sa vie entre les mains de Raphaël-ce qui était arrivé plus d’une fois-alors, oui, confiance aveugle, sans un grain de doute. Mais quand à _lui_ faire confiance pour sauver sa _propre_ vie, alors là, les dés étaient pipés, et elle avait l’impression de jouer une partie d’échecs dans le noir. Même si elle avançait ses pions, elle n’avait aucune garantie sur le résultat. Elle n’avait que trop été témoin de sa tendance à prendre des risques inconsidérés, et elle savait que si elle n’avait pas été là au bon moment, au bon endroit, il était prêt à en finir avec _l’autre_ de la pire des façons. Alors bon. Pour jouer au con, il était médaille d’or, d’argent et bronze à lui seul.

Lise n’essaya même pas de dire le contraire, parce que dans le fond, Hélène avait raison. Si elle-même n’avait n’avait pas su trouver les mots…Il l’aurait fait. Il les aurait tués tous les deux…Tous les trois, même. Tous les trois.

Il était arrivé au bout du bout de ce qui était tolérable, et l’idée même que son choix- _l’autre-_ l’ai précipité dans les bras de la responsable, en premier lieu, de sa plus grande tragédie, c’était impossible à supporter. Il allait avoir un enfant avec la cinglée qui lui avait arraché son grand amour. Il était allé jusqu’au vice ultime de l’épouser, de donner son nom à ce monstre, malgré les doutes, les révélations. Sa conduite tenait presque de la folie. Du masochisme pur. De la psychiatrie. Il avait tout gardé sous scellé, à l’intérieur, embouteillé dans un flacon incassable, il avait enfoncé sa tête tellement profondément dans le bitume que ses choix étaient dictés par la facilité, plutôt que par ce qui, implicitement, allait demander des efforts, d’accorder ses violons, et faire des étincelles. _L’autre_ , c’était la facilité. Hélène, c’était la certitude que si il piétinait ses plates-bandes, elle allait lui gueuler dessus sans retenue. Et vice-versa. Lise savait qu’Hélène, ce serait la passion. Et la passion, ça fait des dégâts. Ça casse la vaisselle, et ça déchire les draps, et ça explose et ça implose et ça fracasse les gens. La preuve, Raphaël était resté sur le carreau quand elle-même était morte. Elle savait très bien qu’il n’avait jamais fait son deuil, qu’il l’avait bloqué quelque part dans le labyrinthe qui lui servait d’intellect, et que, tel une bombe a retardement, il lui avait explosé en pleine poire.

C’était d’ailleurs bien la raison pour laquelle il lui parlait toujours. Et, dans une extension étrange qui prouvait bien le propos, Hélène avait hérité de cette vision.

Bien sûr que Lise était morte.

Mais elle était encore tellement vive dans le coeur de Raphaël que la personne qui l’aimait le plus sur terre, la personne _vivante_ qui l’aimait le plus avait fini par matérialiser sa personne pour se mettre face à ses doutes et ses errances et, elle aussi, sortir la tête du sable et cesser de faire l’autruche. Et puis, question de croyances, mais bien des gens pensaient que les morts restaient parmi les vivants tant qu’il restait quelqu’un pour les aimer. En ce sens, Lise vivrait autant que Raphaël. Et peut-être même qu’Hélène.

Les muscles endoloris, la nuque raide, Hélène se leva et s’étira, avant de tirer les stores pour faire entrer un peu de lumière. Du coin de l’oeil, elle pouvait voir la cellule où _l’autre_ était. Une violente pulsation chargée de haine parcouru son échine et vint mourir dans le creux de son dos. Lise la rejoint, et, ensemble, elles toisèrent la porte en béton armé, partageant la même émotion.

-Respire, lui dit Lise. Rappelle-toi de la méthode des chiffres s’il le faut. Mais tu ne peux pas tout foutre en l’air à cause d’elle. Elle vous a bien trop volé déjà. Et elle porte l’enfant de Raphaël. Moi aussi j’ai envie de la détruire, mais Raphaël va avoir besoin de toi plus que jamais et tu ne peux pas mettre ça en danger.

Hélène se contenta de hocher la tête, et revint vers le bureau, composa sur le fixe un raccourci, et, à l’officier à l’autre bout du poste, elle demanda de mettre la prisonnière en salle d’interrogatoire.

Dans le poste de police, les officiers présent se turent soudainement, alors que deux agents firent sortir Maya de la cellule d’isolation où elle était. Toute la nuit, elle avait alterné les phases de délire, de silence absolu au point qu’ils furent obligés de la surveiller de près, et les hurlements de démence totale comme rarement ils en avaient vu. Mais elle ne fit aucune résistance. Elle se laissa traîner comme une poupée démembrée. Physiquement, le légiste de garde n’avait rien vu d’interloquant quand il l’avait examinée. Psychologiquement, il avait tout de suite émis un sérieux doute quant à sa responsabilité pénale.

Hélène prit une profonde respiration, alors qu’un agent vint lui donner le dossier. Personne n’osait prononcer le nom de Raphaël, ou celui de Jérôme, mais d’un regard, ce fut tout comme. L’ambiance était bizarre, comme toujours quand un collègue tombe. On ne rigolait pas aux frasques des ivrognes du week end en cellule de dégrisement. On ne parlait pas de ses petits problèmes en remplissant la paperasse. On n’osait même pas proposer aux collègues un café quand on allait à la machine. Deux d’entre eux avaient appelé les deux hôpitaux où Jérôme et Raphaël étaient, mais on n’en savait pas plus ni pour l’un, ni pour l’autre. Chez Jérôme, on le disait stabilisé mais dans un état grave. Chez Raphaël, la rumeur disait qu’il allait sûrement falloir se cotiser très bientôt pour une plaque, ou une gerbe. Ceux qui avaient été sur place en étaient encore choqués, et pourtant, il en fallait beaucoup pour faire vaciller un agent. Ils en avaient vu, des horreurs.

Mais là…Là, c’était autre chose. Un des leurs. Et puis, ils l’aimaient bien, le légiste. Il était un peu barré, un peu marrant, un peu pas comme les autres. Les autres légistes du coin, c’était un peu tous les même, la cinquantaine taciturne. Et là, d’un coup, ils récupéraient un énergumène qui déboulait en bolide à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, posait ses pieds sur le bureau du capitaine quand il mangeait des trucs sortis tout droit d’une émission de bouffe, n’écoutait rien de ce qu’on lui disait, n’en faisait qu’à sa tête et leur permettait de résoudre les enquêtes vingt fois plus vite qu’avec n’importe quel autre légiste. C’était ce qu’il convenait d’appeler un personnage. Et puis il avait toujours un bon mot pour tout le monde.

On l’aimait bien, Raphaël Balthazar.

On l’aimait beaucoup.

Et puis on aimait beaucoup Jérôme, aussi.

C’était un coup très dur, et difficile à encaisser. Maya avait eu de la chance d’être enceinte, parce qu’elle aurait tout à fait pu être malmenée. Et personne n’aurait vraiment trouvé à redire. On ne touche pas aux frères d’armes, et on touche encore moins à ceux qui ont dédié leur vie à rendre la justice à ceux qui en ont été privés.

-Je suis avec toi, Hélène.

C’était la dernière chose que Lise pu lui dire avant que la silhouette délicate de princesse brisée dans sa belle robe tâchée du sang de son prince ne se dirige vers la salle d’interrogatoire.

Le coeur d’Hélène tapait si fort dans sa cage thoracique qu’elle en avait mal dans la poitrine. Elle tenait le dossier si fort entre ses mains serrées que ses phalanges étaient saillantes, prêtes à déchirer sa peau, et elle peinait à contrôler un nouveau tremblement. Elle était épuisée, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, mais elle ne comptait pas céder sa place.

La robe blanche de Maya ne ressemblait plus à rien. L’essence qui avait séché avait grignoté les tissus, et au lieu d’un magnifique blanc cassé, elle tirait maintenant vers un gris moucheté de rouge. Le même rouge que celui de la robe du capitaine.

Bien que grande, Hélène se tint droite, comme pour se donner la contenance qu’il lui manquait. Sa seule envie, c’était de sauter par dessus la table en métal scellée dans le sol, de lui prendre la tête, et de la fracasser contre la tranche. Mais elle gardait en écho la voix de Lise. _Elle porte son enfant, Hélène._

Maya, qui avait croisé ses bras sur la table et posé sa tête par dessus, eu un rictus moqueur lorsque qu’elle la vit arriver, et leva sa main, celle sur laquelle il y avait toujours une alliance, qu’elle fit tourner.

-J’ai gagné, capitaine.

Hélène comprit tout de suite qu’elle allait tout faire pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, et, étrangement, cette stratégie était tellement claire, elle manquait tant de subtilité que cela lui donna la force de jouer la partie.

-J’ai gagné, répéta-t-elle. Dites-moi, capitaine…Lequel des deux est mort en premier ?

Hélène ne laissa rien paraître de la nouvelle capsule de haine qui venait de se déverser dans ses veines.

-Jérôme, peut-être ? Cette bonne pâte de Delgado. C’était trop facile. Ce balourd ne m’a même pas vue arriver. C’est fou ce que ça flambe vite, un flic.

Hélène serra encore ses mains sur le dossier. Elle ne savait pas précisément ce qui s’était passé avec Delgado, mais là, ça tenait pour des aveux. Elle était enregistrée.

-Ou Raphaël ? On aurait pu être heureux, mais non, il a fallut que tu fouines. Jalouse. Il m’aimait moi, c’était à moi qu’il faisait l’amour tous les soirs, c’était à moi qu’il faisait les promesses, c’était moi qu’il épousait, et toi, t’en crevais, ma pauvre. Pathétique. Maintenant t’es toute seule. Plus d’ami, plus de partenaire, plus du beau légiste que tu voulais plus que tout, hein, ma grande.

Le capitaine continua de serrer les dents, et s’assit face à elle, sans rien céder de son jeu, pendant que l’autre déversait un flot de moins en moins cohérent de piques destinées à faire craquer Hélène. Elle savait que si elle s’en prenait physiquement à elle, cela pourrait détruire sa carrière, et c’était bien son but.

-Bon, t’as fini ton cirque, là ?

-Allez, dis-moi lequel a crevé en premier. J’suis sûre que c’est Raph. Tu sais, ça s’est enfoncé comme dans du beurre. C’était jouissif. Mieux que l’amour avec lui. Et pourtant…Tu sais pas ce que t’as loupé, ma grande. C’était un sacré pied.

Hélène se pencha vers elle et lui fit signe de se rapprocher, et elle lui glissa à l’oreille « ils vont tous les deux s’en sortir, et toi, tu vas pourrir en tôle et me voir élever ton gosse avec lui. »

Hélène eut le temps de reculer avant qu’elle ne se mette à hurler comme la folle qu’elle était.

Derrière la vitre sans tain, Lise lui dressa son pouce vers le haut. Etrangement, cela conféra au capitaine une force pour mener cet interrogatoire qu’elle ne se savait pas avoir.

-Tu as perdu, Maya. Tu as tout perdu. Et je vais m’assurer personnellement qu’on te jette bien dans le plus sinistre des cachots jusqu’à ton dernier souffle.


	3. La course contre les étoiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand le coeur de Balthazar cesse de battre entre les mains des médecins, Hélène lie son âme à la sienne d'une façon qui dépasse l'entendement.

Si il fallait bien céder quelque chose à Maya, c’est qu’elle était complètement déconcertante. De toute sa carrière, Hélène en avait vu passer, des cinglées, mais alors celle-là…Elle naviguait entre plusieurs personnalités, mais le capitaine n’était pas dupe. C’était de la manipulation pure. Elle piochait dans un catalogue composé d’une amoureuse transie de son mari (qu’elle venait de poignarder dans la carotide), d’une innocente jeune mariée (qui venait de foutre le feu à Delgado), d’une froide meurtrière sans le moindre remords, et d’une folle furieuse qui hurlait à la mort quand elle en avait marre de répondre aux questions d’Hélène.

-Tu sais, j’en ai vu, des fous, des vrais. Quelques uns m’ont même terrifiée…Commença Hélène. Mais toi, tu n’es qu’une menteuse. Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu fais. Et tu ne seras pas dédouanée pénalement. Personne n’est dupe.

Maya la toisa, interdite, avant que ses yeux ne s’écarquillent, qu’elle ne se recroqueville sur elle-même, entourant ses genoux de ses bras sur la chaise, penchant sa tête de côté comme une gamine attardée.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur le juge, mon papa, il a tué ma maman, et j’ai tout vu. Il a cassé ses mains et il y avait du sang partout, et puis il a coupé son cou, et ma maman elle n’a plus bougé. J’ai tout vu. Il était méchant, mon papa, mais personne ne voulait être ma nouvelle maman, alors, j’étais toute seule, dans les grandes chambres noires au foyer. C’était horrible. Les autres enfants étaient méchants, et moi, je voulais juste revoir ma maman.

Elle en pleurait même, des vraies larmes de vrais crocodiles. Hélène ne cilla pas, et quand elle eut terminé son récit, elle se rassit normalement avant d’éclater d’un rire qui semblait venir d’un autre monde tant il était froid et mécanique.

-Elle en dit quoi, la flic, de ça, hein ?

Hélène hésita sur la façon de répondre, avant, du coin de l’oeil, de voir Lise de l’autre côté de la vitre sans tain mimer un fou rire. Elle était pliée en deux, faisait de grands gestes. _Mais bien sûr._ A son tour, Hélène éclata de rire, un rire coloré, joyeux. Elle s’était réfugiée dans un de ces moments de complicité avec Raphaël rangé dans sa mémoire, et, contrairement a Maya, ce rire était franc. Passé, mais franc. Et cela acheva de déstabiliser Maya.

-Tu es pathétique, ma pauvre fille. Voilà ce qui va t’arriver : tu vas être déferrée au parquet, et incarcérée dès ce soir pour plus de chefs d’accusations que tu ne peux imaginer, incluant une tentative de meurtre sur un flic. Entre nous, ça passe jamais très bien auprès d’un juge. Dès ce soir, tu dormiras en prison. Et tu vas être condamnée à tellement de tôle que tu n’en sortiras que les pieds devant. Dans quelques mois, tu vas donner naissance au gosse de Raphaël, et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas pouponner longtemps. Il sera confié à son père, qui fera un papa extraordinaire. Et c’est _moi_ qu’il ou elle appellera « maman ». De toi, on lui dira le minimum. Cet enfant prendra tout de son père, et sera, comme lui, hors du commun, et fera le bien. Et toi, tu deviendra vieille, ridée, moche et encore plus pathétique coincée dans ta cellule de neuf mètres carrés. Et tu pourras ressasser tout ce qui t’a menée là jusqu’à ce que croiser ta propre gueule dans le miroir ne te dégoûte au point de le briser.

Poussée dans ses retranchements, Maya tenta de cracher à la tête d’Hélène. Mais elle ne put que lâcher un vague postillon qui s’écrasa sur la table, ce qui ne fit que redoubler l’aplomb du capitaine.

-Ridicule.

En face d’elle, toujours dans sa robe qui sentait encore l’essence, Maya se dandina sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l’aise. Elle baissa la tête, plongée dans une semi-réflexion, puis se releva, les yeux plus noirs que jamais, le rictus proche de celui d’une sorcière de conte de fées, et, la voix soudainement altérée pour être plus rauque et gutturale que jamais.

-Vous savez ce que c’est que l’hypoxie, capitaine?

Hélène eut un vague tressaillement mais ne rentra pas dans son jeu. Elle n’était pas à l’aise avec ce jeu entre tutoiement et vouvoiement, comme si elle venait piétiner les codes qu’elle et Balthazar partageaient depuis longtemps. Quand l’un d’eux était en danger de mort, le vouvoiement valsait, et puis finissait par revenir. Rien que ça, ce tout petit détail dont Maya jouait, ça lui tapait sur le système.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer, capitaine. Quand on vit dans un orphelinat depuis toute petite, et qu’on est plus maline que tous les gamins débiles qui se pissaient dessus la nuit, on trouve des façons de s’occuper. Et moi, je suis tombée sur une encyclopédie médicale dans la bibliothèque. Vingt énormes bouquins, passionnant, surtout si on essaie de trancher net la carotide de quelqu’un avec une pique à cheveux.

Hélène était de plus en mal à l’aise, et frissonnait dans sa belle robe. Mais elle refusait toujours de donner la moindre satisfaction à Maya. A _l’autre._

-L’hypoxie, c’est quand on prive les tissus d’oxygène. Ça arrive quand on touche à un poumon, mais aussi quand on perd du sang, beaucoup de sang. Des litres de sang. Et quand le cerveau est privé d’oxygène, c’est fascinant, il s’auto-détruit. Il se décharge de tout ce qu’il ne considère pas essentiel. Comme les souvenirs. Les sentiments. Les émotions.

Cette fois, Hélène ne put retenir les larmes qui se groupaient dans ses yeux. Elles ne tarderaient pas à tomber.

-Est-ce que vous l’aimez assez pour vous occuper d’un légume toute votre vie, capitaine ?

Cette fois, ce fut trop.

Hélène se précipita hors de la salle d’interrogatoire et tituba jusqu’aux toilettes où, une fois encore, elle fut secouée de spasmes, mais son estomac étant désespérément vide, elle ne put que subir l’extrême douleur causé par les vomissements biliaires. En nage, le coeur prêt à exploser hors de sa cage, elle s’appuya contre le mur, agenouillée sur le carrelage éméché gelé, et laissa les sanglots l’emporter encore, comme pour purger.

Le seul réflexe qu’elle pouvait avoir pour contrer cette attaque vicieuse était de composer le numéro de Balthazar, juste pour entendre sa voix, pour apaiser la plaie béante restée ouverte dans sa poitrine. Elle n’avait pas pour projet de laisser un message, mais la phrase d’accueil enregistrée par le légiste était si brève, si courte, qu’elle ne pouvait se contenter de ces quelques mots seulement, et qu’elle avait tout autant besoin de lui parler.

Les sanglots dans sa voix la faisait monter dans les aigus, et son ton était plus rauque que jamais, au bord du murmure.

-Balthazar, c’est moi. C’est Hélène. Si…Si tu te réveilles et que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, alors écoute ce message, et écoute-le encore, et encore, jusqu’à ce que tout te reviennes. Ne m’oublies pas. N’oublies pas tout ce qu’on a vécu. N’oublies pas comme je t’aime, parce que je t’aime tellement, Raphaël, et depuis tellement longtemps. Ne m’écoute pas quand je me force à t’ignorer ou à prétendre que tes frasques-parce que ce sont des frasques, mon amour, tu n’as rien de normal, et je t’aime aussi pour ça-ne m’emportent pas dans ta tornade, parce qu’elles le font à chaque fois. Je n’ai pas divorcé parce que je n’aimais plus mon mari, tu sais. J’ai divorcé parce que quand je fermais les yeux, c’était ton visage qui me revenait, et parce que je ne pouvais plus me mentir à ce point. Tu m’as tout fait vivre, le meilleur, le pire, tu m’as malmenée, tu m’as brisée, et tu m’as reconstruite, tu es un cauchemar et un rêve en même temps, tu es mon plus grand paradoxe et ma plus grande blessure, mais j’ai aussi besoin que tu sois ma plus grande victoire. Je t’ai tout pardonné, j’ai tout oublié, les fois où tu as été cruel, les fois où tu m’as poussée dans mes retranchements, chaque fois que tu m’as bousculée, et il y en a eu plus d’une. Tu me complètes autant que tu me rends folle, mais tu as fais de ma vie quelque chose que je ne savais pas que je pouvais mériter. Alors je t’en prie, je t’en supplie…

Le bip final du message qui ne pouvait aller plus loin retentit, suivi de la voix mécanique qui informait Hélène qu’elle pouvait effacer ou refaire son message si elle pressait le bon bouton. Elle aurait pu l’effacer, tant elle avait mis son âme a nu sur un robot, mais elle n’en fit rien et laissa le serveur enregistrer les quelques mots et l’envoyer sur le portable de Balthazar, resté dans une poche en plastique dans la salle des urgences qui jouxtait le bloc opératoire.

Une vague vibration se fit entendre dans le silence des quatre murs blancs, alors même que de l’autre côté du mur, l’ordre sec du chirurgien claquait et demandait à ses équipes de faire repartir à nouveau le coeur du légiste qui, décidément, était tellement plus fragile qu’on ne l’aurait soupçonné.

**

A l’autre bout de Paris, Hélène senti une décharge dans son propre corps sans qu’elle ne puisse se l’expliquer, comme lorsqu’elle mettait la guirlande de Noël sur le sapin avec ses enfants et qu’ils tombaient sur un fil dénudé. Un coup de jus un peu fort.

**

Du côté du bloc, le chirurgien poussa encore les joules du défibrillateur et plaqua sans cérémonie les deux électrodes sur le torse nu du légiste. Derrière lui, les infirmières, l’anesthésiste, les deux internes et le coordinateur de la banque du sang retenaient leur souffle.

-Ecartez-vous…

Tous reculèrent sans un mot, alors que la sonnerie lancinante du monitoring n’enregistrait qu’un seul mouvement électrique avant de continuer à dessiner une ligne plate, morte, à l’infini.

**

Sur son carrelage, Hélène le ressenti aussi. Cette fois plus fort. Cela la fit se relever, cherchant d’où pouvait venir cette sensation impossible à décrire. C’était autant extérieur à son corps qu’au creux d’elle, et toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses lui semblait en feu.

**

Une troisième fois, ils tentèrent de faire revenir Raphaël, injectant une nouvelle dose d’adrénaline, qui avait tant été sa drogue, et qui, cette fois, se devait de devenir son phare, son point d’ancrage à la vie. Le chirurgien augmenta encore la puissance, alors que dans sa salle d’opération, l’espoir d’une fin heureuse a une bataille de quatre heures déjà s’amenuisait. L’infirmière jetait un œil anxieux à la pendule. Elle avait fait le rapprochement avec la belle jeune femme qu’elle avait récupéré à la petite cuillère plus tôt dans la journée. Rien que pour ça, il fallait qu’il tienne. Rien que parce qu’elle était persuadée qu’ils seraient deux à tomber le cas contraire.

**

Hélène se tenait contre l’évier, épouvantée, secouée par ce mal électrique qu’elle ne pouvait justifier, quand la troisième secousse eut raison de son état de conscience. Telle une princesse en chiffon, elle s’effondra sur le sol froid, la jolie robe toute tâchée peinant à amortir sa chute.

**

Trois arrondissements plus loin, rien n’avait changé.

-On continue, aboya le chirurgien. Raphaël, fais pas le con, tu peux pas me faire ça, pas à moi. Allez, gamin, tiens bon.

**

Le capitaine n’avait pas encore repris connaissance.

Le coeur de Balthazar ne battait toujours pas.

Et pour un bref instant, le temps s’arrêta.

**

Hélène se releva, hébétée, au milieu d’un jardin désert magnifique. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, mais tout y était calme, silencieux sans pour autant que ce ne soit oppressant.

Il lui fallut un moment pour prendre ses marques, même la gravité lui semblait inversée. Le premier indice qui l’informa de l’incongruité de la situation était sa tenue. La robe rose et orange était devenue un rêve de princesse, sublime, perlée et opaline, cette nuance froide mais divine du blanc qui paraît presque luminescent. Sur sa peau dorée, c’était divin. Le tissu était si léger qu’elle se sentait nue, et c’était la plus délicieuse des sensations.

Par curiosité, elle avança un peu dans ce parc et se mira dans la surface tranquille de la rivière qui serpentait. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon parfait sur lequel était piqué un voile léger, vaporeux, lui aussi rebrodé de minuscules perles dans la même nuance. Quant au maquillage, c’était une autre merveille. Le plus beau smokey gris pailleté au monde, un teint qui ne pouvait sortir que de Photoshop tant il était lisse et uniforme, et une touche de beige rosé très pâle.

Pour la toute première fois, elle se sentit comme une poupée.

Alors qu’elle touchait la surface de l’eau pour s’assurer que ce reflet était bien le sien, elle repéra à sa main une bague fine, un anneau simple en or blanc incrusté de fragments d’améthystes taillées en minuscules ovales. Le doigt où cette beauté était porté ne laissait pas vraiment de doutes sur sa raison d’être.

En temps normal, elle aurait exprimé d’une façon ou d’une autre sa surprise, mais là, elle n’avait besoin de faire ressortir aucune émotion qui ne soit pas proche de la joie. Comme si les montagnes de doute, de rage, de peur, de douleur…Tout était parti. Apaisé. Elle avait laissé tout derrière elle par choix, non par force. Elle n’était même pas vraiment confuse par ce soudain changement d’état, d’endroit, de tenue. Elle ne ressentait que cette espèce de nuage de bonheur raisonné, calmé, pur.

Oui, c’était bien ça.

Tout était pur.

Elle se releva, et tourna dans sa belle robe. C’était probablement un réflexe de la petite fille qu’elle avait un jour été, mais c’était en fait trop tentant pour s’en priver. Et la robe tourna. Elle semblait avoir été cousue sur sa peau tant elle la magnifiait, depuis ce bustier qui semblait sorti des mains d’un joaillier tant il était beau, jusqu’à cette parfaite évasée depuis sa taille qui terminait bien au delà de ses pieds nus et venait caresser doucement le gazon dès qu’elle faisait un pas.

-J’aurai fait une putain de princesse Disney…Ne put-elle s’empêcher de lâcher.

Une princesse moderne, qui jure, danse sur les tables, fait un boulot digne d’un prince charmant, et peut tirer dans la tête de Maléfice à cent mètres.

Elle prit un moment pour apprécier le paysage. Il y avait une très fine brume, mais la température était le compromis idéal entre une chaleur de début septembre et la douceur d’une fin mai, sans qu’à aucun moment il n’y ai le moindre inconfort. Même en progressant dans ce jardin qui tenait d’Eden sans être chaussée, ses orteils ne se heurtaient ni aux pierres parsemées ici et là, ni aux petits cailloux, ni même aux racines de fleurs et d’arbres qu’elle frôlait de temps à autre.

Au fur et à mesure qu’elle avançait, le paysage évoluait. D’un simple jardin au bord d’un cours d’eau, elle était en train de déboucher sur un bois majestueux, chargé de chênes centenaires, de bouleaux qui perçaient vers le ciel, de pins d’un vert émeraude, d’arbres fruitiers ici et là qui venaient ajouter des touches de couleur.

Elle ne pouvait expliquer comment, mais elle se sentait guidée par son seul instinct, son corps entier tendu vers une direction qu’elle ne choisissait pas de façon consciente. Un fil d’ariane invisible l’invitait à parcourir la forêt, a se hasarder entre les racines et les fougères, à humer les fleurs sauvages et les baies qui poussaient entre les bosquets.

Mais surtout, elle était envahie par ce sentiment unique, impossible à décrire à quelqu’un qui n’a jamais été amoureux…Celui de l’instant avant de retrouver son âme soeur. L’ivresse de la rencontre, celle du coeur qui accélère, de la peau qui frémit, de la nuque qui frissonne, des mains qui tremblent, et de la bouche qui sèche, mais aussi celui du désir physique qui naît. Au creux d’Hélène, c’était si fort que c’en était presque trop.

Elle accéléra le tempo, gravissant les irrégularités du chemin, les petites buttes crées par la nature elle-même, et les creux causés par les averses et le temps, avalant chaque mètre de forêt avec une excitation et une impatience qu’elle ne pouvait plus maîtriser. Elle s’appuyait sur la cime des arbres pour se donner de la vitesse, et n’entendait derrière elle que les caresses du satin et de l’organza qui chuchotaient contre le sol.

Tout en elle n’était tourné que vers une seule promesse.

Sa respiration accéléra, son coeur tapait contre son bustier tant il était fort.

Son voile se prit dans une ronce, alors, sans faire grand cas de la pièce de dentelle, elle retira la pince et les épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux, et une cascade ondulée dégringola au creux de ses reins, rendant à ce portrait sage toute la liberté qui était propre au capitaine. Elle n’avait rien à faire de ce qu’elle laissait derrière, tout ce qui comptait était devant elle.

Cela faisait un moment qu’elle traversait avec bravoure la forêt quand quelque chose d’autre enserra sa poitrine.

Une forme d’urgence.

Un sentiment plus fort que la peur, que l’amour, même.

Une certitude inexorable.

Aussi, elle força encore le pas, au bord de la course.

Et puis elle s’arrêta net sur une clairière, à bout de souffle.

Il y faisait sombre, pas tout à fait nuit, mais l’heure dorée que prend le soleil pour se coucher. Le ciel y était mauve et orangé, une brise chaude caressait ses boucles. Le petit ruisseau qui coulait au milieu de la prairie faisait un bruit délicat d’eau qui coule contre les galets, et, ici et là, il y avait des bancs de bois blanc, sur lesquels il y avait une de ces plaques que les gens dédient à ceux qu’ils ont aimé.

Elle se pencha sur le premier, et y vit « A Lise ».

Sur le suivant, bien moins évident à tolérer, il y avait « A Jérôme ».

Sur le troisième… « A Raphaël ».

-Non, non, non, non, non…

Des larmes qu’elle ne pouvait arrêter montèrent dans ses yeux, alors qu’elle releva les yeux vers l’avant-dernier banc. Celui-ci lui était dédié. Elle passa sa main sur la plaque, incrédule.

Quelque chose attira alors son attention vers l’autre côté de la rivière.

Ce pourquoi elle était là.

Ce pourquoi elle portait cette robe insensée bien que magnifique.

Ce pourquoi elle avait cet anneau à l’annulaire.

Ce pourquoi elle ne cesserait jamais de se battre.

Sans réfléchir, alors que la silhouette bleuté qu’elle connaissait par coeur n’était même pas sortie de son côté du bois, elle releva les pans de sa robe et traversa le ruisseau sans réfléchir à la morsure glacée de l’eau froide, ni même aux hautes herbes coupantes qui, elles, blessaient ses pieds.

-Raphaël…

Il portait un costume qui aurait pu être le même que celui dans lequel il avait été blessé, mais c’était un autre bleu. Un bleu roi, parfait compromis entre clair et sombre, digne et fantaisiste. Un bleu qui n’était que la nuance la plus sombre de la robe d’Hélène, qui, elle, était sa nuance la plus claire. Les deux extrémités de la même couleur. Le yin et le yang. Feu et eau. Nuit et jour. Les deux facettes du même diamant. Mais, contrairement à la force qu’Hélène démontrait, il était désincarné, vide de toute énergie, le regard perdu, hagard. Hélène eut tout juste le temps de le retenir quand il s’effondra dans ses bras.

-Capitaine…

-Tais toi, mon amour. Garde tes forces.

Sans même y penser, parce que chaque cellule de son être le criait si fort, elle l’aida a progresser dans la prairie, vers son côté de la forêt. Elle avait compris sans avoir à le questionner qu’elle devait le ramener au jardin. Là où c’était doux, et beau, et en paix.

Devant le ruisseau, elle agit presque par réflexe. Il vacillait entre deux états, à peine capable de tenir debout, encore moins de fournir des efforts conséquents.

Renversant la logique de la jeune mariée qui franchit le seuil du foyer conjugal, elle le prit dans ses bras et traversa la rivière, chaque pas devenant plus compliqué encore parce que sa robe se chargeait d’eau, et que son amour n’était pas un petit gabarit, mais elle tenait bon, galvanisée par la passion et par l’urgence, oppressante, terrifiante, qui rendait chaque seconde capitale.

La nuit se rapprochait d’eux, et elle ne pouvait la laisser gagner. C’était impossible, intolérable, inenvisageable. Dans son esprit déjà éreinté par l’effort surhumain, la course était évidente. Elle savait contre quoi elle se battait, pas totalement certaine qu’il était conscient de ce qui arrivait. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Avec la mare de sang restée derrière eux sur la route départementale chargée d’essence, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui demander d’en faire plus. Il était loin, le bel aventurier qui aurait pu arriver en deltaplane à l’IML le matin si la préfecture lui en avait donné l’autorisation. Il n’en restait qu’une coquille éreintée, arrivée au bout du rouleau, incapable de garder encore le cap.

-C’est rien, mon amour. Je suis là. Je vais tenir pour deux. Repose-toi. Tiens bon.

Elle prit un court repos après avoir passé la rivière, avant de reprendre sa course folle, chaque pas devenant un peu plus dur, et chaque effort un peu plus impossible. Elle regardait droit devant vers l’entrée du bois magnifique, refusant de jeter un oeil par dessus son épaule pour savoir si la nuit se rapprochait.

Contre sa nuque, le visage de son prince reposait, un peu chancelant encore. Elle faisait un effort pour tenir son port de tête le plus haut possible, afin de lui donner un peu de confort. Elle avait privilégié le sien, mais ce n’était une fois encore, pas le fait d’un choix, mais bel et bien une force qui émanait de tout ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui et qui semblait imploser dans ses muscles endoloris, ses articulations poussées à bout, et lui conférer une énergie inépuisable bien que tellement douloureuse.

Passée devant les bancs, elle refusa de faire une pause sur celui qui portait son nom, ou celui de Raphaël, ou même celui de Jérôme.

S’arrêter, c’était accepter, et ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes.

Mais, arrivée près de celui de Lise, elle fut forcée de prendre une respiration et de donner à ses membres qui tétanisaient un repos court mais indispensable. Elle déposa son prince délicatement, avant elle-même de s’assoir à côté de lui, anxieuse à l’idée de voir un ciel majestueux, moucheté d’étoiles, les rattraper. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment été une gosse de la nature, les nuits de camping à chercher la grande Ourse, c’était pas du tout son délire, mais elle essayait quand même de déterminer le temps qu’il lui restait.

Plus beaucoup.

Pas assez, même.

-Hélène…Laisse moi.

Maintenant réveillé, Balthazar avait pris la main de sa belle.

-Laisse moi partir. 

-Jamais, siffla Hélène entre deux respirations saccadée. Je ne te laisserai pas.

-Hélène…Il faut se rendre à l’évidence, je suis un cas désespéré. J’ai pas envie de continuer comme ça.

La main de la capitaine parti et claqua sec sur le visage du légiste, qui en grimaça de douleur, maintenant très éveillé. Jamais gifle n’avait fait aussi mal.

-Tu te tais. Tu te tais, et tu m’écoutes. J’en ai marre de te suivre. Je n’en peux plus de l’anthologie des conneries de Raphaël Balthazar. Je suis arrivée au bout de ce que je pouvais endurer de ta cruauté, de tes remarques sifflantes parce que tu n’arrives pas à faire deux choix de vie cohérents depuis que Lise est partie. Elle est partie, Raphaël, tu m’entends. Elle est partie.

Elle lui désigna la plaque sur le banc.

-C’est écrit là. Elle est morte. Elle ne reviendra pas. Mais moi, je suis là. Je suis vivante, et je suis une putain de nana. Je supporte tes conneries et je t’aime toujours autant, si c’est pas une putain de preuve de ce que je suis capable de supporter au nom de l’amour, alors tu es vraiment plus con que je ne le pense, et crois-moi, après ce que tu m’as fais vivre, on peut pas dire que la barre soit très haute.

-Hélène…

Ses larmes étaient tombées dans sa voix.

-Raphaël, je t’en supplie.

Elle se leva et tendit sa main pour qu’il l’imite, ce qu’il fit, la serrant contre lui.

-C’est fini, Hélène. Laisse-moi partir.

-Jamais.

-Si tu m’aimes, laisse-moi partir.

Leurs deux visages étaient si proches. Celui d’Hélène luisait de fièvre et de larmes, alors que celui du légiste était pâle et froid, déjà. Balthazar se rapprocha, caressant la nuque d’Hélène.

-Tu es si belle, Hélène.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser, murmura-t-elle.

D’un même mouvement, ils échangèrent enfin ce baiser qui avait tant attendu pour vivre, et semblait déjà destiné à mourir.

-Au revoir, Capitaine Bach.

D’un pas incertain, titubant, il prit le chemin inverse, alors qu’Hélène se laissa tomber sur le banc.

-Elle était bleu, réussit-elle a dire à voix intelligible malgré sa tragédie. Bleu électrique.

Raphaël se rapprochait de la rivière quand le commentaire l’arrêta.

-Pardon ?

-Bleu. Elle était bleu. La robe qu’il m’avait fallut tant de temps pour choisir. Après la chambre froide.

-Capitaine…Hélène…

-J’ai essayé toute ma penderie, ce soir-là. Tout. J’ai retourné des décennies de fringues. Il fallait que ce soit parfait.

Il s’était un peu retourné, assez pour voir Hélène, mais qu’elle ne voit pas que ses yeux à lui, aussi, brillaient.

-J’étais en retard, mais je ne pouvais pas partir autrement qu’avec la tenue parfaite. J’ai pris un taxi. Je n’ai même pas voulu prendre l’ascenseur tellement j’étais nerveuse. Et quand je suis arrivée…Elle était là. Tu l’avais prise dans tes bras. On s’est encore loupés a deux minutes.

Du côté de Raphaël, c’était une gifle de plus. Dans sa tête, les idées se bousculaient, avec, en tête, cette notion presque tragicomique de la minute mal placée qui aurait pu tout changer.

-Deux minutes et on était heureux. Alors s’il te plaît, Raphaël, donne-moi ces deux minutes qui nous ont tant manqué. Juste ça. Je t’en supplie. Je ne m’en remettrais pas si je dois te perdre.

Elle tendit sa main vers lui.

-Reste.

Le légiste était prêt à passer au dessus de la rivière, mais préféra se retourner et saisir la main d’Hélène avant d’échanger avec elle le plus enfiévré, le plus passionné des baisers. Enfin, elle pouvait se laisser aller, et enfin, il pouvait embrasser des lèvres qui ne trahiraient pas, qui ne seraient pas menteuses, meurtrières ou monstrueuses. Il y avait un goût de vie, de liberté, de joie dans ce baiser. Un goût de reviens-y, aussi…D’envie de remettre la main dans le pot de cookies, et d’en dévorer tout le contenu.

Hélène laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement avant, épouvantée, de se rendre compte que l’obscurité était en train de gagner rapidement du terrain. Elle pouvait voir la nuit engloutir les arbres, l’herbe, se rapprocher du ruisseau.

Elle prit la main de Raphaël, et l’encouragea a la suivre alors qu’ils entamaient, tous les deux, une course contre la mort dans son sens le plus littéral.

Hélène était un guide infaillible, même si la si jolie forêt s’était elle aussi transformée en un bois hanté de contes de fées, mais pas ceux de Disney, plutôt ceux des frères Grimm. Les belles branches chargées de sucre et de fruits étaient devenues des arbres morts aux reflets fantomatiques, les buissons et bosquets étaient maintenant d’épaisses touffes de ronces qui écorchèrent le visage et les bras de la jeune femme, mais elle ne s’arrêtait pas pour autant. Plus un amas de fougères, rien que des feuilles désincarnées, et plus de fleurs en pleine possession de leurs moyens, mais à la place, pétales fanées et pistils en décomposition. Mais Hélène ne lâchait pas la main de Raphaël, et elle servait de locomotive pour leurs deux corps. Raphaël se laissait guider mais suivait le rythme, en dépit de son état de fatigue très avancé.

Il leur sembla que la traversée de l’enfer forestier prit des heures et des heures, et qu’à chaque ralentissement, même imperceptible, la nuit gagnait encore du terrain sur leur folle course, et menaçait de les emporter tous les deux, malgré sa beauté presque sidérante. On y voyait la voie lactée, une lune rousse presque collée à la terre, et une aurore boréale dans les tons turquoise se dessinait derrière eux, belle à en couper le souffle. Mais non. C’était hors de question. Ça n’arriverait pas. Pas tant qu’il restait à Hélène un souffle de vie, une volonté de se battre, une envie de les sauver tous les deux.

Enfin, après ce qui leur sembla être un marathon infini, le jardin, encore baigné de lumière, apparut au bout de ce chemin qui n’avait été qu’une succession d’embûches et de végétaux qui avaient tout tenté pour les retenir.

_La rivière,_ pensa Hélène. _Il faut passer la rivière._

Et, telle une certitude de plus, elle leur fit traverser le gazon redevenu aimable, les cailloux redevenus doux, et le sol redevenu praticable et apaisé. La main toujours fermement entrelacée dans celle de Raphaël, elle se précipita dans l’eau du fleuve, qui, contrairement au ruisseau, était presque tiède, et força le légiste à la suivre.

Et, tous les deux enlacés, ils virent la nuit reculer et rester à bonne distance.

-On a réussi, murmura Hélène.

-Vous avez réussi pour deux, corrigea le légiste.

Le fleuve n’était pas très profond, ils avaient de l’eau jusqu’à la taille. La robe d’Hélène dansait autour d’elle, alors que Raphaël entreprenait de rincer les quelques coupures sur son front, sa nuque et ses bras.

-Contrairement à ce qu’on croit, la meilleure chose à faire pour laver une blessure, c’est l’eau, énuméra-t-il calmement alors qu’il avait retiré un carré de tissu de sa poche de veston et s’en servait pour panser les plaies du capitaine. Parce que les antiseptiques modernes sont bien trop agressifs, et peuvent retarder la cicatrisation.

Il tapota sur la plus grosses coupures dans son cou, alors qu’elle le dévorait des yeux en grimaçant lorsque cela la piquait.

-La meilleure chose à faire, c’est ce bon vieux savon de Marseille.

-Mais on n’a pas de savon de Marseille, murmura Hélène, sentant que chaque contact avec la peau du légiste la faisait encore plus mourir de désir.

-Non, mais on a un très bon médecin.

-Légiste, corrigea Hélène en riant.

-Médecin quand même.

-Tu peux pas t’en empêcher…

Il eut un sourire. Elle lui sourit aussi. Et, dans l’eau tiède, douce, qui apaisait leurs muscles endoloris par la course, ils purent enfin échanger un baiser qui n’était motivé que par la beauté du moment.

-Je vais me battre, Capitaine.

-Je vais me battre pour toi, Raphaël. Je t’en fais la promesse.

Elle montra l’anneau sur son doigt, et le légiste fut un peu surpris de trouver la réplique exacte, sans les améthystes, sur son propre annulaire.

-Ah tiens. Je me disais bien que la robe blanche…C’était pas un vague cosplay un peu chelou de Cendrillon.

-Il faut croire que non, murmura Hélène, croisant ses doigts avec ceux du légiste.

-Est-ce que tu me pardonnera ?

-De quoi ?

-Euh…D’être un abruti fini, pour commencer. De ne pas t’avoir écoutée. D’avoir été une ordure alors que…

-Alors que ?

-Tu sais.

-La seule chose que je sais, c’est que je t’aime. Depuis longtemps. Plus que je n’aurai jamais imaginé aimer quelqu’un. Alors…

-Alors me faire transpercer la carotide a effacé l’ardoise ?

-Ohhh que non.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, alors que l’air autour d’eux changeait.

Balthazar prit les mains d’Hélène et les serra aussi fort qu’il le pouvait.

-Je crois qu’il faut que j’y aille.

Hélène cligna seulement des yeux pour lui faire savoir qu’elle détestait ce moment, mais qu’elle savait qu’ils n’avaient pas le choix. Comme une évidence. Encore une.

Ils échangèrent encore un baiser, plus fort encore que tous ceux qui avaient précédé, et ils étaient si proche l’un de l’autre qu’ils ne faisaient plus qu’un, leurs peaux collées l’une à l’autre dans l’eau. Hélène pouvait sentir le coeur de Raphaël battre si fort contre le sien, une sensation qu’elle ne pourrait jamais décrire tant elle était intense.

Elle ferma les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle serrait le vide, déjà.

-Reviens-moi, eut-elle la force d’articuler, avant de céder à nouveau à la terreur du vide autour d’elle.

Un sommeil profond eut raison d’elle, alors elle se traina vers la rive, et laissa l’inconscience la gagner, alors qu’elle continuait d’admirer sa bague.

-Je t’aime tellement…

Ses yeux se fermèrent, alors que ses cheveux, toujours dans l’eau, formaient une couronne autour de son visage, et pendant un instant, la nature autour d’elle accepta de faire d’elle sa reine.

**

Dans le bloc opératoire, le goût amer de la guerre perdue avait fini par gagner toute l’équipe. Ils avaient largement dépassé les efforts maximaux qu’on concédait aux mourants. Le chirurgien essaya une dernière fois de jouer la carte du défibrillateur, mais après plusieurs doses d’adrénaline et nombre de stimulations, ils étaient tous arrivés à la conclusion qu’ils se battaient contre des moulins a vent. La partie était perdue. Le professeur Rantier, pourtant un des meilleurs spécialistes du pays, peut-être même du continent, dont Raphaël avait été l’élève dans un passé pas si lointain, ne jouait cette dernière carte que comme un acquis de conscience.

Il fit charger la plus haute décharge tolérable par le coeur humain, demanda à ses équipes de s’écarter, et une fois encore, la poitrine du légiste fit un arc presque impossible avant de retomber lourdement sur la table froide.

Ils avaient tous le regard vissé sur la ligne qui était plate depuis si longtemps déjà, mais rien n’arriva.

Le professeur retira ses lunettes de plastique et se pinça l’arrête du nez à hauteur des yeux. _Eh merde, gamin, tu vas pas nous faire ça. T’étais un de mes élèves les plus brillants, avec cette arrogance du savoir qui te coulait à flots entre les doigts. T’aurais fait un toubib incroyable, gamin. Quand j’ai su que tu préférais les morts aux vivants, j’ai pensé que c’était un foutu gâchis de talent. Mais tu étais déterminé. Alors j’ai fermé les yeux. Tu m’emmerde, gamin. Bon voyage là où tu vas. Je suis sûr qu’on finira par se croiser à nouveau._

-Heure du décès, onze heures quinze.

Il fit signe a l’anesthésiste d’arrêter le monitoring. Le bruit de la ligne plate était assourdissant.

Du haut de son beau mètre quatre vingt dix, Stéphane, anesthésiste réanimateur depuis cinq ans, se pencha pour éteindre la machine qui était presque devenue une amie tant elle accompagnait ses jours et ses nuits de garde. Il eut à peine le temps de lever le doigt que la ligne longiligne se brisa et creusa une longue montagne inversée, avant de dessiner un pic vers le haut, et à nouveau vers le bas, puis le haut, et avant qu’ils aient pu comprendre comment, un rythme cardiaque faible mais régulier enchantait la salle d’une musique rassurante.

-Allez, on accélère le pas, il ne m’a pas l’air bien stable et on a encore du boulot.

Pourtant, le coeur du légiste ne sauta plus un seul battement.

Quelque chose avait forcément du se passer.

Quelque chose qui avait renversé sa volonté de mourir en volonté de vivre.

**

Sur le sol des toilettes de la PJ, Hélène reprit connaissance.

Lise se pencha sur elle, et la pris dans ses bras.

Et cette fois, elles purent partager une seule embrassade, physique. Hélène ne saurait pas si elle l’avait imaginé, ou si Lise avait déployé des trésors pour se faire sentir.

-Merci, Hélène.

Avait-elle tout vu ? Ou seulement compris ? Prise dans l’urgence de retourner à l’hôpital au plus vite, Hélène n’avait pas le temps de comprendre.

Dans le taxi, malgré elle, elle cherchait sur son doigt un anneau qui n’existait pas encore.

En vérifiant son téléphone, elle se rendit compte dans son reflet que l’appareil renvoyait qu’il y avait une égratignure parfaitement propre sur son front.


	4. Un silence assourdissant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face à la réalité, Hélène essaie de se battre pour sauver Raphaël, mais tout semble contre eux, et la météo s'en mêle...

Eddy somnolait.

Fatim était plongée dans la lecture d’un roman de gare trouvé dans le minuscule relai H situé dans le hall principal de l’hôpital, et elle corrigeait les erreurs de style avec un crayon rouge en fronçant les sourcils. De temps à autre, elle remettait Eddy en place avant qu’il ne finisse par baver sur son épaule, tout en le couvant d’un regard attendri qu’elle prétendrait ne jamais avoir ne fut-ce qu’envisagé si on la prenait sur le fait. En réalité…Elle avait pris le pied de sa vie hier soir. Mais si elle le lui disait, il paraderait comme un paon a l’IML et elle serait obligée de le trucider, ou de l’enfermer dans un des frigos. Voire les deux.

D’un regard distrait, elle regarda la grosse pendule impersonnelle qui trônait dans la salle d’attente. Cela faisait déjà presque cinq heures que Balthazar était en salle d’opération. Elle ne pouvait pas se convaincre que cela voulait dire qu’il était au moins toujours en vie, mais plutôt que cette salope de Maya avait fait tellement de dégâts qu’il leur fallait longtemps pour réparer ses blessures. Une carotide déchirée, ça demande pas tant de temps que ça.

Fatim se laissa envahir par toutes ses connaissances de légiste et envisagea toutes les issues possibles avant de triompher contre son esprit, et de le faire taire avec les enquêtes de l’inspecteur Durand qui était sûrement le plus mauvais enquêteur de roman. C’était même dingue qu’ils publient pareilles inepties. _Faites votre boulot, les auteurs, mince, renseignez-vous._ _Et évitez de nous écrire des trucs tellement soporifiques qu’ils doivent s’en servir comme anesthésie là-bas._

Elle enviait le sommeil facile d’Eddy, mais, a dire vrai, il était dans un tel état de panique qu’elle préférait le savoir endormi. Elle ne savait que trop bien l’effet que le désespoir avait sur lui, et elle n’avait pas la capacité morale pour le rassurer. L’un comme l’autre avaient bien trop bu la veille, et la gueule de bois était déjà en train de s’auto-qualifier comme spectaculaire. Elle en était à son deuxième litre d’eau histoire de contrer les effets et la migraine, mais il aurait fallut un bon gros petit déjeuner bien gras pour vraiment la mettre au tapis, et tout ce que la cantine de l’hôpital proposait en ce dimanche matin tenait soit de la diététique chiante, soit de la substance extra-terrestre. Et elle, ce n’était pas du tout ce qu’elle voulait. Plutôt du bon gras bien saturé, de la bonne grosse calorie, et une sieste de cinq heures, que tu ne sais plus quelle année on est quand tu te réveilles.

A la place, tragédie, salle d’attente d’hôpital, urgences réa, et la terreur indicible d’avoir perdu son boss, son mentor, et son ami. _Encore._ Il y en avait, du sang, sur la robe du capitaine, ça ne laissait vraiment rien entrevoir de bon ou de positif.

Et la pendule qui continuait sa course inexorable, et cet abruti de Durand qui n’aurait pas vu un foutu cadavre si il était dans son canapé, et Eddy qui ronflait sur son épaule, et cette grosse aiguille qui faisait un bruit digne d’une guillotine à chaque minute passée, et Durand qui se prenait une balle dans l’épaule au stand de tir, _ce putain d’incapable_ , et Eddy qui continuait de dormir comme un bébé, et il lui semblait qu’elle était coincée dans un cercle vicieux qui semblait destiné à la faire tourner chèvre.

Et les minutes passaient.

Et le silence s’installait.

Et ses espoirs s’évanouissaient.

Mais comment Raphaël avait-il pu tomber dans les filets de pareille cinglée ? Et comment est-ce que ni elle, ni Eddy n’avaient-ils pu rien détecter ? Peut-être parce que Balthazar semblait vraiment heureux. Peut-être parce que quand on a vu quelqu’un qu’on aime profondément se consumer et s’auto-détruire pendant des années, alors on ne pose pas trop trop de questions quand on le voit rire et sourire et aimer ? Et puis, elle devait bien avouer que Maya était une sacrée comédienne. Jamais elle n’aurai soupçonné la moindre trace de folie chez elle, alors que, visiblement, c’était la pire des maboules.

Fatim ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle aurait dû être un petit peu plus vigilante. Elle aurait dû comprendre que les yeux fiévreux de son boss en sortant des toilettes juste avant de passer devant le maire ne pouvaient pas être que de l’émotion. Elle aurait dû détecter que l’absence de ce gros fêtard de Jerôme ne pouvait pas être normale. Elle aurait dû essayer d’intercéder en faveur d’Hélène…Parce qu’elle comme Eddy étaient persuadés que légiste et capitaine allaient finir par se consumer mutuellement à force de se tourner autour. Alors quand Maya était revenue dans le jeu…Ils avaient même étés un peu déçus. Surtout Eddy.

-Mais non, moi je shippais à donf…J’y croyais. OTP, quoi !

Elle s’était contentée de hausser les épaules. Tout plutôt que de lui dire qu’il avait raison et qu’elle partageait son avis. Mais elle était bel et bien d’accord.

Fatim leva les yeux de l’atroce roman, juste pour voir arriver la silhouette du capitaine qui venait de passer l’entrée des Urgences. Elle en profita pour secouer Eddy-bon, d’accord, peut-être un _peu_ violemment-qui se réveilla en criant « pas les canards en plastique, maîtresse ». Fatim le toisa, interdite.

-Quoi ?

-J’aimerai pas avoir a ranger le bordel dans ta tête, mon pauvre.

Il lui fit une grimace, alors qu’Hélène arrivait dans la salle. Elle chercha dans le regard de Fatim une information que personne n’avait encore, et pour cause.

Derrière elle, le chirurgien, retirant son masque et son calot, pressait le pas vers eux trois.

Fatim et Eddy partagèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire. _Ce putain de timing, Capitaine. A la minute près._

Le médecin s’assit face aux deux légistes, et invita Hélène à se mettre à leur hauteur. Sans pouvoir trop se l’expliquer, Hélène savait qu’il était toujours en vie. La question à laquelle personne ne savait encore répondre, c’était dans quel état il était, et même si elle refusait de se l’avouer, Maya avait injecté son venin avec cette histoire d’hypoxie.

_Si le chirurgien n’en parle pas, alors c’est gagné._

_Ne le dis pas. Ne le dis pas. Ne le dis pas. Ne le dis pas._

-On vient juste de terminer, et ça a été une belle bataille.

Eddy et Fatim étaient en apnée, alors qu’Hélène jouait avec une alliance qui n’existait pas.

-Les dégâts étaient bien supérieurs à ce qu’on pensait, et il a fallut qu’on y aille avec précautions pour réparer les tissus et son artère. On lui a transfusé pas loin de trois litres de sang pour compenser ce qui avait été perdu avant et pendant l’opération. C’est la partie positive de l’histoire. Du reste…

Hélène eut un sourire triste.

-Son coeur s’est arrêté, pas vrai ?

Eddy et Fatim étaient comme des chiens devant un match de tennis. On regarde à droite, on regarde à gauche, puis à droite, et encore à gauche. Médecin. Hélène. Médecin. Hélène.

Le chirurgien eut un haussement de sourcils de surprise.

-A la toute fin de l’opération, oui. Comment…

Hélène se contenta de tordre ses mains.

-Je l’ai senti.

Eddy mit un coup de coude à Fatim et lui glissa « OTP, je l’avais bien dit » à l’oreille de sa partenaire. Fatim étaient à deux doigts de s’excuser du manque cruel de correction de son collègue mais la scène était déjà trop surréaliste, et son cerveau avait déconnecté la plupart de ses terminaisons logiques. Elle essayait juste de marier sa connaissance de la médecine à ce que le chirurgien était en train de leur annoncer, mais la seule chose qui en ressortait, c’était que ce n’était pas bon. Pas bon du tout, même.

-On a eu un mal fou à le réanimer, et on est passés vraiment, vraiment tout près du drame. Alors je ne peux pas me prononcer. Il est vivant. C’est tout ce que je peux dire. Tout le reste va dépendre de son réveil, et je ne sais pas si il va se réveiller, ou quand. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne pensais pas que Raphaël allait tenir le coup après cet arrêt. Je ne suis pas capable de vous dire s’il va vivre une heure, un jour, ou si il va une fois encore nous faire tous mentir et défier toutes les règles.

Hélène essaya de comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire par là, interdite. Le médecin, visiblement épuisé, eut un sourire.

-J’ai été un de ses enseignants pendant son cursus médical. Jamais vu un gamin aussi brillant, ni aussi agaçant par ses excentricités. Je me rappelle d’un cours d’anatomie où monsieur avait dévalé les marches de l’auditorium en rollers. Pas un bleu. Pas un hématome. Et un beau bordel dans mon cours. J’ai eu envie de lui en coller une, et je lui ai mené la vie dure le reste du semestre. Il a fini avec la meilleure moyenne.

Hélène et lui partagèrent un sourire, et le médecin mit sa main sur celle du capitaine.

-On tient bon. Si j’ai bien appris quelque chose en quarante ans de carrière, c’est bien que l’espoir, c’est comme le loto. Ça coute pas grand chose, mais ça peut rapporter gros. Courage. Une infirmière va venir vous emmener le voir.

Le chirurgien quitta la salle d’attente après avoir mis un main rassurante, presque paternelle, sur l’épaule d’Hélène, et avoir salué du regard Eddy et Fatim. Hélène ne savait pas quoi penser, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser le doute l’enlacer et la rendre plus dingue qu’elle ne pourrait le supporter, alors, elle courra derrière lui.

-Docteur…Docteur ! Cria-t-elle, sans se soucier des regards alentours qui ne semblaient pas apprécier que la quiétude soit brisée par cette femme qui semblaient n’en avoir rien a faire de qu’on dirait d’elle. Si ils avaient su qu’on parlait d’un capitaine de police, il y a beaucoup à parier que les chose se seraient passées autrement.

Le chirurgien s’arrêta et se retourna, alors qu’elle posait cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il ne savait pas. Ils avaient estimé qu’il avait été privé d’oxygénation décente pendant plusieurs minutes, mais personne ne pouvait estimer les dégâts tant qu’il était dans le coma.

-Le temps joue en notre faveur, capitaine. Je suis sûr que Raphaël n’a pas fini de nous étonner. J’en suis persuadé. Vous savez, il était perdu. On ne réussissait pas à le réanimer, et quand on avait tous baissé les armes, il est revenu. Tant que la partie n’est pas perdue, alors elle est gagnante. Gardez cela en tête.

A nouveau, il serra l’épaule de la jeune femme avant de courir vers une autre vie à sauver. Seule au milieu du grand couloir blanc à s’en briser les iris, Hélène avait soudainement très froid. Elle se sentait perdue, incapable de comprendre ce que le chirurgien avait dit, comme s’il lui avait parlé dans une langue étrangère, inconnue, qu’elle n’avait encore jamais entendu.

A nouveau, la petite rousse qui avait su l’aider ce matin, et qui, même si Hélène ne le savait pas, avait assisté à la majorité de l’intervention vint la prendre doucement par le bras, et l’entraîna vers l’ascenseur et le premier étage.

Autour d’Hélène et de l’infirmière, le premier étage était un tout autre monde. Un monde d’astronautes, presque, tant les bruits alentours n’étaient que ceux des appareils destinés à maintenir les gens en vie, et tant le personnel soignant était méconnaissable, cachés dans des tenues de plastique et de tissus jetables, de lunettes transparentes, de masques, de charlottes, de surchaussures, de chariots en métal sur lesquels reposaient des poches, des seringues, des compresses, et des instruments dont elle ignorait l’utilisation et refusait de s’interroger dessus.

Elle se laissa guider dans une petite salle où l’infirmière, toujours avec une douceur qui ne pouvait que venir d’un autre monde tant elle était naturelle et infinie, lui mit une blouse vaporeuse jaune, un masque vert pâle, puis la petite infirmière se désinfecta les mains et mit du gel dans celles d’Hélène, puis elle fit un petit chignon avec la tresse d’Hélène, piqua une de ses propres piques à chignon-elle en avait toujours un jeu d’une douzaine sur elle-et lui enfila une charlotte bleue sur la tête en couvrant bien tous les petits cheveux qui auraient pu en déborder.

_Elle pourrait être ma gamine, mais regarde comme elle prend soin de toi. Tu es entre de bonnes mains, mon amour._

Au final, elle ne savait pas vraiment qui elle voulait rassurer. Elle-même, probablement. Face à l’incertitude, elle essayait de réunir ce qu’il lui restait de palpable pour alimenter ce fameux espoir dont le chirurgien n’avait de cesse de lui parler, comme si elle essayait de monter une maison en legos avec deux briques et trois cure-dents.

-Quand vous rentrerez chez vous, mettez-vous une bonne couche de crème hydratante pour les mains. Le gel hydro de la réa est nettement plus agressif que celui des autres unités.

Hélène se contenta de hocher la tête, bien trop intimidée pour réussir à parler. D’un coup, la forêt de son souvenir ne lui semblait plus si terrifiante, tant la perspective de voir l’amour de sa vie dans ces conditions lui faisait peur.

En fait, ce n’était pas que de la peur. La peur, elle vit avec tous les jours. On ne devient pas flic si on refuse d’affronter la peur au quotidien. Non, c’était autre chose, qui était enraciné dans une forme de terreur qu’elle ne connaissait que depuis ce matin. Que depuis qu’elle avait été persuadée de le perdre sur le bitume, que depuis que son sang s’était répandu sur elle, sur son visage, sur ses bras, sans qu’elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qui leur était arrivé. Et encore…Avec Raphaël toujours conscient, c’était facile de lui hurler son amour, de lui lâcher à la tête tout ce qu’elle pouvait trouver pour le faire tenir.

Mais là…Là, c’était autre chose. Il lui semblait que Balthazar lui échappait déjà beaucoup. Comme si, d’une certaine façon, cinq heures sur une table d’opération avaient profondément modifié qui il était. Imaginer ce que les médecins avaient du lui faire…C’était comme si elle pouvait sentir le trou dans son propre cou, comme si c’était elle qui avait été blessée.

Si seulement.

Si seulement elle s’était précipitée plus vite, plus fort, si elle l’avait poussé hors d’atteinte, peut-être que c’est elle qui serait entre la vie et la mort, là, maintenant.

Mais lui…Aurait-il fait de même ?

Aurait-il su se jeter sur elle et la supplier de ne pas partir et lui aurait confessé son amour ? Il n’avait pas été foutu de faire le bon choix avant. Mais confronté au fait de la perdre de façon imminente, aurait-il eu le même courage ? Aurait-il su mettre son coeur à nu ?

Et là, juste devant le box des soins intensifs, la main tremblante avant de pousser la porte glissante, elle ne savait plus. Cette certitude qui l’avait maintenue à flot, et qui l’avait laissée dans une forme de bulle d’amour semblait sur le point de se briser. L’un dans l’autre, c’était facile de le tenir à bout de bras, puisqu’il n’était pas physiquement présent. Elle avait tout à fait pu se constituer un genre de Raphaël idéal. Loin de l’abruti fini qui l’avait traitée comme une moins que rien. Mais là…

Même si il restait inconscient, même si il ne se réveillait jamais, elle se retrouvait confrontée à ce que lui pensait de tout cela. Ce que _lui_ ressentait vraiment. Il avait bien essayé de lui murmurer quelque chose ce matin, mais rien n’était sorti de sa voix, rien de plus qu’un vague râle qui n’avait aucun sens, aucune signification…Mais au final, elle n’en savait rien. Elle se basait sur ses propres souhaits, sur ce désir brûlant, et sur ce qu’elle espérait être vrai.

Face à une forme de réciprocité, ou un refus de celle-ci, elle avait l’impression que ses forces étaient en train de la quitter.

Et elle ne pouvait même pas comprendre d’où venait cette certitude bizarre qu’elle l’avait sauvé, tout à l’heure, quand son coeur s’était éteint. Et si elle était tout simplement en train de perdre la raison ? Et si la folie avait eu raison de son être, ravagée par cet amour qui lui avait été impossible pendant si longtemps ? Et si elle n’était qu’un cliché de plus de la pauvre fille amourachée qui ne parvient plus a vivre dans la réalité et s’est enterrée dans un tissu de promesses et de mensonges, d’idéaux et de rêves d’adolescente mal fagotée…

Et si.

Et si.

Et si.

_Allez, ma grande, on assume, et puis on affronte la vérité._

Elle a posé la main à plat sur la vitre du box. Elle ne pouvait rien voir de ce qui se passait à l’intérieur grâce à un store blanc tiré, et fit coulisser la porte vitrée lentement, comme si elle avait peur d’en casser le matériau. Quand celle-ci fut suffisamment ouverte, elle resta un moment sur le seuil, sans oser entrer, le regard confus, vissé sur le sol impeccable bien qu’usé par les centaines d’allers et retours qu’il avait connu.

Derrière elle, l’infirmière la gardait à vue. Elle avait bien repéré son teint pâle et son coeur irrégulier, et elle ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière à perdre connaissance du côté des proches et non celui des patients. C’était étrange, cette façon que son métier avait de lui voler parfois ses élans d’empathie, et beaucoup plus rarement, de lui laisser loisir de voir débuts et fins des histoires dont elle était une actrice de second rang sur un fragment de leurs vies aussi court que possible. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de ces deux-là, mais elle avait certainement été témoin d’assez de choses qui dépassaient l’entendement en une mâtinée.

Et la première étant la vérité médicale qu’on ne dit pas toujours aux familles. Il était perdu. Il aurait dû mourir. Elle avait vu des gens revenir de très loin, mais lui…Lui, ça tenait de l’impossible. Ce qu’elle aimait le plus dans la médecine, c’était que la science avait un arsenal des possibles, un genre de couteau-suisse de ce qu’on pouvait faire et ne pas faire, et que dans cet arsenal se dessinait un éventail des chances. Des miracles, elle n’en avait pas vu tant que cela. Ils arrivaient, oui, c’était évident. Parfois, une grosse tumeur réduit alors que le patient est en protocole d’essai clinique avec le placebo. Et puis, des fois, une paire coeur-poumons arrive alors que le patient n’a que quelques heures à vivre après des années d’attente vaine. Mais même ça…Etait-ce vraiment des miracles, ou juste une fois encore les trésors de la science qui s’exprimaient de façons encore mal connues ?

Mais ce matin, quand elle avait rejoint l’équipe au bloc opératoire pour relayer sa collègue qui terminait sa garde de nuit, elle savait que c’était peine perdue. Ce n’était pas un simple trou qu’il avait dans la nuque, mais un cratère, profond, qui avait endommagé tellement de tissus que sa carotide n’avait pas été sectionnée dans l’horizontale, mais verticalement. Ils avaient du réparer son artère sur huit centimètres-à échelle humaine, ça revenait à bâtir un pont entre les côtes de la Bretagne et New York. Un travail d’orfèvre, d’une finesse et d’une précision hors du commun. Et même comme ça, les risques d’infections étaient immenses, l’hémorragie resterait une épée de Damocles pendant des semaines avant que la cicatrisation ne se fasse, et il avait été tant transfusé que seule une minuscule partie du sang qui coulait dans ses veines était le sien, tout le reste venait d’un donneur. Ce qui induisait une collection de risques cardiaques et pulmonaires, des problèmes de coagulation, d’hypothermie, et ce n’était que la partie émergée de l’iceberg. Des dizaines d’autres problèmes d’ordre létal pouvaient arriver à tout moment.

Qu’il survive si longtemps était, en soi, un tour de force. Elle ne savait pas précisément ce qui le liait à la jolie jeune femme blonde, mais elle savait comment cela allait se terminer.

La science à ses limites que même l’amour ne saurait repousser.

Elle resta en retrait, voyant sa belle silhouette courbée dans la jolie robe colorée hésiter avant de rentrer. Elle connaissait ce sentiment. Comme si, justement, la science avait tellement pris le dessus sur les sentiments qu’ils étaient dépossédés de leur histoire. Elle voulait l’encourager, mais elle savait qu’il n’y avait rien de l’autre côté qu’elle voulait vraiment voir. Seulement l’entêtement de quelques êtres humains qui jouaient à dieu même quand ils savaient avoir perdu la partie.

Hélène resta paralysée dans l’encadrement de la porte vitrée une longue minute. Elle avait clos ses yeux, et essayait de ne pas céder à la panique crée par la simple musique de la médecine. Le bruit de machines. Elle en entendait certaines qu’elle avait subi pas plus tard que la veille avec Delgado-le murmure du respirateur, les sonneries des moniteurs-et d’autres qu’elle ne connaissait pas, et dont elle se serait bien passée. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment ralentir son esprit qui inventait des appareillages aux bruits inconnus, alors, pour faire cesser ce manège, elle fit un décompte mental et ouvrit ses yeux.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé tant l’imagination, finalement, était moins brutale que la réalité. Une nouvelle vague de larmes entêtées s’agglutinaient dans ses yeux et refusaient tout net de tomber, et elle du s’appuyer contre un meuble métallique avant de s’effondrer. Ses jambes étaient en coton, et ne parvenaient plus à la porter, alors qu’elle était recroquevillée sur le sol, foudroyée par la douleur. Ce fut le travail de toutes ses forces mobilisées en même temps qui la firent se relever et s’approcher un peu, sidérée par le spectacle d’horreur devant ses yeux.

Il lui fallut un instant avant de voir l’être humain, encore vivant, sous le labyrinthe de tubes et de machines, de cathéters et d’électrodes. La totalité de ses fonctions vitales était observée, détaillée, surveillée, comme autant de rappels de son sablier de vie dont les grains lui coulaient entre les doigts. Elle s’approcha lentement de la tête du lit, et de son visage tellement, tellement blanc. D’instinct, elle frôla la peau de son bras, nu, qui était terriblement froide.

-Un jour, murmura-t-elle, tu arrêteras de te balader torse nu rien que pour me rendre folle…

Sa boutade tomba à plat, parce qu’il n’était pas en mesure de lui rétorquer un jeu d’esprit, ou un simple clin d’oeil de charmeur qui, d’habitude, la rendait folle de rage. Aujourd’hui, elle aurait tout donné pour une raison de plus de se montrer faussement agacée.

Il était torse nu, mais au vu de la douzaine d’électrodes posées sur sa peau, c’était une évidence que le couvrir n’aurait pas servi à grand chose. La partie base de son corps depuis la taille était vaguement couverte par un drap bouilli qui portait la marque des hôpitaux de Paris. Du reste, tout était scène d’horreur pour Hélène. L’immense pansement rougeoyant qui cachait la blessure. Le tube bleuté dans sa gorge, et le poumon artificiel qui respirait pour lui. Le capteur d’oxygénation sur son doigt qui s’affichait sur le monitoring cardiaque, et de ce qu’Hélène pouvait en comprendre, les chiffres étaient médiocres. La ligne du rythme de son coeur était fragile, brisée, irrégulière, et les bips chantaient une mélodie inquiétante. Parfois, ils étaient longs, et parfois très courts, et même si le capitaine n’y connaissait pas grand chose, elle savait que ce n’était pas bon du tout. Du reste, elle ne comprenait pas grand chose. Elle reconnaissait un tensiomètre sur son bras gauche qui était automatisé et se déclenchait toutes les cinq minutes, lui aussi affichant une courbe inquiétante. Tout au plus, ça montait jusqu’à huit, tombant parfois en dessous de six. Elle repéra sur une perche à perfusion sophistiquée plusieurs poches, dont la sempiternelle poche rouge. Ils continuaient de le transfuser. C’était presque trop. De tout ce qu’Hélène parvenait à comprendre, c’était que la médecine s’acharnait déjà beaucoup, sans avoir si cela servait vraiment à quelque chose. Il avait déjà l’air si loin.

Elle se pencha avec toutes les précautions du monde et déposa un baiser sur son front glacé.

-Si tu pouvais perdre l’habitude de mourir régulièrement, ce serait bien…

Elle n’était même pas tout à fait remise du cauchemar de l’année précédente. Cet imbécile s’était chopé la peste et en était revenu, non sans lâcher, là aussi, la rampe. Sans Eddy et Fatim, il était mort.

Hélène chercha du regard un fauteuil, et s’y posa délicatement, avant de trouver un peu de la main de Raphaël qu’elle pouvait prendre dans la sienne. Elle eut envie de lui parler, là, maintenant, mais ça faisait si mal que sa gorge serrée n’arrivait pas à laisser échapper un mot. A la place, elle retira avec une infinie douceur l’alliance meurtrière de la main du légiste, parce qu’elle n’y avait pas sa place, et la glissa dans une des poches de sa robe.

-Elle sera mille fois plus belle, la nôtre…Fut la seule phrase qu’elle arriva à prononcer avant de s’effondrer en sanglots.

De l’autre côté de la paroi en verre, restée entrouverte, Eddy et Fatim étaient témoins de ce spectacle désolant, alors même qu’Eddy se battait avec l’idée qu’il allait perdre son presque père de substitution. Fatim savait que le forcer à confronter Raphaël dans cet état-encore-ne servirait à rien, alors, elle décida de le raccompagner chez lui, et finalement, de passer la nuit ensemble. Etrange comme la proximité directe de la mort forçait encore leur rapprochement.

Hélène resta plusieurs heures, là, assise, incapable de parler, à serrer la main un tout petit peu plus tiède de son légiste. Le fluide sanguin qu’ils étaient en train de lui transfuser était chauffé, pour essayer de faire monter sa température corporelle au delà des pénibles 34 degrés qu’il ne dépassait guère, mais, entre les doigts de la jolie capitaine, le retour de la timide chaleur était perceptible.

Le jour se coucha, et elle finit par s’endormir à ses côtés.

Le jour se leva, et elle était toujours là.

Elle appella la PJ et demanda des jours de congés qui lui étaient dus depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Naturellement, elle les obtint sans aucune difficulté. Le commandant divisionnaire lui proposa une aide psychologique qu’elle déclina dans un premier temps.

Jérôme se stabilisait.

Mais lui non plus ne se réveillait pas.

Raphaël s’enfonçait, puis remontait, puis perdait pieds à nouveau. Pendant trois jours, Hélène eut l’impression qu’il était sur le fil en permanence. Même quand elle avait besoin de prendre une douche, elle ne s’absentait qu’une heure.

Elle avait fait la promesse à Raphaël que s’il mourrait, elle serait avec lui.

Elle ne le laisserait pas partir seul.

Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à lui parler. Elle avait, à chaque fois, une boule dans la gorge tellement dure et douloureuse que les mots peinaient à sortir. Elle n’avait jamais été aussi silencieuse pendant une si longue période.

Le chirurgien vint discuter avec elle le quatrième soir. Il lui expliqua plus en profondeur l’état du légiste. Elle posa de but en blanc la question de l’hypoxie, encore, et une nouvelle fois, il n’eut rien à répondre. Quand elle lui demanda s’il pensait que ses chances de s’en remettre s’amélioraient, il se contenta de lui dire que chaque jour qui passait ajoutait une petite brique au fameux pont entre les vivants et les morts, et que chaque brique lui serait nécessaire pour franchir le fossé.

Ce qu’Hélène donnait sans aucune limite à Raphaël, elle s’en privait cruellement. Elle grignotait à peine, buvait très peu, dormait très mal sur le fauteuil austère, alors, arriva ce qui devait arriver. Alors qu’Hélène se pencha pour rattraper son téléphone qu’elle avait mis à charger sur une des prises de la chambre, un arc électrique se forma lorsqu’elle débrancha son câble et s’élança dans son bras gauche, faisant perdre connaissance à la jeune femme.

**

-Eh ben nous v’là bien, Capitaine.

Hélène eut du mal à s’habituer à la luminosité de l’immense lampe juste au dessus d’elle, et eut un effet de persistance rétinienne qui l’empêcha de parfaitement distinguer où elle était. A la place, elle tenta de comprendre aux sensations : froid, très froid, même. Son corps était raide comme après une semaine de sport sans journées de récupération. Ses muscles étaient incroyablement durs.

Et…Elle était nue.

Mais pas _un peu_ nue.

Totalement nue.

Ah.

Et sur une des tables d’autopsie de l’IML.

C’était donc ça, la lampe.

Elle regarda autour d’elle avant de tomber sur Balthazar, assis à côté d’elle, un scalpel à la main.

-Je suis…Morte ?

-Entre nous, capitaine, c’est quand même rare de finir vivante sur une table d’autopsie.

-Vous parlez souvent à vos occupants de tables d’autopsie ?

-Hmmm…Joker.

-Vous êtes complètement ravagé.

-Oui, mais en attendant, moi, je suis du bon côté de la table.

-Vous êtes légiste, c’est encore heureux.

Il croisa ses bras au bord de la paillasse et posa sa tête par dessus.

-Bon. On fait comment ?

-Je suis contente de voir que ma mort vous fait tant plaisir, Balthazar…

Il la regarda avec un air interdit.

-Ben il fallait bien que vous vous décidiez à nous rejoindre, Hélène…

Elle se pencha et regarda autour d’elle. Balthazar était là dans son costume de légiste, mais Lise aussi était présente, dans sa robe pull. Et…Delgado était dans un coin, avec son habituel sourire de bonne pâte.

Elle se leva et se précipita sur lui, et lui fit un vrai câlin en bonne et due forme.

-Jérôme…Tu m’as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi, Hélène, mais là, c’est gênant.

C’était comme si sa nudité ne l’avait pas frappée. C’était factuel : elle ne portait pas de vêtements, mais c’était tout comme. Aucune pudeur, aucune forme d’embarras ou de timidité. Tout au plus un détail, mais si Jérôme n’avait pas rougi comme une tomate mûre à point, elle ne s’en serait pas du tout formalisée.

Ses trois compagnons la toisaient avec une expression amusée. Rien n’était ni moqueur, ni problématique. Le regard de Jérôme était fuyant, celui de Lise un peu admirative, et celui de Balthazar brillait d’un éclat de désir pur. _Ouh, flattée._ Ragaillardie par ce constat, elle remonta sur la table d’autopsie, sans une seule seconde avoir la moindre peur de ce qu’on-ou dans ce cas précis, ce que Raphaël-allait lui faire.

Sans qu’elle ne puisse s’expliquer comment, Jérôme et Lise quittèrent la pièce, ou plutôt, ils disparurent tous les deux, presque comme si c’était un tour de magie. Elle se leva sur ses coudes, les cherchant du regard, alors que Balthazar approchait ses instruments du capitaine et levait à nouveau son scalpel vers sa poitrine.

-Curieux de voir ce qu’on va y trouver, Capitaine.

Hélène se rallongea sans, une fois encore, faire preuve de la moindre peur. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir, quand même. C’était quand même sa propre autopsie à laquelle elle assistait, après tout…

**

Quand Hélène rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours sur le fauteuil raide comme la justice, Balthazar était toujours l’homme au milieu des machines, mais au bout de son bras, sur le dessus de sa paume, il y avait un gros pansement et un cathéter qui en sortait, et elle se sentait comme dans un nuage.

Agenouillée à côté d’elle dans sa jolie blouse rose, Sophie lui sourit.

-Bienvenue de retour parmi nous, Hélène. Vous nous avez fait une petite frayeur, capitaine.

-Que…Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Sophie pointa du doigt la prise de courant maintenant bariolée de gros scotch noir.

-Une nouvelle victime de notre circuit électrique qui mériterait d’être sérieusement revu. A force d’avoir des systèmes de pointe pour la réa, on en oublie les prises lambda et celle-ci a un casier judiciaire long comme le bras. Et comme vous êtes toute faiblarde…Vous avez fait un malaise.

Hélène peinait à tout saisir, encore perturbée par sa vision. Sophie hocha la tête.

-Un coup de jus.

-Ah…Fut tout ce qu’Hélène pu dire sur le moment.

Hélène eut du mal à se sortir de ce rêve bizarre qui semblait si réel, et était un peu déboussolée par son incongruité. Ses pensées étaient en brouillard, et elle se sentait vide de toute énergie. Elle jeta un oeil inquiet à sa main, sur lequel Sophie posa la sienne, chaleureuse.

-C’est juste un petit cocktail pour vous réhydrater et faire remonter votre taux de sucre dans le sang. Quand est-ce que vous avez mangé quelque chose pour la dernière fois ?

Hélène du faire un réel effort de concentration.

-Um…J’ai mangé une salade a la cafétéria de l’hôpital hier soir…

Sophie jeta un oeil à sa montre.

-Il est presque vingt heures. J’ai besoin de me fâcher, ou vous allez commencer à prendre soin de vous ?

Hélène eut un regard de petite fille prise à ne pas faire ses devoirs. Sophie lui sourit encore.

-Bien. Les repas, c’est trois fois par jour, et la salade, elle s’accompagne d’un minimum de sucres lents. Vous ne lui servirez à rien si vous-même vous tombez dans les abricots tous les deux jours…

-Les abricots ? S’étonna Hélène.

L’infirmière sourit à nouveau.

-En tant qu’infirmière, je suis pas trop fan de « tomber dans les pommes ». Ça fait mal, tomber dans des pommes, et ça fait aussi mal aux pommes. Alors que des abricots, c’est confortable, et puis ça fait de la compote, et c’est bon, la compote d’abricots. Avec un peu de basilic, et un bon verre de vin blanc frais, c’est parfait.

Hélène eut un sourire.

-Vous me rappelez quelqu’un.

Elles jetèrent toutes les deux un regard au grand absent de la pièce, bien que physiquement tout à fait présent.

-Ah. Raphaël le livre de cuisine, sourit Sophie.

-Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un manger autant. Tout le temps. Même dans des moments où un être humain normal aurait eu un haut le coeur…Pas lui. Scènes de crime, autopsies…Rien ne le dégoûte. Il a tout le temps un truc à grignoter.

-Dites, vous voudriez pas faire un peu comme lui histoire de vous retaper un peu ?

-Je vais essayer. Promis.

-Je vous laisse vous reposer, la perfusion devrait durer une petite heure, et ça va vous donner un petit coup de boost. Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à manger.

Sophie quitta la chambre sans un bruit, alors qu’Hélène essayait de trouver une position un peu plus confortable. Sophie avait glissé un oreiller sous ses épaules et sa nuque, et elle avait posé sur elle une couverture un peu rêche, mais qui absorbait ce frisson qu’elle ressentait.

Dehors, par la seule fenêtre du petit box, elle aperçut un orage qui zébrait le ciel, et le tonnerre fit vibrer les vitres. _Il était près, celui-là._ Hélène se souvenait de la petite gamine effrontée qui aimait à regarder le ciel et compter les secondes entre la lumière et le son. Cela lui donnait l’impression d’être toute puissante.

Ses yeux se fermaient lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Avec précautions, pour ne pas se débrancher de la perfusion, elle attrapa le petit appareil. Tiens, un numéro inconnu…Mais dont les premiers chiffres, eux, semblaient lui parler. Lentement, elle swipa de gauche à droite et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

-Capitaine Bach, je vous éc…

-Hélène, c’est moi.

Instantanément, elle se senti mille fois mieux. Comme si une part d’elle-même lui avait été rendue.

-Jérôme…Tu ne sais pas comme ça fait du bien de t’entendre.

Une larme glissa le long de sa tempe. Une larme de joie, enfin.

-Comment tu vas ?

-On dirait que je me suis échappé d’un barbecue en cours de cuisson.

Elle eut un petit rire, qu’il partagea.

-Je me suis réveillé ce matin, mais j’étais pas frais. Je ne sens toujours pas l’arrière de mon crâne et mon bras, mais ils ont l’air de dire que je m’en sors mieux que ce qu’ils pensaient. Cette salope de Maya m’a pas loupé.

La voix d’Hélène se brisa en posant son regard sur Raphaël.

-Tu n’es pas le seul qu’elle n’a pas loupé.

-Ah merde. Baltha ?

Hélène lui raconta alors ce qui était arrivé, comment c’était arrivé, et l’enfer impassible dans lequel elle était depuis. Delgado était sincèrement désolé, mais n’avait pas vraiment l’énergie pour monter en stress. Il était encore très faible, et reprendre des forces allait lui demander du courage, de la force morale, mais aussi d’immenses efforts. Hélène savait cela très bien, et lui promis de venir le voir le lendemain matin à la première heure. Cette courte conversation lui avait rendu du baume à l’âme, ou alors, peut-être que le cocktail de Sophie avait marché mieux que de raison. Un peu surprise, Hélène vit que celle-ci lui avait déposé un plateau repas pendant qu’elle était au téléphone. Elle ne s’en était même pas rendue compte.

Tendant sa main vers la table sur roulettes, elle remarqua un spasme dans les doigts de la main gauche de Raphaël. Non sans un effort, elle croisa ses doigts aux siens.

-Tu m’entends. Je sais que tu m’entends. Il faut que tu reviennes, Balthazar. Pas parce que j’en ai besoin, pas parce que Eddy et Fatim vont finir par se taper dessus à force de se chamailler, mais parce que le monde est plus beau avec toi dedans. Fais un effort, s’il te plaît. Pour moi.

Elle senti un mouvement plus net, plus clair dans son bras.

-Pour nous.

Là, elle en était certaine, il avait bougé. Pas nerveusement, non, non non non…Un vrai mouvement intentionnel. Quelque chose de voulu. Hélène tenta de l’encourager encore, mais rien de plus n’arriva. Sophie lui avait expliqué qu’il venait de si loin qu’un petit effort lui coûterait une énergie folle s’il se réveillait. On l’avait encouragée à la patience.

Hélène picora dans l’assiette que Sophie lui avait laissée, et reconnu, touchée, du contenu qui venait du petit point de vente à emporter dans le hall plutôt que des cuisines de l’hôpital. Il y avait une belle salade de pâtes aux tomates, olives, mozzarella et jambon de parme, une portion de tiramisu aux framboises, et une petite bouteille d’un smoothie aux couleurs d’été. Sur un bout de ticket de caisse, un smiley et un « bon appétit ! Je passerai vérifier qu’il ne reste rien » étaient griffonnés. Une fois encore, Hélène fut très touchée de la sollicitude et de la bienveillance sans fin de la petite infirmière. Depuis son téléphone, elle commanda sur le site de son fleuriste-qui avait la particularité de tenir aussi une épicerie fine-préféré une immense corbeille de fleurs et de petites douceurs à faire livrer à toutes les Sophie de l’unité. Et, dans la foulée, elle fit livrer la même choses aux Sophie qui étaient responsables de la rémission de Delgado. Oh, elle le connaissait bien, le salaire des bonnes fées des hôpitaux de Paris. Il était tellement inférieur à la vraie valeur de leur travail que c’en était ridicule.

Elle piqua dans la salade qui se trouva être un vrai délice, et mangea finalement de bon appétit. Son corps avait cruellement besoin de nutriments qui ne venaient pas d’une poche transparente et liquide. Elle savoura chaque bouchée, tout en surveillant les éventuels mouvements de l’autre résident permanent de la chambre, et profita tout autant de la boisson et du dessert. Enfin, juste avant de quitter l’hôpital, Sophie retira la perfusion, fit un rapide examen de sa nouvelle presque patiente, et, satisfaite, quitta la chambre en ne laissant qu’une faible lumière à proximité d’Hélène qui avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras, et s’était blottie contre l’oreiller.

Dehors, l’orage faisait toujours des dégâts importants sur les berges de la seine, et les éclairs avaient frappé plus d’un paratonnerre de la capitale.

A la régie parisienne de météo France, on commençait à se faire du soucis.

Le petit orage rafraîchissant de fin de journée était en train de tourner à la catastrophe météorologique comme on n’en avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Les impacts de foudres frappaient tous le même arrondissement, alors que le reste de la région parisienne était seulement plongé dans une obscurité crée par des nuages qui tiraient sur le gris foncé, et donnaient à la ville une luminosité très étrange, presque irréelle.

Un peu inquiète par la tournure que prenait la météo, Hélène se leva, et ajusta la couverture sur ses épaules. Le spectacle était déconcertant de beauté et de danger. La foudre frappait à intervalles régulières, chargeant l’air d’électricité. Elle se retourna vers Raphaël, craignant soudainement que ces conditions particulières ne mettent en danger sa lente et impossible rémission.

Et puis arriva ce qui devait arriver. L’électricité sauta dans toute la capitale. Sous les yeux de la capitaine, chaque bloc, chaque immeuble, chaque monument fut plongé dans une obscurité complète, et avec, un silence stupéfiant tomba sur la ville. Le bruit des voitures, des bus, du métro aérien qui passait tout près, des gens et des klaxons, de tout ce que la vie pouvait contenir de vrombissant, de tonitruant, de haut en couleur et de difficile à ignorer, tout retomba dans une quiétude particulièrement inquiétante. Du haut de son premier étage, Hélène voyait quelques personnes sortir dans la rue, pas rassurées, et des voitures s’arrêter en plein milieu des rues devant ce spectacle pour le moins inhabituel.

Son instinct de flic prit le dessus, alors qu’une vague de panique envahissait son esprit. Ça sentait le chaos à plein nez. Hors d’haleine, elle se précipita dans le couloir, non sans avoir vérifié que tout ce qui retenait encore Raphaël à la vie fonctionnait correctement sur le générateur, et, malgré l’obscurité de l’hôpital entier, elle descendit les marches vers le hall principal à toute vitesse. Elle savait très bien comment fonctionnaient les générateurs : ils fournissaient les priorités vitales, les urgences, les blocs opératoires, et tout ce qui maintenait en vie les patients dans un état grave-elle eut un pincement au coeur en admettant que Raphaël faisait toujours partie de ceux-là. Le reste ne fonctionnait plus, ou à puissance minimale, ce qui expliquait que les néons gourmands des plafonds se soient tus, que l’ascenseur soit arrêté au rez-de-chaussée, et que les portes automatisées ne fonctionnent plus.

Hélène arriva dans le grand hall et, ses réflexes de flic soudainement aux aguets, frappa contre la porte de l’ascenseur, pour s’assurer que la cabine était bien vide. Elle hurla à plein poumons pour s’assurer que personne n’allait rester coincé.

Personne ne répondit à ses demandes répétées, et, rassurée, elle put continuer à arpenter la grande entrée.

Fort heureusement, à cette heure avancée de la soirée, la plupart des visiteurs étaient rentrés chez eux. Il n’y avait que les soins intensifs et la réanimation qui toléraient la présence permanente des proches, une règle que le directeur avait imposé dès le début de son mandat. Tant que quelqu’un reste en urgence vitale, on évite aux patients de mourir avec pour seul accompagnant une infirmière ou une aide-soignante. Ce qui expliquait aussi qu’Hélène s’était pratiquement greffée au box, et déconseillait à quiconque de tenter de l’en déloger. Et même qu’on aurait essayé…Etrangement, on ne parle pas à un capitaine de police comme on parle à une personne lambda. Loin d’elle l’idée de profiter de son statut, mais là, elle n’aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois.

Le hall général de l’hôpital était bordé de baies vitrées, comme une esplanade sur laquelle il y avait une boutique de cadeaux hors de prix, la sandwicherie artisanale qui avait fourni son repas italien ce soir, le petit relai journaux qui avait vendu à Fatim son roman imbuvable, et un point poste avec une machine à affranchir, une boite aux lettres, et un étrange distributeur d’enveloppes prépayées. Au centre de la grande place, une fontaine intérieure bordée de bancs et de sièges trônait, ainsi qu’un grand bureau circulaire qui abritait l’accueil général du grand centre hospitalier. Dans un bâtiment austère et qui datait de l’après guerre, c’était un puit de modernité, de vie et une merveille architecturale.

Quand Hélène arrivait entre deux douches rapides chez elle, elle évitait cet endroit, parce que c’était impossible de ne pas être joyeuse dans ce lieu, mais la joie dépendait du réveil incertain d’un imbécile qui semblait avoir perdu le mode d’emploi, et elle trouvait toujours qu’elle faisait tâche dans ce lieu plein de vie. Il y avait des jeunes parents ivres de bonheur, des futures mamans qui faisaient les cent pas pour accélérer le travail, des familles réunies après une bataille contre une maladie ou un accident, des retrouvailles et des embrassades. La vie, sommes toutes. Seules les urgences, les soins intensifs, la réa et…La morgue ne donnaient pas automatiquement sur ce lieu, comme si on essayait d’éviter un déluge de pétulance à ceux dont le futur proche s’annonçait difficile, sinon impossible.

Et ce soir, avec l’orage époustouflant dehors, et l’hôpital quasiment désert et plongé dans le noir, l’endroit donnait l’impression d’être digne d’une autre planète. La fontaine était figée et reflétait la noirceur du ciel dehors, et le blanc du sol et des bancs était presque fluorescent. Hélène se rapprocha des baies vitrées, et eut un sursaut lorsque le tonnerre fit un bruit assourdissant, faisant trembler les carreaux. L’espace d’un instant, elle eut l’impression que le verre allait imploser, mais il tenait bon. Cependant, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle apocalyptique qui se jouait au dehors. Les rues étaient désormais complètement vidées des passants habituels, et à l’exception d’une ou deux voitures restées garées en dépit du bon sens-ce qui n’était pas si inhabituel pour Paris, après tout-tout semblait calme. Un petit vent faisait voler des prospectus, alors que le ciel zébrait et clignotait toutes les minutes, mais le tonnerre avait cessé.

-Un orage électrique, s’entendit-elle murmurer, comme pour se rassurer.

En définitive, un orage électrique restait un orage, mais sans le son. Et après les vrombissements qui faisaient sauter son coeur, Hélène ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’elle regrettait la version dolby. _Le son et lumière sans le son me va très bien._

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, décontenancée par le spectacle. Elle n’avait mis qu’une robe d’été ce matin quand elle était allée prendre une douche, parce que la moiteur ambiante laissait supposer un jour de canicule, et que les box des soins intensifs n’étaient pas forcément la partie la plus fraîche de l’hôpital. Ils ne pouvaient pas se soucier d’autre chose que de la température corporelle des patients, et celle de Raphaël persistait à se hisser avec grand peine au delà de 35 degrés. Ce soir, cependant, dans le reflet que lui renvoyait la baie était étrange, elle était entre la sorcière et la princesse. Sa robe était noire et à fleurs mauves et vertes, lui donnant des allures de fée, presque, et ses cheveux, restés lâchés après sa douche-elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une demi-heure à sortir le sèche cheveux-avaient pris des ondulations qu’elle chassait à grand coup de barrettes et de lisser d’habitude, mais sa coiffure était le cadet de ses soucis, ces jours-ci. Cela dit, avec son teint blafard, ses cernes qui tombaient jusque l’arrête de son nez, et maintenant, son gros pansement sur la main, elle ressemblait plus à une héroïne de tragédie grecque en fin de dernier acte qu’à une jeune première dans un film romantique.

Pourtant, en soi, la situation était infiniment romantique. Elle avait mis toute sa vie en pause pour une promesse qui n’avait qu’une microscopique chance d’arriver. Il fallait que Raphaël survive, ce qui était déjà loin d’être gagné d’avance. Puis, s’il se réveillait, il devait s’en sortir sans séquelles. Une nouvelle fois, les dès étaient pipés. Et si tout cela tournait en leur faveur, alors se posait encore la question de savoir si les sentiments étaient réciproques à la même puissance, et si, après la débâcle Maya, il allait vouloir…Il allait vouloir d’elle. Il fallait une détermination folle pour tenir bon. Alors…Si. Elle était bel et bien une héroïne. Pas dans le sens où elle l’entendait.

-Tu parles, murmura-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation un peu chargée de désillusions de son reflet. Je suis cinglée, oui. Je vais droit dans le mur, et j’y vais à toute berzingue. Il faut se rendre à l’évidence, ma pauvre fille, tu es pathétique.

Ne supportant plus ce reflet qui la jugeait si difficilement, elle baissa les yeux, se sentant coincée dans un monde qui semblait lui échapper un tout petit peu plus tous les jours. Cela faisait à peine une semaine, et pourtant, il lui semblait que la planète, dehors, avait cessé de tourner depuis une éternité. Bientôt, elle arriverait au bout des congés que l’administration française lui devait. Elle devrait reprendre ses fonctions. Sûrement que dans les premiers temps, elle passerait ses nuits auprès de lui, ou ce qu’il en restait. Elle viendrait prendre ses pauses déjeuner. Ses dîners. Et puis la fatigue inhérente à son métier finirait par gagner la partie, et elle espacerait ses visites pour se reposer. Une fois ici, une fois là, et d’ici à l’hiver, ce serait une visite tous les trois jours, puis une par semaine, et quand elle aurait épuisé toutes ses réserves d’amour, de patience et de courage, elle cesserait de venir, ne faisant un saut qu’une fois de temps en temps, pour soulager sa conscience coupable. Elle finirait peut-être par rencontrer quelqu’un qui la rendrait un peu heureuse, loin du grand frisson Raphaël, et ensemble, ils finiraient par reconstruire quelque chose, même si rien ne comblerait jamais les brisures de coeur que le légiste avait laissé derrière lui. Et un jour, peut-être, il se réveillerait, mais leur temps était passé. Leur chance aussi. Peut-être qu’elle aiderait son retour à la vie…Peut-être pas. Et elle finirait sa vie seule, laissée par un homme qu’elle n’aimerait jamais autant que _lui_ et abandonnée par _lui_ qui n’aurait plus aucun souvenir d’elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sur un éclair qui frappa tout près et éclaira le hall d’une lumière mauve qui l’éblouit.

Quand l’effet de persistance rétinienne passa, et que son image dans la vitre lui apparu nette à nouveau, son souffle se coupa.

Contre son reflet, derrière elle, quelqu’un venait de poser une main sur son épaule. Les éclairs au loin l’aidaient a distinguer ses traits, à les admirer, à les détailler comme pour les graver dans sa mémoire, plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Tout était là, les papillons dans son estomac, la gorge nouée, les mains moites, les jambes en coton…Le package complet. Avec les yeux qui brillent en option, et l’offre spéciale voix rauque et frissons dans le cou pour le même prix.

Dans un soupir, elle se retourna.

-Bonsoir, capitaine.

Sans préavis, alors que le reste de Paris était toujours plongé dans le noir, la fontaine reprit vie, illuminée de l’intérieur par une belle lueur chaude, et les petits lampadaires installés ici et là, bien à la mode du paris du siècle passé, s’animèrent tous en même temps. Et, telle Cendrillon, à nouveau, la robe d’été devint, une fois encore, robe de princesse, alors qu’il portait une fois encore, son merveilleux costume bleu nuit. 

Elle le toisa un long moment, passant sa main sur son visage, caressant ses tempes, son front, dessinant ses lèvres du bout du doigt.

-Je vous savais pas aussi romantique, capitaine.

Derrière eux, la mélodie d’une chanson qu’Hélène entendait pour la première fois s’était emparée du moment, et semblait aller avec leurs deux tenues, tout autant que ce hall d’hôpital devenu rêve de glace.

-Deux fois sortis tout droit d’un Disney, capitaine. Vraiment, je suis surpris.

Le regard d’Hélène fut attiré par Lise, assise au bord de la fontaine, qui battait des pieds dans l’eau, amusée.

-Dis-lui que la part de quelqu’un qui a vu Titanic douze fois, c’est gonflé.

Le souffle d’Hélène était tellement coupé qu’elle ne pu que sourire à la remarque de Lise, sans pour autant pouvoir s’en servir. Elle était perdue dans la contemplation d’un Raphaël vivant, debout, tel que dans ses souvenirs.

-Tu devrais arrêter, commenta Lise, ça va lui monter directement à la tête et dans deux minutes sa tête ne passera plus les portes.

Hélène eut un autre sourire, avant de hasarder sa main près de là où il devrait y avoir une immense cicatrice. Rien, bien sûr. Il mit sa main par dessus la sienne, et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens.

-N’en parlons pas, capitaine.

Le souffle d’Hélène était toujours presque totalement coupé tant l’instant lui semblait magique, et tout ce qu’elle pouvait prononcer n’était que murmure.

-Balthazar…

Les mots les dépassaient tous les deux en ce instant, alors que Lise les couvait du regard avec une forme d’approbation qui dépassait l’entendement. Raphaël prit alors le visage d’Hélène dans ses mains et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser d’une tendresse folle. Le ciel zébrait toujours derrière eux, dans un silence assourdissant, qui n’était couvert que par la si belle chanson. Raphaël eut un geste pour l’inviter à en profiter. 

-Je ne sais pas danser, Hélène murmura.

-Alors ça, capitaine, c’est pas complètement vrai. J’ai des souvenirs très nets de vous sur un bar un soir de beuverie.

Elle ne pu s’empêcher de rire.

-C’est rare, les princesses qui boivent comme des trous et finissent avec un taux d’alcoolémie facilement trois fois la norme maximale tolérée, lâcha le légiste dans un rire.

-Tu veux qu’on parle des princes qui s’injectent des anxiolytiques à la seringue, qui reniflent les cadavres et passent leur temps à moitié nu dans des endroits et des situations qui, vraiment, ne l’exigent pas ?

-Un point partout, balle au centre, commenta Lise.

Raphaël ne cilla pas, ce qui confirma au capitaine qu’elle était la seule à voir Lise. Elle haussa les épaules en souriant, comme pour lui signifier que cela ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème.

Hélène reporta son attention sur lui, alors qu’il la prenait par la taille et l’emmenait loin des vitres.

-On danse, capitaine ? Suivez mes pas…Et évitez de monter sur le comptoir de l’accueil.

Hélène lui obéit, sans trop y penser, et avant qu’elle ne comprenne comment, elle tournoyait dans ses bras, et l’ivresse de ce qu’elle pensait être une valse eut raison de ses réticences.

-Il faut qu’on parle, Raphaël, lui souffla-t-elle.

-Je sais bien, capitaine.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…

Fidèle à ses errances et à son incapacité chronique à embrasser une conversation sérieuse, il tendit le bras et la fit tourner, ce qui, avec la jolie robe, tenait du féerique. Quand elle eut fini de virevolter, il la ramena près de lui et leurs deux corps se serrèrent un peu plus, jusqu’à ce que les courbes du capitaine n’épousèrent parfaitement la silhouette du légiste.

-Vous êtes belle, capitaine. Je ne crois pas vous l’avoir jamais assez dit.

Ils se dévisageaient avec une intensité qui aurait fait pâlir les éclairs qui continuaient pourtant de déchirer le ciel de Paris.

-Balthazar…Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

-J’essaie, pourtant, capitaine. Je vous jure que j’essaie.

-Je sais bien…

Elle caressa son visage.

-Mais il faut que tu t’accroches. Il faut que tu te battes.

-Je fais tout ce que je peux, Hélène. Mais…

-Mais ?

Mais la musique se fit plus pressante, plus grave aussi, et plutôt que de s’enfoncer encore dans cette conversation qui faisait saigner leurs deux âmes, ils se rapprochèrent encore jusqu’à ce que la musique ne s’arrête.

-Qu’est-ce que je peux faire, Raphaël.

-Je ne sais pas, Hélène. Peut-être que…

Hélène mit son doigt au travers de ses lèvres, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu oublies.

-Mais il faut se rendre à l’évidence, continua-t-il tout bas. Cinq jours sans la moindre amélioration, c’est beaucoup, capitaine. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, je suis légiste.

Passant sa main dans son dos, il l’entraîna vers un des bancs près de la fontaine. Lise était toujours en train de faire trempette, non sans les lâcher du regard. Elle aurait pu dire que cela la tuait de l’intérieur de voir _son_ caramel danser avec une autre, mais au fond, tout au fond d’elle, elle savait que cela correspondait à un passage de témoin. Alors, après un petit signe pour Hélène, elle décida de les laisser avoir ce moment, parce qu’elle avait déjà l’impression que Raphaël ne lui appartenait plus.

La vérité, c’était qu’à l’instant où le capitaine Hélène Bach était entrée dans sa vie, il avait petit à petit, tel un puzzle dont on démonte les pièces au lieu de les réunir, commencé à lui échapper, malgré les obstacles, le déni, et ce putain de caractère qui lui avait fait faire tellement de conneries…

Les laisser tous les deux, c’était un peu son cadeau.

Plutôt que le banc, ils s’assirent tous les deux au bord de la fontaine qui continuait de déverser un flux continu, calme et apaisant d’eau qui brillait sous les spots dorés.

-Ils sont beaux, vos rêves, capitaine.

-Je ne savais pas que j’étais capable de ça, pour être honnête.

-C’est parce que votre âme est pure, capitaine. La mienne…

Hélène eut une grimace.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Chez toi, on était à une seconde près et je me faisais ouvrir de haut en bas.

Il prit ses mains et les serrèrent.

-Je vous jure que je ne pourrais jamais vous faire du mal, Hélène. Pas comme ça, en tout cas.

-Pourtant…

-Je sais. Et je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Vous aviez raison depuis le début, et j’ai joué au con.

Hélène prit son bras et le rapprocha d’elle.

-Jérôme va mieux.

Le visage du légiste s’éclaira.

-C’est vrai ? Ça m’étonne pas de Delgado. Une force de la nature, Jérôme. Je suis content pour vous, capitaine.

-Tu voies, c’est possible…

Plutôt que s’enfoncer encore dans cette conversation qui lui faisait tant mal, il prit le visage d’Hélène dans ses mains et cette fois y déposa un baiser dont la chasteté était maintenant inexistante.

La main du légiste se hasarda un peu plus bas, près de la nuque de sa belle, alors que celles d’Hélène étaient déjà en train de détacher son veston, quitte à en arracher les boutons. Sous leurs mains, il n’y avait plus ni hésitation, ni peur, mais une fièvre impossible à maîtriser encore.

Le veston de Balthazar fit un vol plané sur un banc a dix mètres d’eux.

-Ah oui, on est comme ça, capitaine…

Il dégrafa l’imposant collier qu’Hélène portait, et, l’imitant, jeta le bijou dans la fontaine.

-Je viens de lourder un collier en diamants qui doit au moins appartenir à Lizzie d’Angleterre, et vous n’avez pas envie de me massacrer ?

En guise de réponse, elle commença à s’atteler à sa chemise en riant, alors que le légiste s’aventurait bien au sud de sa nuque, glissant son joli décolleté hors de ses épaules. Et, avant que l’un ou l’autre n’ait compris comment, ils reposaient tous les deux sur la grande robe, à même le sol, alors que le légiste avait entrepris d’embrasser chaque centimètre carré de la peau désormais nue de la belle blonde, et, déjà partie loin dans un monde de sensations à leur état le plus pur, Hélène se laissa aller, la tête en arrière, devinant le chemin de la bouche du légiste au toucher plutôt qu’à la vision. Après un long moment à s’attarder sur sa poitrine, il descendit le long de son abdomen, avant que la jeune femme ne laisse échapper un cri de jouissance lorsque la route du sud l’emmena au creux d’elle. Très vite, ne se satisfaisant plus de ce seul touché, elle croisait ses hanches contre les siennes, et enfin, après des mois et des années de désir si brûlant qu’il en tenait de la fusion, ils s’unirent intimement, mais cela passait bien au delà d’un simple acte d’amour physique. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait jamais ressenti pareille union, au delà des mots.

Mais tous les deux ressentaient déjà les affres de la magie qui va, encore, se rompre, et Hélène était déjà emplie de désespoir. La fois d’avant, elle avait agi pour son salut, elle était venue le chercher, elle l’avait porté à bout de bras jusque’à la vie, alors que là, il lui semblait qu’elle avait sacrifié sa survie pour vivre un instant d’éternité. Et, ravagée par la culpabilité, elle le vit disparaître encore, alors qu’il scella ce moment avec un baiser pour lui éviter d’avoir à parler.

Et, une fois encore, elle était seule, nue, le corps encore emprunt de son odeur, alors que l’orage cessait, la fontaine s’éteignait, et le sublime du hall s’évaporait, et tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était manifester un nouveau mal, celui de la partie qu’elle pensait perdue sans avoir participé.

Son cri résonna longtemps dans son coeur, alors même que tout ce que la nuit avait apporté disparaissait encore, comme le plus horrible des jeux d’amour.

**

Hélène ouvrit les yeux alors qu’elle était allongée sur une table d’examen. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal.

Assise sur un tabouret à ses côtés, Sophie lui tendit un gobelet d’eau fraiche.

-Comment vous vous sentez ?

Elle prit le gobelet et se réhydrata un peu.

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est encore passé ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Hélène se contenta de hocher la tête négativement, en essayant de tuer dans l’oeuf le retour des sentiments restés derrière.

-La coupure d’électricité. Vous êtes descendue dans le hall, et vous avez tenté d’aider un couple coincé dans l’ascenseur, et vous avez pris une nouvelle décharge. C’est votre tendance, en ce moment. Faudrait songer à arrêter, parce que votre pauvre coeur ne va jamais s’en remettre.

Elle blaguait à peine, mais le cumul des deux chocs électriques pouvait sérieusement attaquer son activité cardiaque.

-Pour l’instant, ça va, j’ai fait une échographie, pas de soucis, mais faites attention, d’accord ? Je vous laisse reprendre vos esprits, et puis après…Vous connaissez le chemin.

Sophie la laissa, alors qu’Hélène appréciait, effectivement, l’appareil d’échographie juste à côté d’elle, et sentait bien la texture collante du gel mal essuyé sur sa poitrine. Elle jeta un oeil à la pendule, qui affichait minuit passé.

Encore enragée contre elle-même, fâchée d’avoir privilégié quelque chose de merveilleux mais de si égoïste à un argument pour le ramener, elle se leva de la table d’examen, encore un peu nauséeuse, puis, s’appuyant sur les murs, essaya de tenir une position debout, ce qui lui prit quelques minutes.

Et voilà. Retour au point de départ.

Elle se traîna, misérable, jusqu’au box et fit coulisser la port sur ses gonds, une fois encore, une fois pour rien.

Mais le spectacle devant elle était loin, très loin d’être celui auquel elle s’attendait. Sophie, dans un coin, relevait ses constantes sur les rares écrans qui restaient encore, alors qu’Hélène appréciait le spectacle devant elle.

Le respirateur avait disparu. Et avec lui, la moitié des poches de perfusion, une quantité d’électrodes. D’ailleurs, ils avaient pu remonter le drap jusqu’à ses épaules. Sophie ne pu retenir un sourire en la regardant, sous le choc.

-Si on avait su qu’il faudrait l’orage du siècle pour arriver à ça, on aurait appelé météo France.

Toujours figée sur lui, elle demanda à Sophie de définir ce qu’elle entendait par « ça ».

-Il a commencé à lutter contre le respirateur, alors, on s’est contentés de lui laisser une simple canule nasale. Sa température est maintenant proche de 36, et ses dernières analyses sont, compte tenu des circonstances, très bonnes. Comme si en deux heures, il avait fait un bond de géant en avant. S’il continue comme ça, on va pouvoir le sortir de soins intensifs.

-Alors il va se réveiller ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-C’est possible. Allez, c’est fort possible.

-Quand ?

-Vous m’en demandez un peu, là. Le docteur viendra vous voir demain matin.

Sophie la laissa s’approcher de lui, et enfin, pouvoir déposer un vrai baiser de vraie réalité sur ses lèvres sèches, mais tièdes.

-Je sais ce qu’il me reste à faire, Raphaël.

Elle se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro d’Eddy, et lui laissa un message.

-Tic, c’est Hélène. Tu me préviens Tac, je vous retrouve demain matin à l’IML à la première heure. Je sais comment aider Raphaël à se réveiller.

Derrière elle, le légiste eut un spasme dans son bras gauche. Les intentions de la capitaine étaient claires, et il allait devoir batailler comme un diable pour l’empêcher de se mettre en danger pour lui. _Bouge, imbécile, bouge..._


	5. Ta vie pour la mienne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand la force du désespoir pousse Hélène à se sacrifier, les conséquences de son geste dépassent ce qu'elle avait envisagé...

-Alors euh je suis désolé mais…Je vais essayer d’être le plus diplomate possible, parce que, euh, je vous respecte à donf, et puis parce que je crois qu’on est quand même pas mal copains depuis trois ans alors s’il vous plaît, Capitaine, restez tranquille parce que…Disons que sur une échelle de 1 à 10 , 1 étant la personne la plus chiante, la moins barrée, la moins originale du monde, genre…Euh…Ben, Fatim, tiens, et 10 étant le plus haut degré de la maboulitude, genre high level cinglée, genre le joker dans Batman, eh ben, vous et votre plan, vous êtes à facile 18 ! Et faites pas genre vous savez pas que j’ai un doctorat en fumage de weed, alors, des trucs complètement ouf, j’en ai entendu dans ma vie ! Alors c’est non de chez non de chez non. Non !

Fatim était assise contre une des tables d’autopsie à l’IML, alors qu’Hélène était restée dans l’encadrement de la porte, pendant qu’Eddy arpentait la salle en long, large et travers comme un poussin qui aurait bu un carton de Red Bull.

-Et si c’était la seule façon, essaya Hélène. Et si c’était la seule chose qui pouvait le sauver.

-Mais même ! Vous vous entendez, capitaine ? Vous avez royalement pété les plombs ! Et puis il va mieux depuis hier soir, pas vrai ? Ils l’ont extubé, hein ?

Hélène croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Hier soir il allait mieux, mais ce matin, le bilan sanguin est à nouveau pas folichon. Je suis convaincue que c’est la seule chose à faire si on veut que Balthazar nous revienne.

-Mais…Mais vous êtes dingue, et puis, capitaine, si ça loupe, et ça ne peut que louper, hein, je vais me retrouver en prison ! Tuer un capitaine de police, ça passe moyen auprès des jurés.

Hélène se tourna vers Fatim, restée silencieuse depuis le début de leur entrevue.

-Et toi, Fatim, tu ne dis rien, mais tu en penses forcément quelque chose.

Eddy la regardait entre deux allers et retours entre une lampe et les frigos, alors qu’Hélène essayait de rester calme.

-Laissez-moi résumer la situation, Capitaine Bach, commença Fatim. Juste que je comprenne bien.

Hélène hocha la tête positivement, alors qu’Eddy faisait le contraire avec frénésie, à deux doigts du torticolis.

-Donc, reprit Fatim, vous avez fait trois malaises liés de près ou de loin a des chocs électriquespendant lesquels vous avez connecté avec Raphaël et les trois fois, son état s’est amélioré, et vous pensez que maintenant il faut qu’on vous envoie dans un état inconscient avec un défibrillateur pour que vous puissiez le ramener une bonne fois pour toutes. J’ai bon ?

-Oui, bien, forcément, quand vous le dites comme ça…

-Mais quand vous le dites comme ça de quoi, explosa Eddy. C’est complètement…Je peux pas…Nan mais vous pouvez pas être sérieuse, Capitaine ! Vous vous foutez de nous, y’a une camera, ou c’est un prank pour YouTube.

Hélène eut soudainement besoin de s’assoir tant l’implosion d’Eddy avait plus de sens que son plan surréaliste et surtout risqué. Très, très risqué. Elle se glissa sur le siège de bureau face à l’ordinateur et pivota face à eux.

_Bien sur qu’ils avaient raison._

Mais cette petite voix en elle refusait catégoriquement de se taire. Et jamais cette voix ne l’avait trahie. Par trois fois elle avait fait un malaise. La première fois, c’était quand Raphaël était en train d’être réanimé. La seconde, quand elle avait pris le coup de jus, et la troisième, la décharge près de l’ascenseur.

Et par trois fois cela avait entraîné des améliorations notables dans l’état pourtant désespéré de Raphaël.

Une fois, c’est un hasard.

Deux fois, c’est une coïncidence.

Trois…Trois, c’était...Beaucoup.

Et dans sa carrière, elle s’était toujours fixée la limite de trois fois pour parler de quelque chose de volontairement répétitif. Même le terme de tueur en série dépendait de trois meurtres minimum.

C’était son chiffre.

Il lui avait fallut trois enquêtes avec Delgado pour qu’il devienne son ami.

Trois semaines à la PJ de Paris pour se sentir chez elle.

Et…Trois heures pour avoir envie de taper Balthazar tant il l’agaçait.

Voilà, tout fonctionnait par trois chez elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas ignorer cette certitude lourde que si elle ne faisait rien pour aider Balthazar, il allait s’enfoncer à nouveau et elle allait le perdre, encore, et pour toujours, cette fois.

Cette nuit, après la première joie de le voir sans ce vilain tube hors de sa bouche, et des bonnes nouvelles que Sophie lui avait transmis, par trois fois les infirmières de nuit étaient venues parce que son état redevenait préoccupant. Des problème de coagulation, à ce qu’elle en avait compris, et de la fièvre. Mais les spasmes étaient toujours présents, et cela ne pouvait pas être de simples mouvement musculaires, elle en était certaine. Elle fonctionnait à l’instinct, au sixième sens, mais elle avait senti très clairement dans ces rencontres inconscientes avec Balthazar qu’il était en demande d’aide, de soutien, même sans le dire et qu’il ne parlait pas de quelque chose de scientifique. Il lui avait clairement exprimé le fait que la science avait fait son maximum pour lui. Tout ça, c’était des messages qu’il lui avait transmis. Elle en était convaincue. Mais pas…Pas comme si elle avait un doute, même léger. Ça tenait de la conviction intime.

Elle avait passé la nuit à chercher ce qu’internet pouvait lui apprendre sur les chocs électriques, et elle avait trouvé plusieurs témoignages éloquents de gens foudroyés qui s’étaient réveillés à l’hôpital avec une forme de super pouvoirs. Des gens lambda qui devenaient musiciens virtuoses, ou qui se mettaient à parler une langue qu’ils n’avaient jamais appris. A l’extension, ses recherches l’avaient menée vers le territoire des pathologies du cerveau, des chocs, des traumatismes crâniens…La conclusion étant qu’une altération même minimale de l’activité cérébrale pouvait changer quelqu’un du tout au tout. Et que l’électricité jouait un rôle capital dans ce bazar. Elle avait fini sa nuit avec la plus spectaculaire des migraines-on ne devient pas neurologue en une nuit-et avec un nuage de données et de faits et de témoignages dont elle ne parvenait pas à faire une synthèse convenable. Sophie l’avait alors invitée à la rejoindre pour un petit déjeuner à la cafétéria, et, après avoir dévoré un repas gargantuesque-sous les félicitations de l’infirmière-elle avait réussi à construire une théorie tirée par les cheveux, certes, mais sa vie entière était une blague, dernièrement. Alors, une de plus, une de moins…Elle était déterminée, et ragaillardie par l’idée de cesser d’être passive, et de devenir actrice de la survie de Balthazar.

Même les effusions de Eddy et les regards décontenancés de Fatim ne pouvaient l’arrêter. Mais ils pouvaient sacrément la ralentir. Parce que mis à part jouer à Claude François dans sa douche, elle ne voyait pas bien comment elle allait pouvoir d’elle-même recréer ces chocs électriques, et on se souvient comment ce bon vieux Claude avait fini…

Plutôt que d’insister avec les deux légistes, elle avait préféré les laisser mariner dans leur jus et revenir à l’attaque dans l’après midi. Elle s’octroyait une petite pause bonheur avant de définir un réel plan d’action : aller voir son meilleur ami qui lui avait tant manqué.

**

Un grand silence régnait à l’IML, alors qu’Eddy peinait à redescendre en pression.

-Elle est cinglée, on est d’accord ?

Fatim se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Elle a peur. Elle est désespérée.

Eddy s’arrêta net dans son cheminement maniaque de la pièce.

-Parce que tu crois que nous on l’est pas ? Que moi je le suis pas ?

-J’ai pas dit ça, Eddy. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Tu l’as vue. Elle est folle amoureuse de lui. Et tu sais comme moi que c’est réciproque.

Eddy grimaça, agacé.

-Et ??? Parce que je suis pas amoureux de Baltha je veux pas qu’il revienne ?

-Calme-toi. Tu vas finir par imploser si tu continues…

Fatim se rendit compte une seconde trop tard que, peut-être, ce n’était pas le bon mot à utiliser auprès de quelqu’un qui était dans un état second depuis une semaine, parce qu’Eddy risquait de s’en servir comme d’étincelle pour foutre le feu à son trône fait de dynamite.

Et ça n’a pas loupé.

-Mais j’ai pas envie de me calmer, Fatim ! Je peux pas me calmer. Je suis en panique, je peux plus dormir, je me sens tellement coupable que j’ai envie de me foutre des claques ! Si on avait pas été la pire bande de crétins aveugles du monde, on aurait compris, putain ! On aurait pu tout éviter. Je peux pas perdre Raphaël, Fatim. Je peux pas. Toute ma vie tout s’est toujours barrée en couilles, j’ai tout loupé. J’étais un putain de loser, Fatim ! Un rebut de la société. Si c’était pas pour Baltha, je serais surement mort en OD dans un caniveau. Alors pardon, Fatim, si je tiens plus. Pardon si ça me rend dingue. Je suis à bout. Je me sens inutile.

Fatim s’approcha doucement de lui, et, après un instant de lutte, il fini par se laisser gagner par la gentillesse presque maternelle de la jeune femme, et se laissa câliner, tel un enfant désespéré qu’on peine à rassurer. Eddy finit par sangloter dans ses bras, arrivé au bout de ce qu’il pouvait supporter de cette situation impossible. Plutôt que de chercher l’impossible pour l’apaiser, Fatim lui appela un Uber, et l’encouragea à aller voir son mentor à l’hôpital, sans trop savoir si ce projet était une bonne idée, ou si cela allait aggraver encore son état d’anxiété.

Bras croisés sur le pas de la porte, Fatim regarda la voiture s’éloigner, avant de retourner à l’intérieur, et de s’enfermer dans le bureau de Balthazar. Elle savait que son ordinateur avait un accès vers TOR, et, avec, une possibilité pour elle d’aller sur le Dark Web.

Elle avait une petite idée en tête, et comptait bien aller au bout de celle-ci.

**

Quand Hélène arriva dans la chambre de Jérôme, elle eut la surprise de ne pas l’y trouver. Dans un éclat de panique, elle demanda aux infirmières ce qui était arrivé, terrifiée à l’idée de le perdre lui aussi, mais en lieu et place de la mauvaise nouvelle redoutée, on lui indiqua une silhouette en peignoir dans le petit jardin.

Sur un banc ombragé par un grand sapin un peu fou, Jérôme reprenait son souffle et un peu de repos après une marche marathonienne de cinquante mètres depuis sa chambre. Bon, il n’avait jamais été un grand sportif-bien que spécialiste en ballon rond, mais plutôt du côté des tribunes-mais là…Quand même. En apercevant Hélène, il eut envie de lui faire un signe, mais les tissus brûlés dans son dos et sur son bras l’en empêchèrent.

-Alors comme ça, on tente de s’échapper ? Sourit-elle.

-Crois-moi, il va me falloir une journée pour arriver au bout du jardin.

Elle tendit la main pour toucher son épaule, avant de se rassoir tous les deux.

-Sois patient. Tu reviens de loin.

-Si seulement je t’avais écoutée…

-Tu l’as fait.

-Un peu tard. Pardon, Hélène, j’ai été con.

-C’est tout pardonné. C’était Balthazar…Je ne suis pas la plus objective quand il est dans les parages.

-Mais tu avais raison. Et j’aurais du suivre ton instinct.

-Bah, n’en parlons plus. Elle a été déférée au parquet avant-hier. Elle ne sortira pas de sitôt.

-Quelle histoire. Il a quand même un karma de merde, le Baltha.

-Tu l’as dit…

Jérôme lui passa sa main valide dans le dos.

-Et toi, comment tu vas ?

La tentation était pressante de jouer les fortes, de faire sa capitaine, _non, t’inquiètes, ça va, je gère._ Mais c’était son plus proche partenaire, son ami, son bras droit, et elle laissa les larmes lui monter aux yeux encore.

-Je sais pas de trop. J’ai l’impression d’être en train de courir après quelque chose qui n’existe pas, et je commence à m’essouffler.

-Tu sais, Hélène, même si je suis encore un peu dans le coltard, et que je ne comprends sûrement pas tout ce qui s’est passé…Je sais une chose. Personne n’a un meilleur instinct que toi. Personne ne comprend les choses et les gens comme toi. Alors fais-toi confiance.

Elle eut un sourire, comme si Jérôme était le signe dont elle avait cruellement besoin.

-Bon tu m’accompagnes, ils ont une bonne petite cantine ici et je meurs de faim.

-Allez, vendu.

Elle l’aida à se relever et le prit par le bras, et, cahin caha, remontèrent tous les deux le petit chemin en gomme jusque’à la cafétéria de l’hôpital. Jérôme lui parla un peu des deux futures greffes de peau dont on lui avait parlé, et beaucoup des gens rencontrés au gré de ses nouvelles errances dans les couloirs. Et Hélène se laissa bercer par la bonne humeur inchangée du flic, se berçant d’illusion pour un instant, comme si rien n’était changé et que tout était comme avant ce putain de mariage.

Elle le quitta une heure plus tard, lui promettant de revenir le lendemain.

Le coeur un peu serré, elle savait très bien qu’elle avait probablement menti.

**

Trois minutes.

Il avait fallait à Fatim trois minutes pour pirater le serveur des hôpitaux de paris pour télécharger le dossier médical intégral de Raphaël, y compris le compte rendu détaillé de l’opération. Il fallait qu’elle en aie le coeur net. Une fois les fichiers sécurisés sur un disque externe, elle essaya de faire de même avec les serveurs du poste de police, et fut surprise de la facilité à laquelle elle put avoir accès à des dizaines de logs de videos surveillance des salles d’interrogation.

De ce qu’elle savait, Hélène avait perdu conscience une première fois pendant que le coeur de Balthazar s’était arrêté. Elle lui avait seulement indiqué qu’elle venait de sortir de la salle d’interrogation où elle avait questionné Maya. Du contenu, Fatim s’en fichait un peu, elle voulait simplement récupérer le time code de la vidéo.

-Dix heures cinquante-sept…Murmura-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit le dossier médical, et le parcouru en diagonale avant de lire le compte rendu plus attentivement. Ses yeux s’arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

-C’est pas possible…

Elle sorti son téléphone et envoya un texto à Hélène pour savoir si elle avait, par hasard, regardé l’heure quand elle avait repris conscience dimanche matin. Hélène, prenant ce signe pour celui que Tic et Tac allaient bien l’aider, lui renvoya dans la minute un message. Oui, elle savait. Onze heures seize.

Sous le choc, Fatim manqua de laisser tomber son téléphone.

Elle continua de parcourir le dossier, remontant des pages et des pages de données et de courbes et de chiffres, jusqu’à tomber sur les résultats d’électrocardiogrammes et d’électroencéphalogrammes. Ne parvenant pas à lire les deux courbes en même temps sans les confondre, elle sorti sa tablette de son sac et compara les deux points qui correspondaient aux heures qu’Hélène avait indiqué comme étant, selon elle, ses points de « connexion » avec Raphaël.

Les trois correspondaient à un pic d’activité cérébrale, et une modification de son activité cardiaque.

Hélène avait raison.

Quelque chose était bel et bien arrivé par trois fois.

Fatim hésita longtemps avant de télécharger le dossier du capitaine, mais dans une certaine urgence, elle préféra le faire sans lui poser la question. Elle se doutait bien qu’elle ne lui en voudrai pas, mais quand même…Deux dossiers médicaux piratés en une journée, ça faisait beaucoup. Elle savait comment ne pas laisser de traces derrière elle, mais elle n’était pas tranquille. Elle passa très vite les premières pages, refusant de lire dans le passé médical du capitaine sans son accord, et arriva aux toutes dernières. Il y avait les deux résumés de ses malaises, les traitements, et le résultat de l’échographie cardiaque et du court monitoring que Sophie lui avait fait passer pendant l’orage.

Fatim imprima les deux relevés pour la même période pour Hélène et Raphaël, et les superposa sur le tableau lumineux qui servait d’ordinaire aux radios.

Absolument similaires.

-C’est pas possible…Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Rien, pas une mesure qui ne soit pas l’exacte reproduction de l’autre. Entre 23 heures 16 et 23 heures 32, le coeur de Raphaël et celui d’Hélène battaient exactement à la même vitesse, avec la même force, et de la même façon. De mémoire de légiste, et d’étudiante en médecine, elle n’avait jamais vu ça, et était persuadée que ça n’était jamais arrivé avant. Pas avec cette exactitude, ni cette précision.

Sous le choc, elle s’enfonça dans le fauteuil du légiste, un peu dépassée, avant de faire marcher ses relations pour obtenir ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

Hélène avait raison.

_Hélène._

_Avait._

_Raison._

Décidément très laxiste avec la loi aujourd’hui, Fatim en profita pour pirater un troisième dossier médical, qu’elle parcouru avec perplexité. Arrivée à la dernière page, elle eut un grognement a mi-chemin entre le contentement et la colère, imprima le dossier entier, effaça tous les cookies de l’ordinateur de son boss, attrapa clefs et sac à main avant de quitter l’IML dans un nuage enragé.

**

Hélène avait erré pendant un long moment après avoir quitté Jérôme. Besoin de mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Elle avait marché un très long moment, ce qui, d’habitude, suffisait à clarifier son esprit, mais tout ce que son corps avait su faire, c’était de la mener droit à Balthazar. Pas loin d’une dizaine de kilomètres entre les deux hôpitaux avalés en moins d’une heure et demie, sans même que ce ne soit conscient. Comme si l’endroit était entré dans son GPS personnel comme étant sa nouvelle maison, son nouveau point d’ancrage. Elle avait laissé son téléphone sous silencieux tant elle se sentait perdue et avait besoin d’une mise au point avec elle-même, ignorant alors les trois appels de Sophie qui se faisaient de plus en plus alarmistes.

Avant de remonter auprès de lui, elle se hasarda encore dans le jardin de l’hôpital, qui semblait ce matin avoir perdu toute sa magie de l’autre matin. Tout lui semblait flétri, fané, dépassé. Cela ne lui inspirait qu’un relent de panique.

C’est ce qui lui fit comprendre que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer.

Elle sorti son téléphone de sa poche, et senti son coeur s’alourdir.

Elle n’écouta pas les messages de Sophie, mais couru à l’intérieur et monta l’étage à pieds plutôt que d’attendre l’ascenseur qui était au dernier étage. Elle avala les marches quatre par quatre, avant de tomber presque nez à nez avec Sophie, deux autres infirmières, le chirurgien, et Eddy, devant le box.

Eddy avait visiblement pleuré, et avait les épaules voutées, et tout le monde avait la mine des jours de défaite.

Le même réflexe que celui qu’elle avait eu quand elle avait vu Maya le blesser s’empara de tout son être, et, dans un souffle, elle se précipita dans le box. Et c’était comme si le soudain mieux de la veille n’avait servi à rien. Retour au point de départ. Elle avait même repéré une nouvelle machine qu’elle ne connaissait pas, massive, imposante et terrifiante.

Eddy l’avait suivie, Sophie sur ses trousses, pendant que le reste de l’équipe médicale restait au dehors, interdite. Hélène les toisa tous les deux, le coeur au bord des yeux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tant la sentence semblait finale.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Sophie. Ses reins sont en train de lâcher.

-En langage de légiste, Eddy continua, la voix brisée, on appelle ça le big five. D’abord les reins, puis le foie, les poumons, le cerveau et le coeur.

-On est en train de le dialyser, reprit Sophie, mais…Ce n’est qu’une solution très temporaire. Quand on arrive à ce stade, il n’y a malheureusement plus grand chose à faire. Je suis désolée, Hélène. J’aimerais tellement avoir de meilleures nouvelles.

Elle les laissa tous les deux essayer de comprendre ce qui était en train d’arriver, en leur cachant la part de vérité qui voulait que la survie du légiste se décompte maintenant en heures, un jour ou deux grand maximum. Elle savait qu’Eddy avait compris. Elle n’arriverait pas à enfoncer la lame du poignard encore plus loin.

Pour Hélène, la seule réaction fut celle de la tétanie. Ses poumons lui semblaient en béton tant il était difficile de respirer, ses muscles étaient figés, et elle se laissa tomber. Si Eddy n’avait pas été là, elle se serait blessée. Dans les bras de ce gamin attendrissant qu’elle avait toujours aimé, malgré ses excentricités et cette vague addiction à la fumette qu’elle tolérait, elle essayait de faire le compte rendu de ce qu’on venait de lui balancer en pleine poire, sans préavis.

Finalement, il la guida jusqu’en bas pour qu’elle puisse se désaltérer et reprendre pied.

Sans le savoir, Eddy la guida sur les lieux d’un crime. Le pire de tous. Celui de l’espoir massacré, assassiné, lâchement poignardé en plein coeur. Ce midi, la fontaine lui semblait glauque, les bancs étaient usés et élimés, et la baie vitrée méritait un sacré lavage au Kärcher. La magie avait bien déserté les lieux.

-Ce n’est même pas surprenant, Eddy commenta doucement. C’est même assez typique chez les grands blessés. Un mieux qui cache en fait une rechute. Ça arrive souvent.

-Les gens se mettent à aller mieux pour quoi, être sûrs de nous briser complètement quand en fin de compte ils finissent par partir ? C’est vraiment encore une des grandes conneries de la vie.

-Je suis d’accord avec vous, Capitaine.

-Eh ben pas moi.

-Vous…N’êtes pas d’accord avec vous-même, Hélène ?

-Non. C’est avec ce truc que je ne suis pas d’accord. Avec cette idée que je vais baisser les bras parce que la médecine a décidé de se foutre de ma gueule.

A ce moment-là, alors qu’Eddy cherchait quoi répondre, ils virent tous les deux Fatim arriver en courant vers eux, longiligne et gracieuse dans sa jolie robe longue d’été.

-Vous avez raison, Capitaine, lâcha-t-elle, hors d’haleine. Vous avez tellement raison.

Elle sorti sa tablette de son sac avant de s’assoir de force entre Eddy et Hélène.

-Vous me promettez que j’aurai pas d’ennuis ?

-Je ne suis pas en service, se contenta de répondre le capitaine.

-Bon. Cool. Parce que j’ai fait des trucs pas clairs clairs pour arriver à…ça.

Elle leur montra les photos qu’elle avait fait des deux enregistrement d’électrocardiogrammes de la veille.

-Celui du dessous, c’est celui de Raphaël, et celui du dessus, c’est le vôtre, capitaine, celui qu’on vous a fait après votre malaise. Ils sont absolument similaires. Il n’y a aucune différence.

Eddy semblait sous le choc, alors qu’Hélène peinait à comprendre.

-Capitaine, je crois que dans l’histoire de la médecine, ça n’est jamais arrivé. Jamais. Chaque coeur à sa propre mélodie, son propre rythme, mais jamais deux activités cardiaques ne se sont synchronisées comme ça. Ça n’existe simplement pas.

Surexcitée, Fatim swipa et leur montra les photos suivantes.

-Et ça, ce sont les graphiques d’ECG et d’électroencéphalogramme de Raphaël les trois fois où vous avez fait vos malaises, capitaine. Vous voyez les pics, là ? Ce sont des pics d’activité de quelqu’un qui est vivant, conscient. Ils ne devraient pas être là.

-Attends, corrigea Eddy, c’est aussi des graphiques de quelqu’un qui rêve.

-Vrai, ce qui explique pourquoi les médecins n’ont rien relevé, mais cumulé au pic cardiaque, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Hélène ne comprenait que la moitié de ce qu’on lui expliquait, mais ce qu’elle retenait, c’était qu’elle et Balthazar étaient bel et bien connectés d’une façon qui dépassait ce que la science pouvait expliquer.

-Fatim, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

La jeune légiste prit une longue inspiration.

-Je crois que vous avez raison. Les trois seules fois où Raphaël a été aidé ne venaient pas de la médecine. Techniquement, il n’aurait même pas du se relever.

Hélène haussa la tête doucement.

-Je crois qu’il faut essayer, termina Fatim. Je crois que vous pouvez le sauver.

Eddy pencha la tête sur le côté, détaillant les documents sur la tablette.

-Admettons que ce ne soit pas un plan complètement suicidaire-et pour mémo, on est d’accord, vous êtes deux grandes malades-vous vous rendez bien compte qu’il a, au mieux, quelques heures devant lui ?

Hélène se leva d’un bond.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Elle et Fatim étaient sur la même longueur d’ondes. Eddy restait assis au bord de la fontaine, le visage fermé. Fatim lui tendit la main.

-Vous êtes complètement barrées. Cinglées. Bonnes à enfermer.

Il les toisa toutes les deux avec une expression qui aurait fait malheur au poker, puis fini par prendre la main de Fatim.

-Eh merde, tiens. On aura au moins tout essayé.

Il pointa du doigt Hélène.

-Vous, vous avez intérêt à ne pas mourir, sinon je vous jure que je vous tue.

Hélène n’eut qu’un sourire.

-Je vous retrouve au parking dans dix minutes.

Dans une nouvelle course, elle se précipita dans les marches, et les monta encore plus vite que la fois précédente. Elle semblait presque fantomatique tant elle était silencieuse et déterminée.Auprès de Balthazar, elle déposa un baiser sur son front fiévreux.

-J’arrive, mon amour.

**

Hélène était bluffée. En un tour de main et quelques coups de téléphone, Fatim et Eddy avaient non seulement établi un plan d’attaque, mais aussi obtenu tout le matériel dont ils avaient besoin. L’IML ne ressemblait plus vraiment à cet endroit froid et austère qui dégoulinait de mort par tous les murs, mais presque à une chambre d’hôpital.

Et au moins, en détaillant chaque prouesse de Tic et Tac, elle pouvait tromper son état de terreur pure.

Ils avaient fait un crochet par son appartement pour qu’elle puisse récupérer des vêtements confortables, et elle en avait profité pour griffonner un petit mot à ses enfants si d’aventure…Si elle n’en revenait pas. Elle s’était contentée de leur dire qu’elle les aimait, qu’ils était devenus de merveilleux adultes, et qu’ils ne devaient jamais cesser de se battre pour ce en quoi ils croyaient. Elle avait coincé la lettre dans son agenda, certaine que son ex-mari la trouverait sans avoir trop à chercher le cas échéant. Et maintenant, enfermée dans le bureau de Balthazar pour se changer, elle ne pouvait que céder à la panique la plus viscérale. Elle avait une boule dans l’estomac, persuadée qu’ils avaient tous pété un plomb spectaculaire et que ça allait très mal se terminer.

Mais la minuscule part de chance qui faisait que peut-être…Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de l’ignorer.

Elle enfila un pantalon de jogging ample, et un débardeur simple qui permettrait à Tic et Tac de pouvoir poser les électrodes sur sa poitrine sans nécessairement avoir à la déshabiller. Folle, mais un minimum pudique encore. Elle improvisa une séance de yoga sur le tapis, histoire d’essayer de canaliser la peur primaire qui courrait à toute vitesse dans ses veines, et c’était presque impossible de tromper sa trouille, mais…Il était difficile, aussi, d’ignorer la présence du légiste qui était tellement assourdissante que c’en était douloureux.

C’était fou comme les gens pouvaient investir un lieu et le rendre tellement plein d’eux qu’ils les hantaient de leur absence.

C’était encore plus fou comme il lui manquait. C’était comme une seconde peau, ce vide. Ça lui collait au dos, au ventre, partout, impossible à ignorer, ou même à contrôler.

Elle finit par s’assoir au bureau du légiste, sorti une feuille, emprunta son plus beau stylo à plume, et décida qu’elle allait canaliser son état d’effroi en laissant une trace de son amour derrière elle si les choses venaient à mal tourner.

_**Mon amour,** _

_**Nous sommes le 27 Juin, il est treize heures neuf, et je m’apprête à faire le truc le plus dingue, le plus insensé, le moins logique du monde, et je vais le faire pour toi.** _

_**J’aimerai te dire comme je t’aime, et t’expliquer comme tu as foutu ma vie en l’air d’une façon qui m’a rendue dingue, qui m’a donné plus d’une fois envie de t’en coller une, mais surtout, et je veux que tu gardes ça en tête, d’une façon qui m’a fait t’aimer depuis la première seconde. Tu m’as rendue chèvre, tu m’as fait les pires frayeurs, pas une seule fois tu n’as agi comme quelqu’un de normal, mais tu as toujours été ce que je n’avais pas assez de cran pour être moi-même. Un aventurier, un explorateur de ce que la vie peut apporter, un fouineur de sensations. Tu es fou, mon amour, mais je ne pourrais t’aimer plus que je t’aime maintenant.** _

_**Alors aujourd’hui, c’est à mon tour de faire quelque chose de dingue. D’agir comme la cinglée que je n’étais pas avant toi. A moi de te rendre ce que tu m’as donné. D’essayer, au moins.** _

_**Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir eu un tout petit peu le cran de te dire ce que je ressentais. Et d’avoir fui à chaque fois qu’on aurait pu…Je m’excuse d’avoir manqué de courage. Je ne suis pas habituée à être bousculée.** _

_**Quoiqu’il advienne de toi, de moi, de nous, aujourd’hui, je n’ai qu’une seule certitude. Je n’ai jamais aimé personne autant que je t’aime toi, et je n’aimerai plus jamais quelqu’un comme je t’aime. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à vivre dans un monde où tu n’es plus, alors…Pardonne-moi ma folie. Ma raison.** _

_**C’est toi. Ça a toujours été toi.** _

_**Je t’aime tellement** _

_**Hélène.** _

Lentement, elle reboucha le stylo, plia la feuille, et trouva une enveloppe carrée blanche dans laquelle elle emprisonna sa missive, avant de la laisser contre le clavier de l’ordinateur. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir du bureau pour rejoindre Eddy et Fatim.

Il y avait dans l’air quelque chose d’impossible à décrire.

Eddy aurait dit que c’était l’odeur de la prison a venir quand ils auraient tué le capitaine Bach.

Fatim aurait plutôt dit que c’était l’exploration du champ des possible.

Hélène, elle, aurait juré que c’était ce petit côté Juliette made in Shakespeare qu’elle trouvait à toute cette histoire. Mais elle ne reculerait pas. C’était leur seule chance de le sauver, et elle aurait donné l’univers entier pour ne pas le perdre.

Hélène s’assit sur la table d’autopsie, recouverte d’un drap pour en absorber le froid, alors qu’Eddy lui posait une perfusion. Coup de chance, celle de Sophie n’avait pas eu le temps de cicatriser.

Fatim tira sa chaise pour se mettre face à elle.

-On peut encore arrêter, capitaine. Ce n’est pas trop tard.

Hélène se contenta de hocher la tête négativement.

-Je m’en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas essayer.

-Bon. Alors je vous explique. Eddy va vous mettre des électrodes dans le dos, la nuque et la poitrine, et sur le crâne, pour surveiller votre activité cardiaque et cérébrale. Il vous a aussi reliée à une perf qui va permettre de vous injecter de l’adrénaline si on a besoin.

Elle pointa du doigt une seringue pleine d’un liquide jaunâtre, et une autre transparente.

-La première seringue va vous plonger dans un état inconscient, et la deuxième va arrêter votre coeur. A ce moment-là, je vous ventilerai manuellement pour m’assurer que votre cerveau est bien correctement oxygéné. Eddy choquera votre coeur une première fois à un voltage inférieur pour créer le choc électrique, et on augmentera progressivement la puissance jusqu’à vous faire revenir.

-Combien de temps est-ce que j’aurai ?

-Grand maximum vingt minutes.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, sentant la terreur monter en elle comme un cheval au galop…Ou, tiens, comme cette saleté de légiste et son foutu bolide.

Fatim posa sa main sur celle d’Hélène qui n’était pas reliée à la perfusion.

-Prête ?

-Non, murmura le capitaine. Je suis morte de peur. Mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

Fatim fit un signe à Eddy, et tous les deux lui firent un câlin aussi serré que possible. C’était un anxiolytique naturel, et cela fit du bien à Hélène.

-Jamais on ne pourra vous remercier, lâcha Eddy. Même si je reste persuadé que c’est le plan le plus barré du monde, si vous me ramenez mon Baltha, je vous serai redevable à vie. J’vous donnerai pt’être même les adresses de mes dealers.

Alors qu’une larme coulait le long de la tempe du capitaine, elle eut un rire.

-T’es con.

-On me le dit souvent.

Ils partagèrent tous les trois un presque fou rire, avant que Fatim, essuyant elle aussi une larme, ne se saisisse de la première seringue, et ne la pique dans le petit tube relié à la perfusion.

Elle eut un mouvement de tête pour Eddy, qui lui répondit par la pareille, puis le même pour Hélène qui s’allongea sur la table.

Eddy alluma les écrans de contrôle de son activité cardiaque et cérébrale, qui remplirent la pièce d’un concert de bruits mécaniques qui lui étaient devenus presque rassurants tant elle s’y était habituée.

Enfin Fatim poussa lentement la seringue qui déversa la totalité de son contenu dans le tube. Il ne fallut par longtemps au puissant anesthésiant pour atteindre la veine de sa main, et rapidement, le capitaine se senti épuisée, au bord du sommeil. Elle lutta un peu, envoyant vers Balthazar toutes ses pensées, toutes ses forces, toute son âme déjà bien esseulée par une semaine d’espoir et de doutes, et d’un amour qui la dépassait.

Ses yeux se fermèrent à treize heures trente neuf.

Derrière elle, les machines faisaient un bruit régulier et calme, alors que Fatim se saisissait de la deuxième seringue. Elle avait l’impression d’être dans un film américain et de condamner à mort Hélène. Le protocole était très similaire, à l’exception de la troisième injection destinée à garantir la mort du prisonnier. L’ironie de la situation ne leur échappait pas.

Fatim se rapprocha d’Hélène et d’un regard, Eddy décida que si ils tuaient un flic, ils seraient responsables a part égale. Ce fut leurs deux mains qui piquèrent le tube et firent pression sur le poussoir jusqu’à ce que la totalité du produit soit passé dans le cathéter. Ils regardèrent tous les deux le cheminement de la substance jusqu’à pénétrer dans la veine d’Hélène.

Son coeur s’arrêta a treize heures cinquante-deux.

**

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans la chambre de Balthazar, une sonnerie stridente se mit à hurler, activant le code de réanimation cardio-respiratoire. Trois infirmière, plus Sophie, entrèrent dans le box à toute vitesse avec le matériel de défibrillation. Sur le moment, il leur sembla qu’il était en train de faire une crise d’épilepsie tant il avait de spasmes musculaires.

Mais ce n’était pas des spasmes.

C’était de la lutte.

_Non, non, non, non…Capitaine Bach, ne faites pas cela. Je ne le mérite pas. Je vous en prie, Hélène. On s’est bien battus, tous les deux, mais il faut savoir reconnaître quand on a perdu la partie. Allez, Capitaine, pas de conneries. Je ne suis qu’un jouet cassé, un gamin capricieux pas foutu de regarder la réalité dans les yeux. Je ne vous mérite pas, Hélène. Je vais vous entrainer dans ma chute, et c’est pas juste. Vous êtes une lumière, Hélène. La mienne, en tout cas. Vous incarnez mon phare dans la nuit, mon point de repère sensé et raisonnable quand je ne suis plus capable de suivre autre chose que ma propre logique complètement défoncée. Ne faites pas ça, Hélène. Je vous en supplie. Le monde tournera tout aussi rond sans moi, mais sans vous…_

Les infirmières se regardèrent, confuses, décontenancées, même, sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

**

Eddy chargea l’appareil de défibrillation à son plus bas voltage, et choqua la poitrine d’Hélène, alors que Fatim avait commencé une ventilation manuelle avec un ballon enfoncé à un tube dans la bouche d’Hélène.

Le capitaine se courba un peu avant de retomber sur la paillasse.

Eddy enregistra l’heure et la puissance du premier choc sur un tableur Excel.

-Je vais mourir en prison, marmonna-t-il. Je vais finir en sandwich pour les caïds à Fleury Mérogis. Tu vas voir ce qu’ils vont faire de ma petite gueule…Ramasseur officiel de savonnettes dans les douches.

**

Au moment même où la poitrine du capitaine absorba le premier choc, Raphaël était piqué avec un anti-épileptique.

Cela n’eut aucun effet. Il continuait de convulser, luttant comme un beau diable contre ce qui était en train de se passer.

**

Hélène eut du mal a comprendre où elle était arrivée. Tout autour d’elle était d’une obscurité totale, et si ce n’était pour la pâle lueur d’un quart de lune et un ciel un peu étoilé, elle n’aurait probablement rien aperçu tant la noirceur était absolument parfaite.

Elle laissa cependant ses yeux s’habituer, distinguant des arbres, puis, progressivement, une route de campagne, bétonnée. Il y avait une odeur qui lui retournait l’estomac, mais qu’elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Et puis ça la frappa.

Le sang.

C’était l’odeur du sang.

Elle savait où elle était.

Dans le peu de lumière que les astres fournissaient, elle pu se rendre compte qu’elle portait de nouveau cette maudite robe qu’elle avait depuis jeté à la poubelle. Impossible de laver la tâche de sang, et de toutes façons, elle ne l’aurait plus jamais portée. C’était la définition même de la robe de cauchemars, au pluriel. En fait, c’était un vrai collier de perles de cauchemars. L’un après l’autre. Cette journée resterait la pire de sa vie pendant très longtemps.

Elle était simplement là pour s’assurer qu’elle n’en rajoute pas à son tableau de chasse.

Sous ses pieds, la tâche rouge avait séché et paraissait plus sombre encore que le gris foncé du bitume.

Au dessus de sa tête, elle sentait les nuages s’amonceler et se réunir en essaims menaçants. Le vent se levait et sifflait dans les feuilles. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle faisait là, seule, et essayait de chercher celui qu’elle était venue sauver, partout, dans les fougères, les buissons, le bord de la route, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Très vite, la légère averse se transforma en un presque déluge.

Sans l’avoir vue arriver, Hélène prit une très violente gifle qui claqua d’autant plus qu’elle était trempée. Une voix sortie de nulle part et pourtant très près explosa de colère.

-Pourquoi, capitaine ?

Elle cherchait toujours où il était, tout en essayant de digérer la douleur du coup, injustifié.

-Balthazar, tu es où ? Hurla-t-elle. Balthazar !

-Je suis déjà mort, capitaine !

Elle esquiva de très près un nouveau coup invisible, mais cette fois, ses réflexes de l’école de police prirent le dessus, et elle attrapa le poignet de Raphaël, qui essaya de s’en libérer.

-Rentrez chez vous, capitaine, et oubliez moi !

Hélène se rapprocha de lui, alors qu’il essayait de se libérer de sa poigne et de frapper de nouveau la jeune femme de son poignet libre.

-C’est trop tard pour ça, Balthazar. Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

-Mais c’est déjà terminé, Hélène ! Vous n’arriverez à rien. Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas vous entraîner dans ma chute.

D’un geste habile, il retrouva sa liberté et attrapa Hélène, et il la tenait désormais près de lui, son bras autour de sa nuque, l’autre s’assurant qu’elle ne pouvait pas se débattre.

-Partez, Hélène. Je ne suis bon pour personne, pas même pour moi. Je vais finir par vous faire du mal.

Croire qu’il pouvait retenir le capitaine ainsi était mal la connaître. Elle projeta son pied contre son genou, et, sous le choc, il la libéra.

-C’est un peu tard pour ça, hein, cria-t-elle. Tu m’as déjà fait tellement de mal ! Tu m’as trainée plus bas que terre. Tu m’as ridiculisée, et tu m’as forcée à te regarder en épouser une autre.

-Et vous en redemandez, capitaine ? Vous n’avez pas compris ?

-Mais compris quoi, pauvre abruti ? Que je t’aime tellement que je suis prête à tout pour toi ? Que tu rends mon monde tellement plus beau que je vais fermer les yeux sur tout ?

-Ne le faites pas, capitaine. Ne fermez pas les yeux. Je vais vous détruire aussi vite que je me suis détruis.

Un nouvel uppercut venant du légiste manqua de peu de finir sa course sur le menton de la jeune femme, mais ses réflexes même sous une pluie battante étaient affutés.

-Jamais tu ne t’es dit que tu méritais mieux que ce que tu acceptes de t’infliger, hein ? Que quelqu’un va pouvoir te rendre un peu de ce que tu as perdu avec Lise ?

Une autre gifle claqua tout près de sa joue.

-Je vous interdis de me parler de Lise.

-Personne ne te demande de l’oublier, Raphaël. C’est ça que tu ne comprends pas.

-Capitaine, arrêtez.

Cette fois, ce fut le capitaine qui lui envoya un crochet du droit en bonne et due forme.

-Je ne vais pas arrêter ! Je ne peux pas arrêter.

La pluie cessa brusquement, et les nuages laissèrent filtrer une pâle lumière qui leur permit de se regarder en chien de faïence. La nuque de Balthazar était intacte, sans une trace, ni même une cicatrice. Ils se toisaient, trempés, Hélène frissonnait légèrement. Elle ne saurait jamais que Raphaël avait combattu le réflexe de lui mettre sa veste sur les épaules, prétendant que la colère l’emportait sur la tendresse qu’il avait pour elle, parce qu’un instant plus tard, alors que les nuages s’amoncelaient à nouveau, ce fut comme si la nuque de Balthazar fut frappée à nouveau, cette fois de façon invisible, et à nouveau, la blessure laissait échapper une quantité de sang impressionnante.

Sauf que…Ce n’était pas le même rouge que dimanche à l’aube. Non. C’était plutôt un liquide ambré, doré, même, qui brillait dans le noir. Hélène était tellement surprise qu’elle n’eut pas le réflexe de se précipiter sur lui, alors qu’il semblait n’avoir rien remarqué, bien que sa veste fut déjà teintée du liquide scintillant.

-Maya m’a rendu service en faisant ça…Commença-t-il. C’était tout ce que je méritais, de toutes façons. Pour avoir fermé les yeux. Pour avoir choisi la personne qui m’a privé de Lise, de Marguerite, de tranquillité d’esprit pour toujours.

-Alors c’est ça, la belle logique de vie du fier Balthazar, toujours par monts et par vaux à chercher la façon de se rendre vivant. Tu rends les armes. Tu abandonnes.

-Capitaine, ça fait plus d’une décennie que je me bats. Je suis fatigué.

Il n’y avait plus rien d’hostile, ou de combattif dans sa voix. Juste la preuve factuelle de la lassitude qu’il essayait de prouver à Hélène. Et une seconde durant, elle fut presque tentée de le plaindre. De jouer la carte de celle qui comprend, qui compatis. Mais cette seconde fut tuée dans l’oeuf, parce que si elle faisait un seul pas, si petit fut-il, dans cette direction, alors autant renoncer tout de suite. Elle était en train de risquer sa vie, merde ! Son seul réflexe fut de lui mettre le plus spectaculaire des coups de poings, quelque chose de chargé de toute la rage, toute la colère, toute la peine et toute la douleur qu’il lui avait infligé, de gré ou de force. Les doigts crispés du capitaine finirent leur course en plein dans la tempe du légiste, qui continuait de perdre tout cet or liquide qui ruisselait désormais sur le sol.

Elle fit tellement impact avec son poing qu’une minuscule coupure apparu, haut sur la joue du légiste, qui elle aussi se mit à scintiller en doré. En dessous, un bleu qui tirait sur le turquoise de la taille de l’emprunte de la main du capitaine se dessina.

**

Dans le box à l’hôpital, Sophie et sa collègue étaient incapables de comprendre ce qui était en train d’arriver. Sans aucune explication logique, scientifique, un immense hématome venait d’apparaître sur le visage du légiste. Elles étaient en alerte maximale, sans avoir ne fut-ce qu’un début d’idée sur ce qu’elles devaient faire. Vu son état, chaque décision pouvait potentiellement le tuer.

**

-Tu crois que ma vie à moi elle est facile, peut-être ?

Hélène était en train d’exploser, et plus personne ne pipait mot. Les deux traînées pailletées, l’une large et terrifiante, l’autre minuscule et entêtée, continuaient leur chemin inexorable, poussées par la gravité vers le sol.

-Tu crois que je me lève tous les jours en me sentant heureuse, joyeuse, prête à bouffer le monde ? Tu as réfléchi deux secondes à moi ? Non, bien sûr. Parce que tout tourne autour du nombril de Balthazar !

Il eut un mouvement de recul, titubant un peu. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, il se sentait incapable de lui répondre encore.

-Je suis divorcée à quarante piges, mes gosses ont fini par arrêter de croire en moi depuis qu’ils vivent chez leur père. Ils ont choisi leur père ! Je les vois de temps en temps, et encore, quand ça arrive, j’ai l’impression d’être une inconnue pour eux. Ma fille prend la pilule, et je ne le savais même pas. C’est son père qui l’a accompagnée chez le gynécologue pour la première fois. Son père !! Je vis tous les jours avec la certitude que j’ai complètement foiré mon rôle de maman. Et on ne va pas commencer à parler de mon boulot de flic, parce que c’est une blague. Je me bats tous les jours contre un système archaïque, machiste, avec la moitié des mecs sous mes ordres qui font un putain de complexe de la petite bite parce qu’une femme est leur boss.

Pour Balthazar, ce fut plus violent que tous les coups qu’il avait reçu. Il ne voyait pas Hélène comme vulnérable, et de se faire claquer la vérité en pleine tête sans ménagement…Il était sonné.

-Et ce n’est qu’un détail de ce qui rend ma vie un putain d’enfer, reprit-elle, toujours au bord du hurlement, alors que la pluie tombait à nouveau. Parce que 90% de ce qui me rend folle n’est même pas compris dans ce tableau pathétique.

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire, capitaine, murmura-t-il, abattu.

-Tu sais ?? Tu crois que tu sais !

-C’est moi, lâcha-t-il, vaincu. C’est moi, capitaine.

-Bien sûr que c’est toi ! Toi qui a foutu ma vie en l’air, toi qui me pousse dans tous mes retranchements, toi qui n’écoute rien de ce que je lui dis et n’en fait qu’à sa putain de tête, toi qui n’a aucun respect pour le moindre protocole, toi et ton foutu égo de mâle blessé qui n’en passe plus les putains de portes de tout paris !

-J’ai compris, capitaine.

-Non tu n’as pas compris ! Tu ne comprends pas que je suis pire qu’une gamine de douze ans qui connaît les affres de l’amour pour la première fois depuis que je te connais. Tu ne comprends pas que ça me tient éveillée la nuit, et t’en as rien a foutre parce que tu te barres comme ça, me laissant six mois sans nouvelles, sans même savoir si tu es mort ou vivant, et quand je te retrouves, t’as même pas de vraies bonnes raisons. Je vais t’apprendre un truc, pauvre abruti, les gens, si on ne leur parle pas, si on ne leur dit pas ce qu’on a sur le coeur, ils ne peuvent pas deviner tes putains de problèmes ! Qu’est-ce que ça te coûtait de venir frapper à ma porte et me dire que tu allais si mal, que tu avais besoin d’être aidé, que tu sentais que tu devenais fou ? Hein ? Avec ton bolide de vieux mec qui doit sérieusement avoir besoin de compenser un truc pour vivre à paris avec une bagnole pareille, en dix minutes t’étais à la maison. Mais non. Ooooh non. Personne ne doit se mettre entre Balthazar et sa foutue dignité de merde. Je suis un mâle alpha, je ne dois pas demander de l’aide, qu’en penserait la bienséance. Pauvre connard ! J’ai passé des mois à me morfondre, à te chercher partout, à croire te voir à tous les coins de rue, à espérer dès que mon téléphone sonnait, à prier tous les dieux et tous les diables tous les jours que tu me reviennes. Tous les jours. Pas un matin je ne me suis réveillée après une nuit bien trop courte sans me dire « aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui c’est le jour ». Et six mois durant, pas loin de deux cent jours d’affilée je me suis mis le doigt dans l’oeil jusqu’au coude.

-Pardon, capitaine.

-Mais ça suffit pas de demander pardon ! Pour être pardonné, il faut que les actions accompagnent le geste. Il faut le vouloir vraiment, et tu t’en fous de te faire pardonner. Tu crois que personne ne peut résister à ton sourire de merde, à tes excentricités qui ne font rire que toi, à tes sautes d’humeur qui, si elles venaient de moi, me vaudraient tous les regards machistes et tous les sourires en coin prouvant qu’on ne peut pas faire confiance à une gonzesse. Mais toi, non, oh non, c’est le docteur Balthazar, on lui accorde tous les écarts, vous comprenez, le pauvre, il a perdu Lise, alors on peut bien fermer les yeux, même si ça fait des années que c’est la même comédie.

-Capitaine…Essaya-t-il d’imposer, sans aucune conviction, tendant une main frêle vers elle.

-Non ! Tu la ferme et tu m’écoutes. Parce que même en dépit de tout ça, de ton caractère d’ado qui a à peine passé la puberté, malgré toutes les saloperies que tu as pu me faire…Je t’aime, pauvre con ! Je t’aime comme une folle, je t’aime tellement. Alors tu vas arrêter tes conneries, et commencer à m’écouter. Parce que le plus beau est devant toi. Il est là. Je suis là. Je vais t’aimer plus que tu ne l’as jamais été, et je vais te montrer comme la vie peut encore être belle même après Lise. Je vais faire de ta vie un paradis, et tous les jours tu te féliciteras de t’être un peu battu. Je m’en tape, de Maya. Et Lise ne demande que ça, que tu sois heureux. Et tu ne pourras être heureux qu’avec moi. Je te le garantis.

La pluie continuait de tomber, dissimulant les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du capitaine, et celles, plus contenues, mais qui auraient du tomber depuis longtemps, sur celui du légiste, alors qu’il esquissait un geste vers elle.

Hélène tendit elle aussi la main vers lui, après une longue hésitation.

Balthazar fit un effort pour se rapprocher encore d’elle.

Ils étaient a moins d’un centimètres de se toucher.

Et puis tout redevint noir, le légiste disparu, et Hélène sentait la morsure maintenant dangereusement commune du sommeil qui lui piquait les yeux.

-Eddy, putain !

**

Le bras de Fatim était en train de tétaniser après plus de vingt minutes à ventiler manuellement le capitaine, alors qu’Eddy montait la puissance du défibrillateur pour faire revenir à la vie le capitaine.

Ils étaient tous les deux en apnée alors qu’il chargeait l’appareil avant de le coller sur la poitrine d’Hélène.

-Allez, allez, allez…

L’électrocardiogramme enregistra la décharge et marqua le choc, alors que le corps du capitaine se courbait sous l’électricité.

Mais elle ne revenait pas à la vie.

**

Hélène se retrouva dans un lieu qui lui était commun, mais qu’elle peinait à reconnaître. Les murs, les chaises, la salle…

-Eh merde, tiens.

C’était cette foutue mairie, celle où elle avait du supporter l’insupportable et voir sa dernière chance d’être heureuse avec Raphaël s’éloigner.

Seulement, les choses étaient un peu différentes.

Dehors, il faisait nuit. Noire.

Elle était seule dans la grande salle.

Et elle était solidement attachée au siège sur lequel elle était assise. Sa taille était entourée de cordages noués par un expert, ses bras étaient retenus derrière elle par une paire de menottes, et ses jambes étaient elles aussi emprisonnées par un jeu de cordes et de noeuds qui ne lui laissait aucune chance de s’échapper.

Face à elle, une toile blanche façon salle de cinéma était tirée, et à côté d’elle, un projecteur gris clair était allumé, ne projetant pour l’instant qu’une lueur blanche sur la toile.

Un rire presque machiavélique se fit entendre depuis le fond de la pièce. Elle ne reconnu pas la silhouette dans un premier temps, parce qu’il portait un maquillage de clown aussi réaliste que celui qu’ils avaient arrêté il n’y a pas si longtemps.

A ce détail près : ce n’était pas le cinglé qui coulait maintenant des jours paisibles en psychiatrie. C’était bel et bien Balthazar qui portait ce maquillage parfaitement ridicule. Elle reconnaissait toujours ce sempiternel costume bleu nuit qu’elle commençait à détester.

-Bienvenue, capitaine Bach, à la projection du jour !

Il était flippant. Vraiment, vraiment flippant. Pire que l’autre clown, qui en tenait déjà une sacrée couche. Il avait dans la main un genre de bandana rouge avec lequel il jouait comme un magicien désincarné, avant de s’en servir comme bâillon pour la jeune femme. Elle essaya bien de le mordre, mais la violence avec laquelle il agissait l’empêchait tout simplement de répondre. Elle était dans le plus pur des états de panique, essayant de hurler au travers du tissu.

En vain.

-Oh, il est triste le capitaine Bach. Bou-ouh !

Il singeait l’état d’Hélène en se frottant les yeux dans le vide.

-C’est dommage. Faut pas pleurer, capitaine.

Il lança la projection qui tremblota un instant avant de se stabiliser, façon vieux film.

-Remarquez…Ça va peut être vous donner envie de pleurer, ça.

Façon joker sous acide, il se mit en travers de la toile.

-Mesdames et…Madame, bienvenue à notre soirée spéciale « tout ce qu’Hélène Bach ne sera jamais ». Profitez bien, capitaine.

Aussi vite qu’il était arrivé, il était reparti, alors que devant les yeux du capitaine, un montage des meilleurs moments de l’histoire de Balthazar et de Lise défilait, lentement. Les images étaient muettes, et à la place, la même mélodie que celle sur laquelle ils avaient dansé l’autre soir avait envahi la pièce, vingt fois trop fort, au point que cela n’en blesse les tympans du capitaine. C’était insupportable, et la douleur d’une oreille en souffrance est parmi les plus vicieuses, parce que si proche du cerveau que ce que le message perd normalement en intensité en ayant à voyager longtemps se condense si fort que cela fait un mal surréaliste.

En définitive, les images, aussi tendre et heureuses furent-elles, n’avaient pas tant d’impact sur elle. Elle aussi avait été heureuse avec son mari dans une vie antérieure, et ce n’était rien qu’elle n’avait pas déjà imaginé. Même si, il était vrai, l’amour entre eux était une telle évidence et lui renvoyait en pleine tête ses doutes et ses paradoxes. Mais cela n’avait pas l’effet escompté. Elle souffrait plus de ses oreilles qui commençaient à saigner, son oreille gauche dessinant une ligne rouge feu le long de sa mâchoire. Elle essaya de fermer les yeux, mais ce ne fut visiblement pas au goût de son interlocuteur, qu’elle avait déjà dissocié de Raphaël.

Oh, elle savait ce que c’était. Pertinemment. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris que si sa mission, à elle, en mettant sa vie en danger, c’était de le convaincre de vivre, lui avait la mission contraire. Elle savait depuis longtemps déjà qu’il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de lâcher la rampe. Elle avait la tête plus dure que lui, et elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Même sous la torture.

Prodigieusement ennuyé par le refus catégorique du capitaine de suivre les images, et toujours grimé en le clown le plus flippant qu’on pouvait imaginer, il s’arma d’un long scalpel qu’il rangea dans sa manche, avant de se rapprocher d’Hélène par derrière.

-Alors comme ça, on apprécie pas mon petit film, capitaine ? Pourtant, vous voyez, c’est ce que ma vie était avant. Et c’est la seule vie que je veux.

Hélène essaya de lui dire qu’elle ne l’écoutait pas, mais au travers du bâillon, c’était presque impossible de se faire entendre.

Ce qu’elle ressenti très nettement, cependant, fut une douleur fulgurante dans le bas du dos, qui la fit hurler dans le tissu qui commençait à rendre sa respiration bien moins évidente.

-L’avantage de connaître l’anatomie humaine par coeur, c’est que je sais exactement où viser pour que ce soit douloureux sans pour autant que ce ne soit mortel. Et là…

Il lui montra l’instrument couvert de sang.

-Un rein. C’est pas vital, tant qu’on en a deux, mais ça fait un mal de chien. Et ça saigne beaucoup.

Il s’agenouilla devant elle, alors qu’elle se tordait de douleur sans pour autant pouvoir bouger.

-Arrêtez, capitaine. C’est tout ce que je veux. Et c’est ce que vous allez me donner. Laissez-moi partir.

Il s’éloigna d’elle, perdu dans une contemplation au loin, ou, un souvenir, peut-être. Le souvenir de ce moment où il avait manqué de très, très près de lui dire la vérité. Les émotions, avait-il prétendu…Menteur. Sale menteur. Sale menteur pathétique. Il était le pire des clowns.

Hélène avait alors deux choix. Soit elle se laissait envahir par la douleur, et la tentation était particulièrement difficile à résister tant les deux blessures combinées étaient horribles, mais, une fois encore, c’était renoncer. Et elle n’était pas là pour lâcher l’affaire.

Alors elle essaya de rassembler ce qu’elle pouvait de capacités mentales qui n’étaient pas piratées par le message de panique envoyé par toutes ses cellules qui ne savaient pas si elles allaient pouvoir gérer les alertes multiples qui venaient tant des blessures que de l’état de stress qui allait avec, en plus de la panique, de la rage, et d’un flot d’émotions mal digérées qui étaient en train de faire de gros, gros dégâts.

_Allez, ma fille. Allez. Tu es plus forte que ça. Allez, ma vieille, on bataille, et on se laisse pas faire._

Elle essaya de prendre une respiration aussi profonde que possible, mais chaque souffle lui donnait l’impression qu’on lui enfonçait des aiguilles dans les poumons. Cela faisait un mal de chien. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’avoir une pensée pour son pauvre corps épuisé. _Dis donc, t’exagère, hein. Tu pourrais décider que je suis arrivée au maximum de ce que je pouvais tolérer et juste bloquer la douleur, non ? Non ? Ma pauvre, tu sers à rien._

Cela dit, elle pratiquait le yoga depuis quelques années déjà, et elle était persuadée qu’elle pouvait mobiliser suffisamment de ressources pour trouver un tout petit peu de paix dans le chaos ambiant. Elle respira profondément, tenta un peu de visualisation qui la ramenèrent à une vision passée, celle de cette danse de rêve. _Ah, j’ai au moins la bonne musique._

Elle ne put se concentrer qu’une minuscule minute, mais c’était suffisant pour lui donner ce regain de force qui lui fit apercevoir un noeud qui était lâche. Elle savait ce qu’elle devait faire. Elle commença par mâcher dans le tissu qui bloquait sa bouche. C’était dégueulasse à en récupérer une nausée de tous les diables, générée par le goût chimique de la lessive, celui de la teinture, et la texture rêche, mais elle ne laissa pas ce problème de plus entamer sa détermination. Après plusieurs minutes d’efforts, alors que son foutu tortionnaire était sorti de la pièce et s’était pris de passion pour le balcon et son ciel étoilé, elle réussi à faire céder le tissu et pu le cracher loin d’elle.

_Hélène : 1, le bâillon : zéro. Dans ta gueule, clown de merde._

L’étape suivante allait être atroce, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle prit une profonde respiration, et eut envie de se coller elle-même des claques. _Mais quelle idiote. Quelle cruche. J’aurais pas pu enlever ce putain de bâillon après ? Idiote. Vraiment, Hélène, je suis déçue de toi._

Mais le temps n’était pas vraiment aux regrets, ni à l’auto-flagellation. _Allez, ma grande._

Elle prit la décision de mordre l’intérieur de sa joue alors qu’elle désarticulait son poignet gauche qu’elle savait avoir une faiblesse depuis un match de badminton un peu violent un dimanche matin avec son fils. Après de multiples atroces mouvements qui la laissèrent au bord de l’évanouissement, elle réussit à libérer sa main du cerclage en metal, et, n’utilisant que sa seule main valide, et ses dents, elle retira le noeud qui avait été mal réalisé, et en un tour de main, toute la corde qui bloquait la partie supérieure de son corps tombait sans un bruit sur le sol.

Son premier vrai mouvement pour se défaire des cordages enserrant ses jambes manqua de l’entraîner dans le pays des abricots tant elle souffrait. Mais elle n’allait pas abandonner, sûrement pas après avoir tant bataillé. Elle dégagea une jambe, en se pinçant tellement elle avait mal et pour ne pas faire de bruit, ou le moins possible. D’instinct, elle passa sa main dans son dos et se courba tant la douleur était fulgurante. Elle saignait, mais pas tant que ça. Elle avait une grosse tâche humide qui partait de sa hanche et arrivait jusque mi-cuisse, mais cela ne lui semblait pas aussi grave que ce que ç’aurait pu être. Probablement à cause de la décharge d’adrénaline qui la tenait en vie.

Elle compta jusque’à trois et libéra son autre jambe, celle qui correspondait au rein qui avait été poignardé, et la bataille était tout autre. Par quatre fois elle du s’arrêter, parce qu’elle commençait à voir des étoiles sous ses paupières, et manquer de souffle.

_Allez, ma fille, encore un petit effort. Tu peux le faire. Pour lui._

Un grognement, et sa jambe était libérée. Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir fait de bruit, mais avec le vacarme de la musique, elle était tranquille.

Elle prit le temps de se reposer rien qu’un peu sur le sol. Elle attrapa le bandana, et le tamponna sur sa plaie ouverte dans le dos, coinçant le tissu dans la ceinture de son jean. Puis elle se releva et s’appuya lourdement sur les quelques sièges empilés dans le fond, puis le mur, et sorti de la pièce, à bout de souffle. Elle en était au stade où c’était impossible pour elle de dire ce qui faisait le plus mal du trou dans son dos, de son poignet démembré, ou de ses oreilles en sang. Mais elle continuait à avancer, tenue par quelque chose de tellement plus fort que la peur.

Elle descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au balcon donnant sur le jardin avec d’infinies précautions, manquant d’en louper une sur deux, mais elle fini par arriver sur le pallier. Elle se pencha vers le sol pour profiter de sa fraîcheur, tant l’effort lui avait coûté. Elle était en nage, et fiévreuse.

Il était dans son champ de vision, imperturbable, perdu entre les nuages d’été et les étoiles. Elle savait ce qu’elle devait faire.

Dans un effort ultime, elle se précipita sur lui, et avant qu’il n’ai pu répondre, elle plaque sur son visage encore grimé un baiser qu’il essaya de rejeter, mais elle tenait bon.

Il était en train de céder, elle le savait.

Ce n’était qu’une question de secondes.

Un rien.

Elle y était.

Ils y étaient.

Il était en train de rendre les armes et d’accepter qu’elle ne le laisserait pas partir.

C’était presque gagné…

Presque.

-Eddy, putain, pas deux fois de suite !

Le noir.

Le sommeil.

Cette fois encore plus proche du but que la fois précédente.

-Eddy !!!

**

-Allez, je monte encore.

-Pas trop, commenta Fatim, sinon tu risques de faire plus de mal que de bien.

-Ah oui ? Commenta Eddy, agacé. Là, perso, je crois qu’on est en train de tuer un flic. Alors pire que ça…J’vois pas.

Fatim eut juste un regard désapprobateur, continuant à appuyer à intervalles régulières sur le ballon enfoncé dans la gorge d’Hélène.

Il se contenta d’augmenter un peu le voltage.

Même résultat. Un pic sur le moniteur, un arc presque inhumain fait par la poitrine du capitaine, et un retour à la ligne plate signifiant que leur effort n’était pas suffisant.

-Combien de temps ? Demanda Fatim.

-Pas loin d’une demi-heure, murmura Eddy, alors qu’il augmentait encore la puissance de la machine.

**

Hélène vérifia son dos, puis ses oreilles, puis son poignet avant de tenter de comprendre dans quel merdier elle était encore arrivée.

_Ouf. Tout est en état de marche. Bon. Allez, ma fille. Fais attention, cette fois. J’ai comme l’impression que le temps joue contre nous._

Noir absolu. Cette fois, il n’y avait aucune nuance. Mais elle était sous une lumière invisible, ce qui faisait qu’elle parvenait à regarder dans le fond. C’était un infini noir. Pas de contours, pas de limites, même pas ce bon vieux tunnel. Rien. Juste noir.

Elle jeta un oeil à sa tenue, espérant y voir un indice. Mais elle portait une tenue de tous les jours, sa chemise en jean, sa veste émeraude, et un jean noir. Elle était en capitaine Bach. Elle n’obtiendrait aucune information de ce côté-là.

Elle était seule, mais vue la profondeur de l’endroit, et son absence manifeste de début et de fin, c’était présomptueux de sa part de croire que personne d’autre n’était là. Et puis, elle savait très bien à quel jeu dangereux elle était en train de jouer. Raphaël était forcément dans les parages.

Elle explora les alentours, essayant de ne pas céder à la pointe de trouille que le vide absolu causait en elle. Vraiment, c’était un paysage désespéré, aride, sans la moindre vie. Elle essaya de comprendre de quelle matière le sol était fait, mais elle ne pu arriver à la seule conclusion qu’il était fait de vide, lui aussi. Rien n’était palpable, comme si elle flottait.

-Balthazar ?

Sa voix était teintée de doute, absolument pas posée. Aucune réponse. Elle l’appela à nouveau, en vain.

Il lui semblait que le temps s’écoulait autrement ici. Comme si chaque minute s’étirait en longueur et durait, durait, durait…Et ça commençait à sérieusement lui peser.

Enfin, après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle perçut un son, très, très faible, dans le lointain. Il lui fallait tendre l’oreille pour essayer de se repérer, et cela demanda un effort certain, parce que de continuer à chercher sans trouver faisait monter une frustration explosive dans tout son être. Ici, le son se faisait évanescent, et là, un peu plus important. Il lui fallait impérativement suivre la piste, et tous ses sens étaient tendus comme autant d’arcs prêts à décocher la flèche qui éclaircirait le mystère.

Enfin elle réussi à trouver l’origine du son, et à s’en rapprocher, d’abord en marchant, puis, n’allant pas assez vite à son goût, elle augmenta la cadence et avant même de comprendre comment, elle était en train de courir plus vite qu’elle ne l’avait jamais fait, mais ce n’était pas encore assez vite parce que, certes, le son se rapprochait, mais tellement lentement.

Quand elle finit par authentifier l’origine de la voix, il y en avait une deuxième avec.

Et ce qu’elle entendit, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, lui donna l’impression que la partie était perdue pour de bon.

_Allez, Hélène. Rentre. Arrête de te battre contre des moulins à vent. Fais ton deuil, et puis reconstruis-toi. Tu as encore de belles années devant toi. Tu t’es bien battue. Aucun regrets._

Sidérée par ce qu’elle était en train d’entendre, elle se laissa tomber sur l’absence de sol, et attendit patiemment que la vie-ou son contraire-finisse par bien vouloir d’elle.

Oui, il est des choses contre lesquelles même son amour infini ne pouvait rien.

**

A l’hôpital, la ligne de vie de Raphaël était plate.

A l’IML, celle d’Hélène l’était aussi.


	6. Dos au miroir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour Hélène, la bataille fait rage plus que jamais pour sauver Balthazar. Mais comment sauver quelqu’un qui ne le veut plus ?

Même suffisamment proche pour entendre la conversation, Hélène senti que sa détermination était en train de fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle reconnaissait les deux voix de façon distincte, même si c’était étrange de ne pas associer les même sentiments aux deux interlocuteurs. Du côté masculin…C’était ce qu’elle était venue chercher, bien sûr. De l’autre côté, elle ne savait pas si c’était ce qu’elle voulait éviter, ou si, justement, elle allait pouvoir trouver une forme de soutien là aussi. 

Cela dit, là, au moment où elle était, incapable de situer ni le temps ni le lieu, elle sentait toute la force accumulée dans les itérations précédentes la quitter par tous les pores, comme si elle cherchait, elle aussi, à retenir les grains d’un sablier qui lui coulait entre les doigts. 

Et si elle abandonnait, là, maintenant ?

Et si elle laissait tomber ?

Et si elle arrêtait juste de se battre, et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, elle se payait le luxe du repos éternel ?

C’était tellement tentant. Tellement possible, aussi.

Hier encore, n’importe quel psychiatre l’aurait déclarée modérément saine d’esprit, mais sûrement pas suicidaire. Elle n’avait jamais été frappée par ce fléau, elle en connaissait pourtant les affres et les signes de par son métier. Des hommes et des femmes au bout du désespoir, elle en avait vu passer quelques uns. Et, contrairement à nombre de ses collègues masculins, elle faisait très attention aux gens qui manifestaient des signes de dépression. Combien de fois est-ce que ces messieurs n’avaient-ils pas eu un simple haussement d’épaules en voyant arriver quelqu’un au bout du rouleau ? « Allez, on se ressaisi, mec » ou, pire encore, « encore une nana et ses hormones ». Elle faisait partie des rares membres de la police judiciaire qui prenaient très au sérieux l’inexorabilité de la dépression. Et même si elle, personnellement, avait ses moments de moins bien-oh, ça alors, lié à 80% aux écarts de comportement de Balthazar-elle n’avait jamais perdu le fil, et surtout, restait persuadée que vivre, aussi difficile que ce soit, restait la seule solution pour que les choses aillent mieux. 

Mais là…Esseulée, vidée de toute sa substance, de son énergie, et sûrement, à une certaine échelle, de son espoir, aussi, la tentation de se coucher là et de ne jamais se réveiller était impossible à ignorer, et plus dure encore à refuser. Elle manquerait à ses enfants, à Jérôme, à sa famille, ou ce qu’il en restait, à ses quelques amis de l’école de police, à son boulanger, et à la petite pizzeria en bas de chez elle qui lui servait de cantine quand elle rentrait tard et n’avait ni le courage, ni la motivation de se faire à manger. Elle pouvait aller toquer chez Luigi et Lucia même passé minuit, ils avaient toujours un petit quelque chose à lui donner. Hélène fit le tour de son monde, et, lasse, ne put que constater qu’il était petit, limité, et pas vraiment en voie d’agrandissement. 

Assise sur le vide, elle enserra ses genoux de ses bras, essayant d’écouter la conversation sans sentir qu’elle était en train d’attaquer sa foi en elle et Raphaël, mais c’était peine perdue. 

Elle reconnaissait la voix de Lise, qui tentait d’extraire quelque chose de battant de Raphaël, en vain. Il lui avait avoué qu’il avait épousé Maya même en sachant qui elle était. 

_ L’ordure. _

C’était ce qui l’avait tant heurtée, et l’avait comme sciée en deux sur place. 

_ Il savait.  _

_ Il SAVAIT qui elle était.  _

_ Alors que j’étais là à me morfondre, assise sur ma chaise, le cœur en miettes de miettes…Il savait. Il lui a dit « oui » en étant parfaitement au courant qu’elle avait été un vecteur de la mort de Lise.  _

_ Il savait.  _

_ Il.  _

_ Savait.  _

Elle savait très bien que la psyché de Balthazar était complètement tordue, voire parfaitement à l’envers, mais là…Là, ça lui semblait quand même être un argument final. 

Peut-être qu’il avait raison. 

Peut-être qu’il n’y avait rien à sauver chez lui. 

Il y eut un grand bruit dans l’obscurité, une claque sèche, suivie d’éclats de voix venus de Lise. Elle était en train de lui passer le savon du siècle, alors qu’une deuxième, puis une troisième, et bientôt, un déluge de coups atterrissaient sur le légiste. 

-Alors là, tu vas bien aller te faire foutre, mon cher, je ne viendrais pas t’aider…Murmura-t-elle dans le noir. 

Ce fut à nouveau le silence absolu, avant que la voix de Lise ne se fasse entendre. 

-Capitaine, vous êtes là ? 

_ Merde, merde, merde, Eddy, là, ça m’arrangerait que tu fasses quelque chose…Merde. Merde. Merde.  _

Lise persistait. 

-Capitaine ? Hélène, vous êtes dans les parages ? 

-Heu…Non. 

_ Ah bien, ma fille. C’est pas possible, ils ont dû déconnecter ton cerveau à l’IML. Mais quelle conne… _

Comme par un claquement de doigt, alors qu’ils semblaient si loin, en une seconde, Balthazar et Lise étaient près d’elle. Lise lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever, dans un état manifeste de fureur teintée de colère froide. 

De son côté, Balthazar ne disait rien, probablement pas habitué à se faire remettre à sa place aussi violemment. Ses joues étaient en feu, et Hélène détecta au moins deux bleus. Elle n’y était pas allée de main morte…Mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Et puis ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal à cet abruti de légiste. Avec un peu de chance, ça suffirait à lui remettre le cerveau dans le bon sens. Il eut quand même un regard pour les deux femmes. 

-Vous vous connaissez d’où…? 

-J’ai rencontré Hélène tout récemment, sourit Lise, avant de lui décocher un nouveau coup dans le torse. 

-Tu sais que ça ne te mènera nulle part, mon amour…Murmura-t-il. 

-Non, mais putain, ce que ça fait comme bien ! 

_ Bon. Je suis donc là pour tenir la chandelle. Super. Non, vraiment, c’est top. Je suis ravie. Je ne sais pas bien à quoi je sers, mais c’est nickel. Si je pense très fort à ma fuite, genre, aux Bahamas, avec un peu de bol, je vais pouvoir me barrer plutôt que de supporter ça.  _

_ Plage, Hélène.  _

_ Belle plage, ma fille. Allez.  _

_ Cocotiers.  _

_ Palmiers.  _

_ Sable blanc.  _

_ Allez, Hélène, fais un foutu effort.  _

_ C’est pourtant pas compliqué… _

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour constater que son plan avait lamentablement échoué, et que les deux autres étaient encore en train de se disputer. Enfin…Disons que Lise détaillait de façon explicite les façons dont elle se serait vengée si elle avait eu l’occasion de le faire. Cela passait par une forme d’émasculation qui semblait très douloureuse, une série d'humiliations plus ou moins élaborées et publiques, et une envie de lui tatouer son état de bêtise sur le front par une série de mots et d’expressions visant à le qualifier, sommes toutes, du pire des connards. Pour schématiser, parce que Lise connaissait un nombre impressionnant de manières d’exprimer sa rage. Cela fit hausser les sourcils du capitaine, aussi étonnée que, finalement, très, très d'accord avec elle.

En fait, c’était cathartique de la regarder faire. Il l’avait tellement, mais tellement mérité, même en ayant pas encore enregistré le fait qu'il savait pour Maya avant d'avoir dit « oui ». Elle avait mis ce fait de côté, distraite par le spectacle de Balthazar qui ne disait rien face à elle. Il n’essayait même pas. 

Après un long moment et d’innombrables éclats de voix teintés de tristesse, de colère, de déception, de rage, même, Lise finit par épuiser son stock de bile et hors d’haleine, s’arrêta, alors qu’il essayait de tendre la main vers elle en signe de reddition. C’était une supplique, il était désespéré. Mais elle se contenta de frapper ses doigts pour les faire reculer, et elle s'écarta. 

Et finalement, pour Hélène, ce spectacle n’était plus qu’une désolation infinie. Difficile à supporter, même. Oh, elle ne ressentait pas autant de pitié que cela pour lui. Il avait royalement merdé, à un degré qui dépassait l’entendement. Non, c’était pour Lise qu’elle avait mal. Elle semblait sur le point de tomber en miettes, une fois que le feu de la fureur serait retombé. 

-Mais comment tu as pu…se décida-t-elle à demander, enfin, sous le regard tétanisé de Lise. 

Abattu, il regarda le capitaine dans les yeux avec une expression proche de la supplication. 

-Pas vous, Hélène…

-Oh que si,  _ elle,  _ explosa Lise. Justement,  _ elle.  _ Tu lui dois des excuses. Et t’as intérêt à y mettre les formes, sombre abruti. Parce que moi, au pire, on s’en fout, je suis morte, je ne peux pas être  _ plus _ morte mais elle…Elle est en train de jouer sa vie pour toi. Alors tu vas te mettre à ses pieds et la supplier de t’excuser, et puis tu vas faire ce qu’elle te demande, et tu vas passer une vie entière à espérer qu’elle te pardonne pour ce mal phénoménal que tu lui as fait. 

Hélène eut un geste façon « non, c’est bon » mais en vérité, Lise avait raison. L’espace d’une minute, elle considéra la possibilité de lui en coller une, encore, mais elle laissa ses épaules retomber. 

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer, capitaine. 

-Il n’y a rien à expliquer. Rien du tout, Balthazar. J’ai compris. Je vais arrêter de me battre pour toi. Je crois que je me suis assez ridiculisée comme ça. 

Tout en elle transpirait la lassitude la plus pure, la plus absolue, la plus inexorable. Hélène était arrivée à l’extrême bord de ses limites, après avoir enduré de toutes les façons possibles son amour qui, il lui semblait, pouvait les tenir tous les deux à bout de bras. 

En définitive, elle s’était fourvoyée. Elle avait fait l’autruche et avait enfoncé sa tête très, très profondément dans le sol, refusant d’écouter tout ce qui lui hurlait le contraire. 

Il essaya de tendre la main vers elle, mais c’était trop tard. Hélène avait accepté de perdre. Maintenant, elle attendait juste qu’Eddy la ramène, et si il n’y parvenait pas, alors tant pis. 

Elle décida de s’éloigner d’eux, de marteler sa décision par un pas franc, dans le noir, sur ce sol inexistant. 

Mais des sanglots encouragèrent un arrêt brusque. Lise pleurait. Elle avait une telle sympathie pour elle qu’elle fit demi-tour et la prit dans ses bras. 

Sur l’épaule de Lise, Hélène pleurait la guerre perdue. 

Sur l’épaule d’Hélène, Lise pleurait la guerre gagnée. 

Mais elle ne voulait pas la gagner. 

Elle ne voulait pas qu’il la rejoigne. 

Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Pas avant d’avoir vécu toutes ces choses qu’elle avait idéalisé pour lui. 

Elle voulait qu’il parte avec Hélène, et qu’ils fassent leur vie ensemble, et qu’ils soient heureux, pendant longtemps. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ces pseudos-aimants qui voulaient retrouver leurs proches une fois qu’eux avaient quitté le monde des vivants. Non, non, non ! Quand on aime quelqu’un, on lui souhaite la vie. Et elle souhaitait plus que tout la vie pour Raphaël. Raphaël qu’elle avait tant aimé. Raphaël avec qui elle avait rêvé une vie entière. Raphaël qui lui avait été arraché si prématurément, et de cette façon si brutale, injuste, gratuite. Si elle avait su, elle se serait blessée les mains, pour les rendre laides, marquées. 

Cela lui aurait sauvé la vie.

Lise se releva, alors que Raphaël était toujours là, silencieux, incapable de décider quelque chose dans une direction ou l’autre, et elle prit le visage du capitaine entre ses mains. 

-Hélène, je sais que je n’ai aucun droit de vous demander cela, mais…Je vous en prie, sauvez-le. Je sais qu’il est un cas pire que désespéré, mais même comme ça, même avec toutes ces choses sans le moindre sens qu’il a fait…Il mérite qu’on se batte pour lui. Je vous jure qu’il le mérite amplement. C’est un être rare, croyez-moi. Rare et précieux. Et je sais bien qu’il vous a poussée plus loin que vos plus profonds retranchements, mais aujourd’hui, vous êtes la seule à avoir les cartes en main. Moi, je ne peux plus rien, et lui, il ne peut plus grand chose non plus, mais vous êtes arrivée jusque là. Je vous en prie. Je vous en supplie. 

Hélène était confuse, jetant un regard sur la pauvre, pathétique chose qui se tenait près d’elles, incapable de savoir ce qu’elle voulait faire. Ni même ce qu’elle pouvait faire. Lise, elle, semblait chercher au fond d’elle une raison de faire pencher la balance du bon côté. 

Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui trouva. 

Ce fut Balthazar. 

-Je vous aime, Hélène. 

Une brise violente caressa ses cheveux, comme si elle était la seule à être dans la ligne de mire d’une soudaine tempête, mais ce n’était que la brutalité et la beauté de l’aveu. Il lui semblait qu’elle avait attendu cela toute sa vie. C’était une merveilleuse sensation, mais elle était enrubannée dans un fatras de peine et de rage et de frustration. 

-Je vous aime. Et j’ai été tellement idiot de ne pas vous le dire plus tôt, mais...C’est la vérité. Et depuis longtemps, Hélène. Depuis très longtemps, même. 

À ça, Hélène ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lise la regardait avec une expression interdite, comme un condamné attendant un verdict. Mais la jeune femme était déjà bien au delà de ce qu'elle savait supporter de pire, et même si les mots de Raphaël lui faisaient un effet incontestable, il était question de fatigue, d'épuisement, de sa propre envie de vivre, même. 

Raphaël se rapprocha d'elle, ignorant délibérément Lise qui était sur son chemin, et prit les mains d'Hélène dans les siennes. 

-Vous tremblez, capitaine. 

-Je crois que je suis en train de mourir. Pour toi. 

-Ne le faites pas. Mais faites le. Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, capitaine. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sacrifie pour moi, parce que je ne sais pas à quel degré je suis brisé, mais...

-Mais ? 

Hélène et Raphaël se regardaient dans les yeux avec une telle intensité que c'était probablement leurs âmes qu'ils sondaient ainsi, mutuellement captés l'un par l'autre. 

-J'ai besoin que quelqu'un me maintienne en vie, que quelqu'un m'aime autant que Lise l'a fait, et que je puisse rendre cet amour en retour. Je me suis perdu. Je me suis trompé, aussi. J'ai préféré prendre une voie de garage, rapide, certes, mais je n'ai jamais aimé Maya. Jamais. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était de m'enfoncer dans quelque chose de simple, rapide et qui me semblait prometteur pour refaire ma vie et repartir de zéro. Je le sais. Je le comprends maintenant. 

-C'est un peu tard, murmura Hélène. 

-Dites-moi juste que ce n'est pas  _ trop  _ tard. 

-Mais même si je te le dis...On sait tous les deux que tu ne reviendras pas. C'est toi qui me l'a dit. 

-Donnez-moi une petite chance, rien qu'une, je vous en supplie. 

Les yeux de Raphaël brillaient de cette possibilité, et, alors que Lise posait doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Hélène, et disparaissait dans un minuscule claquement, Hélène s'approchait encore du légiste, sur le point de partager avec lui un baiser. 

-Eddy, je te préviens...

Maintenant tout près des lèvres du capitaine, Balthazar eut un mouvement de recul. 

-Capitaine, j'aime beaucoup Eddy mais...Mauvais timing ?

-Chut...

Hélène scella la promesse d'un baiser qui eut tout juste le temps d'être savouré, échangé, dégusté même. Elle avait senti l'extrême envie de s'endormir mais avait lutté rien qu'un peu. 

Elle était de retour, et sa combativité était à nouveau au beau fixe. 

Incroyable le pouvoir qu'un baiser peut avoir sur un moral fragile. 

**

-Putain putain putain, elle ne revient toujours pas...

Eddy et Fatim en étaient à la quatrième décharge de puissance graduellement plus forte, et mis à part le seul choc de la défibrillation, rien ne se passait. 

Fatim enfonça la seringue d'adrénaline dans le tube de la perfusion destiné à cet effet, croisant les doigts pour que cela marche. 

Ils attendirent un long moment avant un nouveau choc, de plus en plus convaincues que cette idée folle était décidément la mauvaise. 

Fatim n'avait jamais vraiment considéré que cela pouvait mal se terminer, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence...C'était vraiment une bonne grosse idée de merde. 

**

A l'hôpital, jamais Sophie n'avait connu pareille situation. Ils étaient à court de solutions, et de nouveaux symptômes inexplicables apparaissaient à intervalles régulières, sans qu'ils n'aient rien à voir avec le précédent ou le suivant. C'était déconcertant. Le chirurgien était en contact permanent avec l'équipe soignante, et deux infirmières de plus les avaient rejointes dans l'unité tant l'état de Balthazar était grave et s'aggravait presque d'heure en heure. 

Sophie avait demandé un scanner en urgence, une idée s'étant emparée d'elle. Une idée saugrenue, un truc digne de figurer dans les épisodes de Docteur House tellement ça avait...Une chance sur un million d'arriver, peut être même moins. Mais au stade où ils en étaient, il fallait essayer. 

Transporter Raphaël jusqu'à l'unité de radiologie, un étage au dessus, demandait des précautions sidérantes, parce qu'il y avait un arsenal complet de machineries à transporter avec, mais elles étaient formées à ça, elles, les petites abeilles de réanimation, les championnes discrètes de la survie. Il ne leur fallait parcourir que quelques mètres, avoir accès à l’ascenseur principal, monter un étage, puis parcourir une cinquantaine de mètres à nouveau, mais cela leur prit près de vingt minutes. Stéphane, le manipulateur en radio les aida à transférer le légiste sur la table du scanner, et une des collègues de Sophie resta dans la pièce alors que la jeune infirmière rejoignait son collègue du côté de la salle où les images apparaissaient. Dans le doute, le professeur avait appuyé sa demande de scanner cérébral, cardio-pulmonaire et abdominal. 

-On cherche quoi ? Demanda Stéphane alors que la machine avalait son patient lentement. 

-Si je te dis que j’en sais rien, tu me crois ? 

La jeune femme se lança dans un descriptif aussi exhaustif que possible de la situation dans laquelle le légiste se trouvait mais refusait catégoriquement de lui donner sa théorie. Au moins, si elle avait raison, elle le saurait tout de suite. 

L’énorme donut qui servait à pulvériser les rayons X se réveilla lentement, ainsi que le bruit sourd qui allait avec la saisie progressive des images du cerveau du légiste qui ne révélaient rien de vraiment alarmant. Les zones d’activité de celui-ci étaient étrangement dispersées, pas comme on aurait pu l’attendre d’un patient dans un profond coma. Stéphane ne s’en formalisa pas, racontant à Sophie que les états comateux différaient du tout au tout. 

Entre les changements de configuration pour la partie cardio-pulmonaire de l’examen et l’impression des clichés cérébraux, qui prenaient une petite quinzaine de minutes, et alors qu’on préparait un produit de contraste à injecter au légiste, Stéphane prit le temps d’aller chercher un café pour sa collègue, alors que lui jetait plutôt son dévolu sur un jus de fruits tirant sur le vert pelouse. 

-Je t’ai pris un double expresso, on dirait que tu en as besoin...

Elle trinqua mollement avec son collègue avant de descendre la moitié de son gobelet en une gorgée. 

-La dernière fois que j’ai dormi une vraie nuit c’était...L’année dernière. 

Il trinqua encore avec elle. 

-Bienvenue dans les hôpitaux de Paris. 

-C’est pire que d’habitude. 

Stéphane désigna la salle de scanner du menton. 

-Tout juste, soupira Sophie. 

-On ne parle que de ça dans tous les services...

-Pas tous les jours qu’on se casse la tête sur un des nôtres. 

Stéphane eut un haussement d’épaule. 

-Quoi ? Demanda Sophie. 

-Légiste, hein. Plutôt spécialiste des morts que des vivants. 

Sophie eut un rire moqueur. 

-Sale snob. 

Sophie en profita pour fermer les yeux un instant, alors que Stéphane lui massait doucement les épaules. Entre collègues, on savait se soutenir, et elle donnait la franche impression d’être au bord du burn-out. 

Comme la moitié de l’hôpital, sommes toutes. 

-C’est parti pour le cardio...

Après une minute de pseudo-sommeil, Sophie se sentait un peu mieux. La pratique de la médecine lui avait appris l’art du micro-sommeil. 

Elle se concentra sur les clichés qui remontaient sur les écrans face à eux, perplexe. 

-La vache, c’est un truc de dingue cette blessure. 

Les coupes reproduisaient avec fidélité l’immense trou aux sutures ressemblant à de la dentelle, et dont les tissus cicatriciels commençaient à poindre. 

-Tu dis qu’il a été opéré quand ? 

-Dimanche matin, murmura Sophie. 

-C’est pas bon, continua Stéphane. Regarde, on a l’impression qu’il vient tout juste de sortir du bloc. Tu vois ça ? 

Il pointa du doigt une zone de sa carotide, et Sophie se contenta de hocher la tête. 

-Y’a un micro-saignement là. Merde, va falloir ponctionner. 

Stéphane se retint de commenter, bien conscient que le vautour qui tournait autour de la tête du légiste allait dîner très prochainement. C’était évident. 

Tous les deux regardaient les coupes et la modélisation avec un grand intérêt, en silence, jusqu’à ce que le visage de Sophie ne blanchisse soudainement, alors que Stéphane pointait du doigt une zone spécifique qui rendait une couleur sombre. 

-C’est quoi, ça...Lâcha Stéphane. 

Stéphane se précipita sur le bouton d’arrêt d’urgence de l’appareil, pendant que Sophie se jetait sur le téléphone interne pour parler au professeur immédiatement. 

Stéphane imprima la coupe en question et entoura la zone avec un marqueur blanc. 

Seize ans de radiologie et c’était la première fois qu’il voyait cela. 

Il prit une photo avec son téléphone, pour référence personnelle. Incroyable.

Il n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute. Les chances pour que Raphaël Balthazar revienne d'un truc pareil étaient maintenant très proches de zéro.

Dans son coin, alors qu'elle veillait le corps du légiste transféré sur un brancard, Sophie eut presque envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Elle s'en doutait, mais au nom de la quasi absence de probabilité, elle n'avait pas agi plus tôt.

Elle avait probablement tué le légiste. Et fait un mal considérable à Hélène.

Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait tuée, elle aussi.

**

Pour une fois, Hélène n'eut aucun mal à s'habituer au nouvel environnement. A vrai dire...Elle le connaissait par cœur, cet endroit, et elle n'avait aucun mal à prendre ses marques. Tout lui était familier : le parquet parfaitement lustré, les fenêtres donnant sur les rues de Paris, la légère ligne de poussière fraîche du jour au bord des plinthes...Elle connaissait cet appartement mieux qu'elle ne savait identifier le sien. Pensive, elle passa sa main sur le dossier du canapé, puis fit glisser son doigt le long du mur. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne portait pas grand chose de bien couvrant. Un long pull vert à grosse maille. Rien en dessous. La référence était tellement claire que c'en était presque agaçant.

-Wow, grand prix de l'originalité, ma vieille.

Elle tenta de se rapprocher de la fenêtre pour regarder son reflet, mais la vitre contre laquelle un léger soleil perçait ne lui renvoya aucune image. Elle ne laissa échapper qu'un léger soupir de surprise, sans trop savoir que faire de ce constat.

A vrai dire, maintenant qu'elle marchait sur le parquet, elle réalisa qu'il ne faisait aucun bruit sous ses pas. Ni craquement, ni bruissement, rien.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait une liberté de mouvement qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu, pas même dans toutes les versions d'elle et de Balthazar qu'elle avait pu vivre ces derniers jours. Comme si la gravité n'avait plus aucun impact, plus aucune force, plus aucune emprise sur elle. Elle glissait sur le sol plus qu'elle ne marchait, et chaque meuble semblait ne pas vraiment pouvoir l'arrêter si elle décidait de les traverser. Ce qu'elle essaya, jusqu'à ce que passer au travers de la table du salon ne soit, décidément, trop bizarre pour elle.

Son cerveau, en revanche, tournait à plein régime, aussi confus qu'alerte.  _ Si je suis transparente, peut-être que je peux...Ohhhh, c'est tentant.  _ Un instant durant, elle considéra la possibilité de fouiller dans les tiroirs en toute impunité, mais, au final, elle préféra ne rien en faire. Forcément que ses instincts de flic étaient en feu, en définitive, l'envie de fouiner restait très forte, mais elle avait vraiment peur de trouver quelque chose dans le passé de Raphaël qui ne serait pas joli-joli. Après tout, il s'était clairement adonné au harcèlement de masse à l'école de médecine, et ça avait déjà failli lui coûter la vie. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait eu sa période jeune con, et elle n'était pas forcément curieuse d'en savoir plus.

A la place, elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur le canapé et d'essayer de faire du tri dans sa tête. Le contact du tissu du sofa sur ses jambes nues lui était agréable, quoiqu'étrange. Après tout, elle était à moitié nue dans l'appartement d'un homme...De  _ cet _ homme.

Elle était en train de faire le bilan général de ce qu'elle avait vécu dans les visions précédentes quand le bruit de pieds nus sur le parquet se firent entendre, et dans les secondes suivantes, Balthazar, ne portant qu'un jean, traversait la pièce et venait s'asseoir à proximité d'elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir et se jeta dans ses bras, mais ne reçut qu'un refus net de la part d'un Raphaël d'une humeur douteuse.

-Hélène, je ne peux plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon nougat...

_ Mon nougat ?? Mon...Nougat ??? Pardon ? Plutôt mourir que d'utiliser pareil surnom. Mon nougat...La blague. Et dire que j'appelais à peine mon mari « chéri ». _

-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne va arriver à rien, et que je vais finir par tomber fou si on continue...

-Et puis il y a le capitaine Castel, pas vrai ?

_ Ooookay. Donc je n'ai même aucun contrôle sur ce que je dis ? Cool. Cool cool cool. _

-Tu ne dis rien, Raph. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Et je suis contente pour toi. Vraiment. Mais toi, est-ce que tu es heureux d'être à nouveau amoureux ?

Il releva son visage vers elle, les yeux pleins d'une immense tristesse que personne ne pouvait vraiment comprendre.

-Je voulais faire ma vie avec toi, Hélène. Je voulais avoir des enfants, je voulais vieillir, je voulais avoir un putain de chien et une maison à la campagne avec toi, je voulais tout le package, et j'ai cru tellement fort que je l'aurais. Voilà ce que je voulais.

Elle avança sa main vers lui malgré elle, s'attendant presque à passer au travers, mais elle senti sa peau, chaude, vivante sous ses doigts, alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur son poignet.

-On ne l'aura pas, ça.

-On nous l'a arraché, corrigea-t-il.

Il se releva dans un souffle, la laissant seule avec ses pensées sur le canapé.

_ Bon. Points positifs : je sais ce qu'il se passe et dans quel bordel je suis. C'est bien. Points négatifs...Tout le reste. Mais genre, la totalité de tout le reste. Y'a personne à sauver, là. Ou alors...Ouais, non. _

Sans comprendre vraiment d'où venait cette capacité, alors qu'un Raphaël complètement habillé quittait l'appartement, elle prenait la décision de le suivre, mais sans se faire voir. Un battement de cils et elle était dans la voiture, et il ne la voyait pas. Son téléphone sonnait, et elle l'observa sans un mot répondre au capitaine Castel...A Lise. Son teint prenait une légère teinte rosée, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusque-là, et sa voix était empreinte d'une fièvre certaine.

Un peu perdue, Hélène considéra le jeu de rôles renversé, et que peut-être...Qui sait...Et si il avait, même un peu, même une fois seulement, réagi de la même façon avec elle ? Fascinée, elle fit le recensement presque froid, scientifique de tous les signes extérieurs qui ne peuvent vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : qu'un homme aime une femme. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses mains légèrement moites, son rythme cardiaque était élevé...

Elle continua de le suivre sans se faire voir une fois arrivés sur les lieux du meurtre sur lequel il avait été appelé. Même si elle était presque plus flic qu'elle n'était femme, d'habitude, là, elle était concentrée sur tout autre chose. Le corps démembré et reconstitué comme un puzzle, là, sous le drap, n’attira son attention qu'une toute petite minute, alors qu'au contraire, le capitaine Castel, elle, la bouleversait tant elle lui ressemblait.

Bien que brune, ses cheveux étaient retenus dans une natte partiellement défaite. Elle ne portait que peu de maquillage, un jean sur ses bottines qui faisaient tous les deux partie de sa garde-robe, une chemise blanche et une veste blanc cassé.

_ Ah, ah, très drôle. Vraiment. _

Non, ce n'était pas drôle du tout. En fait, c'était infiniment perturbant de se voir ainsi représentée. Delgado était là, lui aussi, fidèle à lui-même, sans la moindre trace de traumatisme ou de brûlure. Le cœur d'Hélène se sera, soudainement très lourd de cette vie et de cet ami qui ne retrouverait peut-être jamais le chemin de la PJ. Elle essaya de compartimenter ses émotions, bien consciente qu'ici aussi, il y avait un message à comprendre, une leçon à tirer, quelque chose de concret pour guider Raphaël vers la vie plutôt que le contraire.

Elle commençait cependant à se sentir fatiguée. Un peu comme quand on a veillé toute la nuit, et qu'au matin, il faut le renfort d'un café ou deux pour tenir encore un peu. Coup de chance, le corps se trouvait juste à proximité d'un banc en béton. Elle se laissa tomber mollement, vaseuse, essayant de se concentrer sur la joute verbale entre Lise et le légiste. Elle savait très bien qu'eux aussi avaient su s'adonner à ce passe-temps, ce jeu du chat et de la souris où le félin n'était jamais le même. Mais suivre les piques, l'air passablement gavé de Lise et celui bien plus taquin de Raphaël lui coûtait de plus en plus d'énergie, et, levant la main près de son visage, elle pu se rendre compte que sa consistance était en train de pâlir à vue de nez. Et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire, dire, ni qui elle devait guider, sauver ou même frapper. C'était comme si on la forçait à assister à une scène de sa propre vie, sans pour autant lui laisser la chance d'agir.

Elle était devenue spectatrice, et spectatrice seulement, et cela la tuait de l'intérieur.

Dans un réflexe de vie, elle fit le choix de combattre activement son état d'épuisement et cette transparence qui était en train de la dévorer, alors que Raphaël faisait une blague douteuse sur le cadavre. Elle essaya de l'appeler, de modifier son état...En vain. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle tenta de s'énerver, de crier, de hurler, même, mais cela ne servait à rien. Elle ne faisait qu'entamer un peu plus ses batteries qui touchaient un point critique, et à cette fatigue qui la dévorait s'ajoutait une confusion mentale impossible à combattre.

Devant elle, Lise et Balthazar étaient en train d'arriver à une conclusion qu'elle entendait mais que son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer.

Et puis quelque chose est entré dans son champ de vision, quelque chose qu'elle connaissait très bien. Dans la poche du cadavre-qui avait été découpé avec ses vêtements, pas vraiment le genre de trucs qu'on voyait tous les jours-il y avait une forme qui pouvait faire penser à un téléphone, mais qui ne se comportait pas comme tel. Elle devinait une lumière rouge proéminente, et sans comprendre comment, elle s'est matérialisée, et elle a poussé Raphaël et Lise aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait alors que le téléphone en question explosait, transformant une scène de crime dégueulasse en chaos total. Dans son action, elle ne fit même pas attention à Lise et Raphaël qui avaient fini l'un sur l'autre, alors qu'elle pensait sincèrement que le légiste venait de lui sauver la vie.

Cependant, ni Raphaël ni Lise n'eurent le temps de voir qui les avait ecartés, l'effort avait vidé Hélène de sa substance, et l'étreinte de l'obscurité était déjà en train de lui mordre le visage, jusqu'à ce que tout ne soit plus que noir et vide.

Elle considéra Eddy comme responsable, mais à la place, elle se retrouva au même endroit, exactement, toujours aussi épuisée, sur le banc en béton, mais la saison n'était plus la même, et au bout de l'allée où le cadavre avait été trouvé, il y avait une silhouette en robe en velours, bottes en daim, veste en laine et gavroche rouge, sa main serrée dans celle de Raphaël. Les arbres étaient chargés de lumières blanches, le ciel était rose, et une fine neige tombait dans les cheveux de Lise qui s'en amusait.

Hélène eut le souffle coupé, tant ce qui transpirait d'eux aurait pu faire tomber tous les murs et tous les barbelés du monde...L'amour le plus pur, le plus parfait, le plus éclatant. Arrivés à hauteur du banc, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux. Lise pointa du doigt le carré de gazon où ils avaient tous les deux été projetés avant l'explosion du téléphone.

-Premier baiser...

Raphaël posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lise, avec une telle tendresse qu'Hélène en eut mal dans tout son être, ou ce qu'il en restait.

-Premier baiser d'une longue liste, corrigea-t-il.

-D'une très longue liste.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu, avant de passer devant un sapin couvert de lampes microscopiques en forme de stalactites. Lise se mit alors de profil, et Hélène put apprécier les rondeurs qui se dessinaient sous sa robe. Raphaël se baissa et embrassa son ventre.

-Dernier Noël rien que tous les deux...

A nouveau, Hélène se sentit disparaître, sans trop savoir si c'était à cause de sa condition, ou du mal que cela lui faisait de le voir avec une autre.

Un peu des deux, probablement.

Elle réapparu sur le même banc, un plein jour d'été cette fois. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais elle commençait à apprécier la beauté du parc autour d'elle. Drôle d'endroit pour être retrouvé découpé en morceaux, tout compte fait.

Au loin, elle voyait toute une foule de gens endimanchés, et parmi eux, Eddy, Fatim et Delgado, et une foule de confettis qui volaient autour d'eux. Elle repéra un photographe et au loin, une mariée belle à pleurer, accrochée au bras de son mari...Raphaël. Ils posèrent sur le gazon un peu fou, et un petit ruisseau qui glougloutait au loin, et auprès d'eux, deux petites filles de quatre ou cinq ans avec les yeux de leur mère et le sourire de leur père.

Pour Hélène, c'en était déjà beaucoup, et elle demanda à qui de droit de s'arrêter, que la torture étaient déjà bien trop puissante, trop lancinante. Mais elle n'en était qu'au début, au tout début de cette session d'images qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter.

Il y eut deux gamines qui apprenaient à faire du vélo avec un père mort de trouille et une mère hilare.

Hélène laissa les larmes monter.

Il y eut une balade de fin de journée en amoureux à l'automne, et sous le grand sapin pas encore décoré, une petite boîte soigneusement emballée offerte par madame à monsieur, avec, à l'intérieur, un nouveau test de grossesse positif.

Hélène essuya des larmes brûlantes sur ses joues.

Il y eut une sortie avec deux pré-ados aussi différentes que complices, un landau, et deux parents enlacés sous un soleil timide.

Hélène sentait son cœur imploser.

Il y eut un pic-nique avec nappe à carreaux rouge tendue sur l'herbe, salades, sandwiches, tartes et boissons, et rafraîchissement des boîtes emails par les filles toutes les deux minutes, puis un cri de joie de celle avec les cheveux tenus en natte et des lunettes, avant que la deuxième, en robe et chignon, ne l'imite. Derrière eux, un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années chahutait avec son père, qui s’arrêta net aux cris de ses jumelles. 

-Mention bien, sourit la première. 

-Pareil, lança la seconde, en prenant la main de sa sœur et la brandissant en l’air en signe de triomphe. 

Derrière elles, père et mère se regardaient avec fierté. 

Hélène eut envie de mourir, là, maintenant.

Un nouveau mariage, une des filles, avec une belle plante rousse. Magnifiques, toutes les deux.

Hélène laissa échapper un cri. C'était trop. Tellement trop.

Elle se recroquevilla sur le banc et ferma les yeux, priant pour une fin de ce cauchemar rapide et sans douleur. Sans plus de douleur, plutôt.

Le répit arriva, enfin, mais il lui semblait que son âme serait marquée au fer rouge pour toujours.

**

A l'IML, il régnait un silence éloquent quant au lieu. Un étrange abattement avait succédé à la panique et au chaos, alors qu'Eddy essayait une nouvelle fois de choquer la poitrine du capitaine, en vain. Sur l'électrocardiogramme, la longue ligne plate marquait une nouvelle petite montagne avant de retomber à nouveau. Eddy et Fatim se toisaient, sous le choc, alignant les gestes tels qu'ils savaient le faire de par leur métier, persuadé dans leur for intérieur qu'ils venaient de tuer le capitaine Hélène Bach.

**

Le chirurgien, un de ses collègues, ainsi qu'un spécialiste en cardiologie, le radiologue et Sophie se toisaient dans le bureau du professeur face aux planches de scanner affichées sur le panneau lumineux, et personne n'en revenait. Les trois médecins se regardaient l'un l'autre avec la même expression interdite, proche de la sidération.

-C'est toi Sophie qui a eu l'intuition ? Demanda enfin le chirurgien qui avait opéré Raphaël.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête face à lui, encouragée par Stéphane qui était resté en garde-fou derrière elle. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la misogynie crasse de certains médecins face à une « simple » infirmière, et même si le professeur avait une très bonne réputation, il faisait barrière par réflexe.

Sophie recula un peu pour piquer de la force à Stéphane et se racla la gorge.

-J'ai vu certains signes qui pouvaient faire penser à une intoxication au cobalt, et même si j'ai lu les résultats d'analyses en long, large et travers, rien d'extérieur ne permettait de laisser penser que je pouvais être dans le vrai. Pas de piercings, pas de cicatrice qui aurait pu renfermer une pièce de métal...Mais je me suis souvenue qu'Hél...Que le capitaine Bach nous avait expliqué qu'il avait été blessé avec une pique à cheveux, et certains de ces accessoires sont fait en cobalt.

Le professeur se contenta de hausser la tête, les bras croisés, le regard vissé sur le point que Stéphane avait entouré. Il eut un petit sursaut avant de sortir du cabinet, et Sophie put entendre le professeur demander à sa secrétaire de libérer son après midi et sa soirée, et de lui bloquer la fin de la journée dans le bloc 1A, aussi connu comme étant le plus avancé technologiquement. Puis, dans un souffle, il convoqua une pleine équipe, ses deux collègues, ainsi que Sophie, et demanda à Stéphane de charger la totalité des coupes dans le serveur de la salle d'opération.

Puis il congédia ses collègues et Stéphane, et demanda à Sophie de rester dans son bureau, seule. Elle s'assit sans un bruit sur un des fauteuils de cuir, se tordant les mains de stress, pendant qu'il discutait avec les deux autres médecins. Enfin, après ce qui semblait être une éternité pour la jeune femme, il rentra dans le cabinet et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis, toujours debout, composa un numéro rapide sur son téléphone, et demanda à parler à un certain Martin André, pendant que Sophie perdait tous ses moyens, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu faire de travers. Le chirurgien attendit un moment qu'on lui passe la personne, tourné vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin de l'hôpital. Enfin, une voix enjouée se fit entendre et les deux amis échangèrent quelques politesses, avant que le professeur ne se retourne vers Sophie.

-Dis moi, Martin, ton cursus de Septembre pour les 3eme année est complet ? Oui ? Tu pourrais me faire une fleur et me prendre une de mes infirmières ? Ah super. Super super...Tu me mail les papiers et on te renvoie ça pour la semaine prochaine...Nickel...Super Martin, merci. Tu passeras le bonjour à Mathilde et à ton fils...Pas de soucis, je lui transmettrai. Allez, bonne journée, Martin.

Il reposa le combiné sans un mot, puis s'assit face à Sophie qui, décidément, peinait à comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Sophie...Pareil instinct, ça ne court pas les rues. Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir sauver Raphaël, mais une chose est certaine, 24 heures de plus et ça ne valait même plus la peine d'essayer. Vous feriez un médecin exceptionnel, j'en suis persuadé.

Soulagée mais très surprise, les joues pourtant pâles de l'infirmière prirent une teinte rose foncé, et elle eut soudainement très chaud.

-Vous êtes chez nous depuis trois ans et demi, ce qui vous laisse la possibilité, si vous le souhaitez, d'intégrer des études de médecine directement en troisième année. J'aimerai que vous y pensiez sérieusement. On aurait pu chercher très longtemps ce qui se passait, et personne n'aurait envisagé qu'un fragment de la pique était en train de détruire son cœur.

Sophie ne put rien répondre, partagée entre la fierté, la joie de se voir enfin proposer de devenir ce qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être, et la légère ironie qui lui piquait les yeux de savoir que sans une rediffusion d'un épisode de Docteur House, elle aussi serait passée à côté de ce fait qui avait moins de chances d'arriver que de gagner au loto.

Après, ce fut un rapide branle-bas de combat. En moins d'une demi-heure, le légiste se retrouvait de nouveau sur la table d'opération, alors que dans la galerie au-dessus de leur têtes, une foule d'étudiants, d'internes et de vieux d' la vieille se tassaient pour assister à cette intervention exceptionnelle.

Sophie jeta un œil à la pendule au moment où le chirurgien appuyait la lame du scalpel sur la peau du légiste brunie par le produit désinfectant. 15H08. Le silence cachait une tension extrême.

A l'autre bout du couloir, une autre infirmière essayait de laisser un message à Hélène, en vain. Après trois tentatives, elle enregistra une courte missive alarmiste pour lui demander de venir au plus vite.

**

A l'IML, le téléphone vibra dans le bureau du légiste, resté dans la veste du capitaine. Eddy et Fatim restèrent figés, sans savoir quoi faire, comme si le smartphone venait juger leurs actes. Eddy en profita pour choquer la poitrine du capitaine une nouvelle fois.

La poitrine d'Hélène se courba, encore.

Elle retomba lourdement sur la paillasse en métal, encore.

Son cœur ne repartit pas...Encore.

**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était coincée dans la spirale infinie des versions que son cerveau paniqué inventait, elle eut une impression étrange. Plus étrange que tout le reste...Si c'était possible.

Au lieu de l'espèce de point zéro dans le noir, elle était comme dans un musée. Un musée plongé dans le noir. Il lui semblait reconnaître les murs d'Orsay, leur blancheur immaculée, et les dizaines d'oeuvres qui paraissaient tenir par miracle, presque en lévitation. Elle essaya de demander si elle était seule, mais sa voix ne portait pas, pas un son ne parvenait à sortir. Elle s'approcha des tableaux, et se rendit compte très vite qu'en lieu et place de Van Gogh et de Picasso, il y avait des peintures plus ou moins représentatives de scènes qui lui étaient étrangement familières. En s'approchant encore, elle comprit. Chaque tableau était un moment arrêté de sa vie, et ils avaient comme point commun de ne célébrer que ses moments heureux. Un mariage, un diplôme, son amitié avec Cat, ses enfants, ses accouchements, des instants de joie en famille, des affaires conclues avec les honneurs...Elle parcourait l'exposition de sa vie tout en voyant, au bout, au fond, un tableau final qui se rapprochait petit à petit, un peu menaçant par sa teneur terminale. Elle ralentissait et passait longtemps à observer le reste de la salle, comme si elle avait peur de ce couperet et de ce qu'il représentait. Mais, comme si elle n'avait pas le choix, comme si elle était forcée d'avancer, elle se retrouva tout de même face à un tableau incroyablement sombre bien que très vif, avec des contrastes forts, et un traitement de la lumière qui tenait du génie. Mais le contenu du tableau, sa construction, ne pouvaient éclipser sa violence pour Hélène. Le regard brillant, elle avança sa main vers la toile qui, contrairement à toutes les autres, n'était ni protégée ni emprisonnée dans un cadre en verre. 

Elle approcha sa paume, inexplicablement attirée par son contenu même si il la terrifiait, le poignet tremblant, une larme glissant le long de sa joue.

Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la surface irrégulière, vivace, marquée de millions de coups de pinceaux, elle fut comme avalée dans le paysage dépeint. Elle ne pût que lâcher un cri de douleur et de surprise, et de peur, aussi.

Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir le pourquoi du comment. Elle n'était surtout pas sûre que cela lui serait plaisant.

Elle eut l'impression impossible à expliquer de se décomposer pour se recomposer, miette par miette, pixel par pixel, dans un endroit qu'elle avait appris à détester de toute son âme. Cette putain de route, ce putain de jour, ce mariage de merde. Mais, elle était témoin, cette fois, plutôt qu'actrice. Elle se voyait, elle, dans sa belle robe d'enragée, sa natte quasiment défaite, son état de panique absolue en ayant enfin compris que son pressentiment était tellement vrai. Et elle le voyait lui, dans un état second, noyé dans un océan de peine et de confusion qu'aujourd'hui encore elle peinait à comprendre totalement, et enfin, elle la voyait, elle, l'ultime méchante de l'histoire qui sévissait en toute impunité depuis si longtemps...Lise aussi était là, et ça, elle ne l'avait pas deviné. Décidément, elle aurait vraiment analysé cette foutu journée sous toutes les coutures et sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables, y compris ceux qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer. Non que la présence de Lise fut un problème...Mais jusque-là, elle croyait avoir été la seule à le convaincre.

Cela lui laissait un goût étrange dans la bouche.

Mais elle n'avait pas de place pour les jeux de jambe amoureux.  _ Plus tard, ma fille. Plus tard. _

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, mais elle avait tort.

Au moment où elle savait par cœur ce qui devait arriver...Que Maya allait le poignarder, quelque chose d'autre arriva. Elle, dans sa belle robe et sur la route, se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par les épaules et le projeta dans le décor. Raphaël fit une chute lourde sur le sol, tête la première, et se blessa à la lèvre.

Mais dans cette version non plus Maya n'avait pas dit son dernier mot...

Elle attrapa sa pique à cheveux, et au lieu de se jeter sur Raphaël, elle l'enfonça à la verticale dans la poitrine du capitaine. La pique fut enfoncée avec une telle force qu'elle entra dans sa totalité dans le corps d'Hélène, et Maya ne prit même pas la peine de la ressortir.

Au ralenti sous ses yeux, elle vit Raphaël pousser un hurlement proche de la bête blessée et se précipiter sur elle, alors que ses collègues s'emparaient de Maya qui riait comme une démente.

Mais, contrairement à la façon dont elle avait tenté de tuer Raphaël, chez elle, les dégâts furent bien supérieurs, preuve que même quand on croit que les choses ne peuvent être pires, le destin se charge toujours de prouver la théorie comme fausse.

La lame, propulsée par la force piquée à l'adrénaline du mensonge et de la trahison, avait pénétré le capitaine en plein cœur, arrachant un morceau de son œsophage, et déchirant pas moins de quatre veines sur son passage. Le résultat fut une hémorragie massive qui emplit la poitrine et la cavité abdominale du capitaine, et lui dessina une ligne de sang depuis ses lèvres jusqu'au sol alors qu'elle rendait son dernier souffle dans les bras du légiste, qui, sidéré, ne pouvait rien faire de plus sinon, lui aussi, lui demander de s'accrocher et lui témoigner un amour infini. Au lieu de lui dire qu'il l'aimait tellement, il préféra lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Naturellement, les secours ne pouvaient rien faire sinon constater l'heure du décès de la jeune femme, mais devaient tout de même l'enmener à l'hôpital pour enregistrer celui-ci. Dans l'ambulance, Raphaël continuait de lui tenir la main et de lui parler à l'oreille, même si il pouvait ressentir la froideur qui commençait à s'emparer de son corps. A la morgue de l'hôpital, il insista pour prononcer et signer l'heure de la mort lui-même, et invalider de ce fait la nécessité de faire une autopsie. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher une mort suspecte. Elle avait été tuée. C'était indéniable. Si Maya n'avait pas court-circuité l'existence d'Hélène, elle aurait probablement vécu encore cinquante ans, et serait morte vieille, belle, ridée, à l'aube de ses cent ans.

Hélène, de son point de vue de visiteuse du musée de sa propre vie, continua de subir ce spectacle désolant. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait, si c'était de la peine, de la colère, de la trouille viscérale, ou juste le constat désarmant d'un gâchis extraordinaire.

Le musée n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle. Elle vit Raphaël errer comme une âme en peine dans les rues de paris, l'odeur d'essence encore tellement présente qu'il en repoussait les habitants de la ville, puis à l'IML où Eddy et Fatim furent congédiés sans grand ménagement, à coup de hurlements et de gestes mal coordonnés. Ils n'étaient pas invités à partager sa peine, ni cette tâche qu'il s'était automatiquement attribuée, celle d'appeler l'ex-mari du capitaine pour lui apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Il avait récupéré le téléphone d’Hélène, et, encore sidéré, composa le code sans même y penser. Il avait observé la jeune femme plusieurs fois et, dans un soucis de...De quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il avait rangé le numéro dans un coin de sa mémoire, sans savoir à quoi il correspondait.

Il ne saurait jamais que c'était la combinaison du jour et du mois correspondant à la date à laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Avec une tristesse infinie, il tapa les quatre chiffres, et ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit le fond d'écran, une photo d'elle et de ses enfants en sortie à l'Aquaboulevard. Elle était sublime dans son maillot une pièce rouge foncé, un fils sous le bras gauche, embrassant sa fille sur le front du côté droit.

Il ne put retenir un sourire qui fut immédiatement suivi d'une douleur lancinante dans son torse, un mal intense et vif, comme celle d'une lame, ou d'une putain de pique à cheveux. Il était sonné, abasourdi, incapable de réagir correctement. Tout lui semblait étranger, même son propre bureau et son lieu de travail adoré. Mais, au délà de cet état d’hébétement, c'était le poids de la culpabilité qui lui était coincé dans la gorge, bloquait son souffle, générait un état de douleur physique qui empêchait le mal psychologique de faire ses ravages, pour le moment.

Distrait par son cerveau consumé par la tristesse, il consulta les applications du capitaine. Aucun réseau social, sinon Instagram sur lequel elle avait un compte vide qui ne suivait que ses enfants, et une connexion facebook sur son navigateur, elle aussi pour surveiller ses enfants. Pas de fanfreluches, pas d'applications extravagantes ou même un peu originales, sinon un compte Candy Crush sur lequel le score était impressionnant « vous savez, Balthazar » se souvenait-il « le job de flic, c'est principalement de l'attente. Attente d'analyses de preuves, attente que le proc fasse son taf, attente que les témoins témoignent et que les accusés avouent, attente que le ministère se sorte les doigts et commence à se rendre compte de la réalité du métier. Sans un sens aigu de la patience, je serai tombée folle depuis longtemps ». Il la voyait encore, adossée à sa voiture, le pied contre le phare avant juste pour le faire râler, sourire quant aux errances de son métier.

Il s'égara dans les photos d'Hélène, un peu malgré lui, parce qu'il lui semblait que si elle l'avait surpris a l'espionner ainsi, elle aurait piqué une colère probablement justifiée. Mais là...Il n'y avait plus grand monde à agacer. Il ne risquait plus rien. La lame chauffée à blanc était de retour, plus cinglante, plus lancinante encore.

Les photos du capitaine étaient dans un désordre certain. Des centaines étaient dans le fichier général, et certaines étaient classées en trois catégories. D'abord, ses enfants. Il y en avait près de trois mille. Il n'en regarda que quelques-unes, mal à l'aise. L'autre était purement pro, des captures d'écrans officiels et des photos de pièces de dossiers d'enquête. Il ne s'y attarda pas. Le dernier était seulement intitulé « ... » et dedans, il n'y avait qu'une petite dizaine de photos.

Des photos d'eux. Rares, mais précieuses, parce qu'il se souvenait de toutes. Du moment. Des fins d'enquêtes un peu bizarres, qui les avaient laissés éreintés, vidés, ou simplement pensifs quant au futur du monde et de l'humanité en général. Ce n'était pas grand chose, la plupart du temps cela faisait grogner le capitaine, mais elle finissait par se laisser faire, et cela donnait des photos authentiques, vraies. Sept. Les trois autres...C'était des photos volées. Des photos volées de lui, plutôt. Il ne connaissait pas les motivations derrière ces captures d'instants, mais toutes les trois étaient d'une beauté sans nom. La première était dans une lumière de fin de journée, où l'on distinguait à peine les traits de son visage, mais l'effet de contre jour était parfait. La seconde datait d'une de ces enquêtes où il s'était senti obligé de montrer ses compétences en plongée sous marine, et elle l'avait attrapé au vol alors qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger depuis une péniche, l'air soucieux. La dernière...La dernière le prit au dépourvu. Elle le représentait à quelques mètres d'elle, partiellement tourné, avec une couverture de survie sur le dos.

Le souvenir de ce jour le frappa de plein fouet. Le jour où il avait manqué de mourir. Le jour où ses conneries de jeune abruti l'avaient rattrapé vingt ans après. Un coup de karma, sûrement. Il n'en revenait pas de la puissance du cliché. Quelque chose de plus fort que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu utiliser s'en dégageait, et en cet instant, il prit enfin la mesure de ce qu'il avait perdu, et, en larmes, il s'effondra sur le bureau, avant d'envoyer balader l'ordinateur, le téléphone, l'intégralité des tiroirs du meuble, et que cela ne se finisse recroquevillé sur le sol, scié par la douleur et la culpabilité.

Hélène assistait à cette démonstration affligeante depuis son poste invisible bien qu'omniscient, et la frustration de ne pouvoir l'aider la rendait folle. Elle se concentrait pour essayer de lui apparaître, telle un fantôme, mais aucun de ses efforts ne donnait le moindre résultat.

Ils étaient tous les deux bloqués, désespérés, dans un univers qui ne parvenait jamais à communiquer avec l'autre.

Quand Raphaël eut épuisé son stock de rage, de colère envers lui-même et la vie en général, il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour saisir son téléphone, sur lequel il y avait des dizaines de messages anxieux de Tic et Tac, puis il attrapa celui d'Hélène, composa le numéro de son ex-mari, et attendit qu'il réponde, le cœur encore plus lourd. De l'autre côté du fil, il y eut une immense incompréhension, suivie de pleurs, d'un état de choc, et du tant redouté « qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire aux gosses ? » qui, une fois encore, enfonça dans sa cage thoracique la lame invisible qui lui faisait si mal. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard, pour avoir de plus amples informations, pour comprendre, pour essayer de trouver du sens. Ils n'en trouveraient jamais.

Raphaël, l'expert du sujet, proposa alors de prendre en charge tant financièrement que sur le plan des formalités l'enterrement du capitaine. Son ex-mari, complètement perdu, accepta sans rien dire, soulagé de ne pas avoir à supporter ce poids.

De son point de vue, Hélène assista l'annonce à ses enfants. Atroce. Insupportable. Sa fille explosa en sanglots, alors que son fils se renfermait, cachant la force de son chagrin à son père. Elle, depuis son poste d'observation, elle le voyait, mais pris dans le tourbillon du deuil, son ex-mari ne parvenait pas à comprendre dans un premier temps. Cela viendrait bien plus tard, elle l'espérait au moins.

Elle vit Raphaël se rendre auprès de son poste de police. Même si elle n'avait pas été tuée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions-pas techniquement, au moins-elle avait droit aux honneurs de son rang, qui incluait le paiement d'une pension à vie à ses enfants, et à la prise en charge des frais de funérailles. Ce fut Raphaël qui fit la navette entre l'institution de la police nationale, et celle de l'entreprise de pompes funèbres avec laquelle ils avaient tous l'habitude, la détestable habitude, de travailler. Il choisit un cercueil grand luxe, dans un chêne lustré d'un brun majestueux, doublé de velours rouge. Le plus cher. On peut, c'est la police qui régale.

Ensuite, elle vit Raphaël convié chez elle pour choisir sa tenue pour la veillée funèbre, et, par force des choses, celle avec laquelle elle serait inhumée. Son ex-mari n'en avait pas la force, bien trop occupé avec deux enfants qui n'ont pas pu dire au revoir à leur maman et qui cherchaient bien malgré eux un sens à cette vie violente qui pouvait faucher en plein vol les gens qu'ils aimaient.

Sans le savoir, après une bonne heure de recherche délicate dans son dressing, qui lui serrait la gorge toutes les trois minutes, il choisit la robe bleue qui aurait pu changer leurs deux vies, sans même savoir quelle importance la tenue avait eu pour la jeune femme.

Depuis son point de vue, Hélène laissa échapper une larme glacée.

Cette foutue robe dans laquelle elle avait pleuré de rage de n'être pas arrivée cinq minutes plus tôt.

Cinq minutes. Cinq minutes et elle vivait. Cinq minutes et ils étaient ensemble pour de bon, elle le savait.

Cinq. 

Foutues. 

Minutes.

Elle détourna le regard de la veillée. Voir la chair de sa chair manquer de s'effondrer en voyant le corps de leur mère qui semblait comme endormi...C'était trop pour elle. Rien de tout cela n'avait la moindre logique, le moindre sens. On ne perd pas sa mère à l'âge des premiers flirts et des révisions du bac. Ça ne colle pas. Et même s' ils savaient qu'elle était flic...Elle était surtout très prudente, pour eux. Ils n'avaient eu vraiment peur que très rarement, moins d'une demi-douzaine de fois, et...Seulement depuis qu'elle connaissait Balthazar. Un autre poids que le légiste porterait toute sa vie, elle le savait.

Jérôme, bien que très affaibli, et en fauteuil roulant, avait tenu à lui rendre hommage, lui aussi. Il restait à bonne distance de Balthazar, le tenant pour principal responsable. Hélène savait qu'il finirait par lui pardonner, ou alors, elle espérait. Jérôme avait beaucoup perdu, dans cette histoire, même si il se murmurait qu'il serait promu capitaine à son retour. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il accepterait de combler le vide. Elle était plutôt convaincue du contraire.

L'enterrement, en soi, était une cérémonie inutile de plus. Pas d'église, rien que quelque chose de très informel au cimetierre, sous un soleil de plomb qui rendait le fait de porter du noir encore plus désagréable. Pas de grands discours, pas d'émotions fleuves, rien qu'un genre de strict minimum. Elle n'aurait pas voulu plus. Ou alors, si, un truc qui aurait duré des heures, avec discours de vingt minutes par personne. Même si ce genre d'enterrement correspondait factuellement à ce qu'elle souhaitait, il lui semblait qu'ainsi, sa vie était rendue bien plus insignifiante qu'elle ne l'avait été. Même les flics présents semblaient là par obligation plus que par choix. Cela lui laissa un goût terriblement amer dans la bouche.

Après, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une petite brasserie où elle avait ses habitudes, une foule de gens taciturnes et vêtus de noir en terrasse, sirotant des rosés pamplemousse et dégustant des brochettes de crevettes au barbecue et une salade de tomates. La vision était surréaliste. Elle surpris sa fille à boire plus d'alcool qu'elle n'aurait du, et, plus en colère contre la vie que jamais, compris que son père devrait s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Elle était morte. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen d'interagir sur le futur des gens qu'elle aimait.

Raphaël, lui, n'était pas resté. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui non plus. A la place, il avait choisi de retourner à l'IML, et, dans le noir, s'était laissé glisser le long du mur avant de finir par terre, vaincu, abruti par le chagrin.

Elle le vit arrêter de manger, de boire, refuser de sortir, passer une semaine reclus, refusant chaque enquête et chaque corps, renvoyant Eddy et Fatim chez eux. Il appelait Hélène, lui demandait de lui répondre, de se manifester, de lui dire quelque chose, en vain, chaque supplique et chaque prière devenant plus pressante, plus angoissante, plus entêtante, mais seul le silence lui répondait.

Six jours plus tard, à bout de forces, il concocta lui-même un cocktail puissant de barbituriques, de morphine et du liquide qui sentait l'amande amère et qui mettrait, enfin, un point final à cette existence de peine et de pertes, d'amour perdu et d'amour massacré. Puis, au lever du soleil, laissant derrière lui une collection de lettres écrites à ses proches, il s'allongea sur une des paillasse, et s'injecta le mélange mortel.

Hélène hurla à s'en exploser les poumons, avant de choisir de fermer les yeux sur ce spectacle tragique, sans se rendre compte qu'au milieu de la petite pile de lettres, il y en avait tout de même une à son nom.

Dans un état de panique impossible à tolérer, Hélène tournait et se retournait, sans savoir à qui s'adresser, pas complètement certaine de comprendre même ce qui se passait.

-Je peux plus, je veux sortir...Laissez-moi sortir...Je vous en prie...Je vous en supplie.

Elle supplia longtemps avant de s'arrêter, hors d'haleine, pour constater que Raphaël ne s'était pas loupé. Il gisait, mort, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, maintenant que Raphaël était parti, elle pouvait enfin le toucher.

L'estomac noué, elle se rapprocha et d'un geste patient, amoureux, d'une tendresse infinie, elle lui ferma les yeux avant de l'embrasser, ses larmes tombant sur son visage, ses mains tremblantes essayant de le retenir encore un peu.

Elle avait beau connaître les différentes étapes du deuil, ce fut la colère qui la frappa la première, puissante, rouge, furieuse, et la fit dérailler complètement, balançant au sol tout ce qui tombait sous sa main, papiers, ordinateurs, instruments chirurgicaux, ouvrant tiroirs et placards et les vidant de leurs contenus en hurlant de rage, jusqu'à ce que l'IML entier soit entièrement mis à sac autour du corps sans vie du légiste. Quand la rage fut tombée, elle se laissa glisser contre la paillasse où reposait Balthazar jusqu'à atteindre le sol, le souffle coupé, la vue brouillée par l'effort surhumain et la peine.

Elle était encore recroquevillée sur le sol quand la dématérialisation ressentie plus tôt arriva encore, la renvoyant dans le musée de sa vie, face à cette peinture ahurissante qui représentait bel et bien sa propre sépulture, et, elle pouvait désormais le voir, celle de Raphaël, quelques tombes plus loin. Même là, ils étaient séparés par un tout petit rien, par un manque de bol, par un coup tordu du destin.

Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur les détails du tableau, perdue dans la stupéfiante beauté d'un paysage aussi morbide et triste, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle aurait pu en sursauter, mais elle savait à qui cette paume appartenait, alors, elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne se retourna même pas, mais passa sa propre main sur la sienne, croisant leurs doigts, terrifiée à l'idée de briser le moment. Pour la première fois depuis ce labyrinthe de visions et de possibles, de « et si ? » et de « trop tard », elle se sentait parfaitement apaisée, au calme. Elle aurait pu rester là des années, si on lui avait demandé. Elle sentait qu'il allait dire quelque chose, alors, pour éviter de briser l'instant, elle s'est retournée et l'a fait taire avec un baiser.

Un baiser dont la propriété passait de l'un à l'autre, alors que leurs mains cherchaient un contact plus fort encore. Celles du capitaine se perdaient dans ses cheveux, alors que le légiste, lui, s'aventurait déjà sous les vêtements de la jeune femme, caressant ses épaules, ses bras, le dessin de ses seins avec une envie, un désir assourdissant qui ne résultait que d'une frustration vieille de trois ans.

Et, comme si le musée de la vie d'Hélène écoutait les bruissements de son cœur, sous le chef d'oeuvre, un lit de conte de fées, à baldaquins, doré, aux draps de soie rouge sang, oreillers et matelas plus confortables que jamais, devint l'écrin de leur ébats, plus débridés, gourmands, voraces, même, et plus rien d'autre ne vint troubler la tranquillité du musée Bach que des cris de jouissance et des rires, alors qu'il leur semblait à tous les deux que jamais ils ne pourraient s'arrêter, comme si faire l'amour encore et encore pouvait être un plan de vie réalisable. Plus d'autopsies, plus d'enquêtes, plus de train train, plus de routine, rien que ce lit, et leurs deux corps mêlés au point de ne plus être totalement certains de ce qui appartenait à l'un ou à l'autre.

Alors qu'elle était au-dessus de lui, les cheveux en bataille, le corps luisant de sueur, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, et, dans un baiser enfiévré, prit le visage du légiste entre ses mains.

-Je t'aime...Tellement.

Il se contenta de lui sourire, lui murmurant « je vous aime plus encore, capitaine » avant que son visage ne prenne un accent plus grave, à nouveau.

-Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut absolument que je te dise...

Elle glissa sur le côté, et, la tête perchée sur ses bras croisés, elle essaya de se détacher de la fièvre dans laquelle elle était, à contrecœur cependant. Il prit le temps de l'admirer, longuement, plus belle que jamais avec la peau luisante de leurs ébats, les cheveux en bataille qui glissaient contre ses épaules jusqu'à couvrir ses seins qui pointaient encore vers le ciel. Lorsque le moment de paix absolue qu'ils venaient de partager fût terminé, il se rapprocha d'elle afin d'avoir la certitude que personne n'allait entendre ce qu'il allait dire, et, dans un souffle, la voix rauque, tenta de lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque chose qu'Hélène avait compris comme était capital pour leur future à tous les deux.

Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le lit s'estompa, puis disparu.

Hélène se sentait partir, alors que Balthazar essayait encore et encore de lui transmettre ce minuscule monceau d'information essentiel, en vain.

Elle savait ce qui se passait, mais cette fois, il fallait impérativement qu'elle revienne. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important au monde. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Même en ayant obtenu de lui qu'il cesse de tendre vers l'obscurité et la mort, la pièce centrale du puzzle était toujours manquante.

En lieu et place d'agacement, ou de colère envers Eddy, cette fois, il n'y avait plus que de la détermination froide.

**

-Essaie de charger au maximum...

Fatim était à bout de souffle, alors qu'Eddy était à mi-chemin entre la crise de panique et la tétanie. Hélène était déjà blanche, plus blanche que jamais, et de grosses cernes bleutés se dessinaient déjà sous ses yeux. La jeune légiste lui semblait qu'elle allait perdre son bras à force de braver son état d'épuisement pour continuer la ventilation externe. Eddy hocha la tête, complètement perdu, et monta le voltage du défibrillateur à son maximum, et une fois encore, choqua la poitrine du capitaine, qui se plia une fois encore, une fois de plus, une fois de trop, probablement.

La longue ligne plate marqua une nouvelle petite montagne crochue, pointant vers le ciel, puis retomba, encore, comme si elle avait perdu le mode d'emploi de tout autre mouvement. Fatim et Eddy se regardèrent sous le coup de la défaite, interdits.

Mais cette fois, l'inexplicable les prit tous les deux par surprise. L'activité électrique de l'IML, soudainement, sembla prendre vie. Tous les appareils allumés, ainsi que la lumière et le système de réfrigération destiné à garder les corps au frais se mirent à tressaillir, sous le regard consterné des deux légistes. L'écran de l'électrocardiogramme changea de couleurs plusieurs fois, alors que derrière eux, les ordinateurs s'allumaient tous seuls, et les téléphones sonnaient et s'arrêtaient plusieurs fois d'affilée sans aucun interlocuteur derrière. A force de clignoter, les néons finirent par griller dans des petites explosions qui forcèrent Eddy et Fatim à s'abriter sous la table en métal sur laquelle Hélène reposait, et de ce fait, Fatim fut obligée de lâcher le ballon et de faire cesser le mécanisme manuel d'oxygénation du capitaine. Sur le moment, Fatim ne prit pas totalement compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire tant les bruits autour d'eux laissaient présager un genre d'apocalypse interne, comme si le monde implosait dans le creux de leurs mains. Par réflexe, elle s'accrocha au cou d'Eddy qui se perdit dans son épaule, la serrant de toutes ses forces, persuadé que la situation ne pouvait que s'aggraver.

Et ils avaient raison, pour ce qui leur semblait un long moment, au moins. L'apparence d'heures, alors qu'en définitive, une petite poignée de minutes seulement. Ce fut assez pour qu'Eddy et Fatim se rapprochent encore, hébétés, incapables de comprendre comment cette idée surréaliste à laquelle ils avaient tous les deux adhéré avait pu conduire à un moment qui semblait hors du temps tant il était spectaculaire et cinématique, presque.

Un étage au dessus, sur la paillasse, un tout petit peu moins d'une minute après que Fatim l'ait abandonnée pour sauver sa propre peau, Hélène prit une profonde respiration par elle-même, dans un réflexe qui avait trait à celui des nourrissons, celui qui fait enfler chaque alvéole pulmonaire, motivées par une soif de vie que ses cellules avaient su réclamer, comme des lanceurs d'une alerte rouge très foncé. Noire, même. Foncé, le noir.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre où elle était, alors que le bruit et les éclats de lumière semblaient avoir atteint leur point de cumul. Le temps que ses neurones et ses synapses se remettent à fonctionner correctement, et qu'elle gagne en clarté d'esprit. 

_ Il faut que je sache. Il faut que Raphaël me le dise. Il me faut cette dernière pièce du puzzle.  _

_ Il le faut.  _

Sans se lever, de peur d'arracher les capteurs et la perfusion qui était toujours enfoncée dans son bras, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, cherchant en vain les deux légistes toujours carapatés en dessous. Elle se souvenait du produit que Fatim lui avait injecté, mais de là à mettre la main dessus...

-C'est celui-là.

Une voix qu'elle commençait à connaître, calme, posée, se fit entendre derrière elle.

Lise.

Elle lui pointait du doigt la seringue vide et le produit en question.

-Je ne connais pas le dosage, mais c'est celui-là.

Hélène tendit la main pour attraper le flacon et la seringue, alors que Lise, interdite malgré l'ambiance électrique, la regardait avec intensité.

-Tu lui diras que je l'aime.

Hélène était en train de tourner et retourner la petite fiole entre ses mains, à demi assise sur la table froide.

-Je crois qu'il le sait.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas...

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, l'une acceptant que rien de bon n'arriverait plus si elle restait, et l'autre se sentant presque frappée par un vibrant syndrome de l'imposteur.

-Je t'en prie, dis-lui que je l'aime. Dis-lui que je lui souhaite tout ce qu'on n'a pas réussi à avoir.

Le capitaine se contenta de hocher la tête, alors que Lise lui prenait les mains et décidait du dosage en guidant ses mains qui piquèrent la capsule en aluminium et aspirèrent une moitié de seringue, puis à quatre mains, elles inserèrent l'aiguille dans le tube de la perfusion destiné à cet effet, et elles appuyèrent ensemble.

-Soyez heureux.

Hélène cligna des yeux avant de serrer la main de Lise de toutes ses forces, puis, lentement, sans un mot, se laissa prendre par l'inconscience, et sombra à nouveau, alors que le calme dans la pièce était revenu.

Eddy et Fatim sortirent tous les deux de leur abri, et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Fatim saisit le flacon et la seringue, et, blanche comme un linge, fit comprendre à son partenaire qu'elle avait largement surdosé le produit. Eddy et elle prirent la décision d'intuber le capitaine, alors qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux un moyen de contrer la très probable overdose qui allait arriver très prochainement.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Lise, évanescente, se concentra de toutes ses forces pour visiter un dernier endroit avant de quitter ce monde une bonne fois pour toutes. Personne ne savait qui s'en sortirait, mais elle avait quand même besoin de le voir une dernière fois.

**

Lise ne fit pas grand cas de la gravité du bloc opératoire, et elle passa sans réfléchir derrière chaque spécialiste sans vraiment s'arrêter sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Sauver Balthazar, somme toute, ce qui était un peu comme un disque rayé depuis quelques jours. Dans sa tête de beauté fatale assassinée, la mort était un genre de jeu de pile ou face. Mais visiblement...Les nuances étaient bien plus complexes qu'elle ne les avaient estimées. En même temps, dans son cas, il n'y a pas vraiment eu d'état intermédiaire. Une minute elle était vivante, la suivante, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle. Raphaël se baladait sur une corde tendue entre les deux états et passait son temps à pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre...Et c'était épuisant. Même si elle n'était plus qu'une vague présence, elle avait quand même un avis tranché sur le comportement de Raphaël. Une grande tarte aux doigts en pleine tête ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. 

En se faufilant dans ce paysage consternant d'intensité, elle se racontait une dernière histoire pour ignorer ce à quoi elle était en train d'assister, faire semblant de ne pas voir le complexe système de circulation artificielle qui avait mis l'organisme de son grand amour à zéro, et, de ce fait, son cœur ne battait plus, le temps que les médecins trouvent et retirent le fragment de cobalt qui faisait tant de dégâts. Cette salope de Maya ne s'était vraiment pas loupée, et même si le scénario lui semblait tiré par les cheveux, elle restait persuadée qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

Se rapprocher de Raphaël dans cet état, figé pendant qu'une machine s'assurait que tous ses organes étaient correctement oxygénés, la rendait presque timide. Elle le connaissait par cœur, elle connaissait chaque recoin de son corps, chaque zone qui tressaillait sous ses mains, chaque centimètre carré de douceur et d'amour qu'il y avait pu y avoir entre eux. Lentement, elle passa derrière le professeur dont les deux mains étaient profondément enfoncées dans la poitrine grande ouverte de Balthazar, refusant de regarder, puis, à hauteur de visage caché du reste de la scène opératoire par un grand drap vert, elle se pencha, passa un doigt toujours tellement amoureux sur sa joue, évitant les sparadraps sur ses yeux,pour éviter que ceux-ci ne s'assèchent, et le gros tube bleu dans sa bouche.

-Tu vas m'écouter, mon caramel, parce que notre temps est compté et j'ai deux choses importantes à te dire. La première, c'est que je t'ai aimé plus fort que je ne le pensais possible, et que tu m'as rendue folle de bonheur. La routine, avec toi, c'était la plus belle des aventures. Tu étais ma moitié, l'autre pièce de mon propre puzzle. Mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose, parce que, si mon puzzle n'avait besoin que de deux pièces-toi et moi-je crois que ton puzzle à toi a besoin de plus de pièces, et je suis persuadée, je le sais, qu'Hélène est l'autre pièce. Alors, oui, tu ne seras jamais un puzzle complet, mais je sais que ce qui t'attend de l'autre côté va être...Une autre aventure, et je crois, enfin, il me semble, qu'elle va être très belle. Raphaël, je crois qu'elle va être plus belle.

Elle se pencha sur lui et embrassa son front, même si personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui se passait vraiment derrière le champ opératoire, du côté de l'anesthésiste qui n'était vraiment, vraiment pas rassuré. L'intervention se passait à l'opposé de l'idéal.

-Aurevoir, mon caramel. Sois heureux. C'est tout ce que je te demande. On se retrouvera, je te le promets.

Et, telle qu'elle était arrivée, la présence de Lise cessa de se faire sentir, au moment même où le chirurgien localisait le morceau de métal presque arrivé dans un des ventricules de Raphaël. Tous les médecins présents dans le bloc se regardèrent sans un mot, interdits. Si le fragment de métal avait été plus loin, s' il avait pénétré les parois de son cœur, rien n'aurait plus pu le sauver. C'était sidérant. Il était question de trois, peut-être six heures. Sophie avait accompli un plus que miracle. Restée en retrait, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était peut-être aussi son état d'épuisement, ou alors, l'espoir qu'elle transmettait à Hélène depuis huit jours et qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'avait vidée de sa substance.

Resté derrière elle, Stéphane avança un tabouret près de l'arrière de ses genoux avant qu'elle ne s’écroule. Elle se laissa tomber et, enfin assise, repris ses esprits alors que le chirurgien mettait la minuscule pièce de métal dans un tube, et le tendait à la jeune femme.

-Il me semble qu'il vous revient de droit.

Fascinée, Sophie l'observa sous la lumière aveuglante du bloc opératoire. Il n'était pas plus gros qu'un demi grain de riz cru, pointu et acéré comme une dent de felin. Ca défiait la logique, et pourtant...L'histoire même de la médecine était basée dessus. La tragédie du minuscule qui vient dérailler une machinerie complète, parfois jusqu'à en décimer une population entière.

Sophie et Stéphane étaient trop captivés par l'objet, si petit fût-il, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que l'intervention touchait son point le plus crucial. Un silence pesant le lui fit remarquer, et elle rangea le tube en verre contenant le fragment de cobalt dans sa poche, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de couper la machine de circulation extracorporelle.

Tout le bloc retenait sa respiration, alors que le sang du légiste était supposé se remettre à couler dans ses veines, faisant de ce fait repartir le cœur.

Naturellement, rien de ce qui devait arriver n'arriva. Le chirurgien prit les deux extrémités de l'appareil de chocage, et les appliqua de chaque côté du cœur du légiste avant d'y envoyer m une décharge au voltage minimal, destiné à faire repartir le muscle.

Le regard enfiévré, Sophie jeta un œil à la pendule au-dessus d'eux. 17H47.

**

-Mais comment peut- on contrer une pareille overdose ?

La voix de Fatim partait dans les aigus, alors qu'elle et Eddy étaient confrontés à un cas de figure inédit. Personne n'aurait pu penser qu'elle déciderait de s'injecter un liquide potentiellement mortel sans aucun avis extérieur.

Eddy se contenta de hocher négativement la tête. Les calculs étaient vite faits : ils étaient trop loin d'un hôpital avec des gens capables de faire quelque chose, une ambulance ne serait jamais là à temps, et même s' ils parvenaient à appeler un spécialiste en la matière, ils n'arriveraient jamais à trouver la substance pour contrer les effets du produit assez vite.

Derrière eux, Hélène convulsait, et son activité cardiaque cessait à nouveau totalement.

Eddy eut le réflexe de regarder l'heure au-dessus d'eux. 17H47.

**

Une voix claire bien qu'affectée se fit entendre dans le silence de plomb du bloc opératoire.

-Heure du décès...18h16.

Derrière le chirurgien vaincu, seul le fracas d'un tube en verre qui se brise et recrache un fragment meurtrier se fit entendre.

**

-Eddy, laisse tomber. Ça ne sert plus à rien, on a tout essayé.

Plus personne n'avait plus de force. Ils avaient tout tenté. Rien n'y faisait.

Sous le choc, Fatim remit en place une mèche de cheveux du capitaine.

-Heure du décès...18h16.

**

Le sol était froid, inconfortable, recouvert d'une matière glacée. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle sentit sous ses paumes. Elle était allongée par terre, la tête contre un mur, et l'angle qu'avait pris sa nuque était particulièrement douloureux. Elle avait une migraine impossible à tolérer qui tapait jusqu'à son front et derrière ses yeux. Il lui fallut un long moment pour revenir à elle, blessée par l'extrême luminosité de la minuscule pièce dans laquelle elle était. Ce n'était pas plus grand qu'un placard à balais ou...Ha, sa chambre de bonne quand elle était à l'académie de police.

Elle eut besoin d'un petit moment pour comprendre que ce qui lui faisait mal aux mains était la mosaïque d'hexagones en carrelage gelé, blanc, presque coupant bien que parfaitement scellés entre eux par un mastic aussi dur que du béton. Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se relever lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de l'exiguïté de la pièce, et surtout, de l'absence totale de porte, d'interrupteur, de fenêtre, de meuble, ou de prise de courant.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était habillée en blanc, du même blanc que la pièce, de la tête aux pieds. Face à elle, quatrième mur de la structure, il y avait un miroir étrange, presque fade, comme fatigué, ce qui lui permit de détailler sa tenue. Elle était pâle, les cheveux retenus prisonniers d'une longue natte au milieu de laquelle un ruban blanc courait. Elle portait une robe longue, aux manches couvrant jusqu'à ses poignets, serrée autour de sa poitrine et lâche à partir de sa taille, d'un tissu qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du coton, mais qu'elle n'aurait pas su identifier. Ce n'était...Ni confortable, ni le contraire. Un juste milieu désespérant de tiédeur. Ses pieds étaient couverts par un genre de ballerine en tissu, un peu comme les chaussons de danse que sa fille avait pendant ses années de primaire.

Décontenancée, elle essaya de toucher les murs, essayant de se persuader que la sensation de claustrophobie qui enserrait sa cage thoracique ne venait que d'une espèce d'illusion d'optique, mais très vite, elle réalisa qu'elle était retenue dans un endroit qui ne devait faire que deux mètres carrés, grand maximum. Cependant, la hauteur sous plafond était vertigineuse. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir le haut de la pièce tant il était loin, ce qui rendait le miroir face à elle encore plus terrifiant.

Elle resta un long moment face à elle-même, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que la glace qui lui renvoyait son triste reflet n'en était pas une.

C'était un miroir sans tain. Elle le comprit tout de suite quand l'autre côté s'éclaira brusquement.

Aussi blanc que son côté était, l'autre était parfaitement noir, à l'exception de la lumière qui venait du plafond, comme si un seul rayon de soleil donnait dans cette obscurité parfaite.

Elle se précipita contre la vitre, et, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de ses yeux, plaqua son visage contre la surface froide pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Habillé tout en noir, recroquevillé contre le sol, encore étourdi, Raphaël prenait progressivement mesure de la taille de la pièce, et de cette sensation étouffante liée à l'extrême petitesse de la pièce.

Mais, très vite, il se précipita lui aussi contre la vitre sans tain, reconnaissant Hélène, belle à chialer, de l'autre côté.

Et il tapa, et tapa, et hurla, et tapa encore contre la glace qui ne bougeait pas. Pas un bruit de lutte ne transparaissait de l'autre côté.

Et elle tapa, et tapa, et hurla, et tapa encore contre la glace qui ne bougeait pas. Pas un bruit de lutte ne transparaissait de l'autre côté.

Ils luttèrent un long moment, en vain, essayant de mimer des choses qu'ils ne comprennaient pas, et d’en prononcer d'autres qui ne passaient pas la barrière de la vitre, et de taper, encore et encore et encore, avant, vaincus, de se laisser tomber dos à dos, dans une parfaite symétrie, contre le miroir sans tain.

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura Hélène, une larme glissant sur sa tempe.

Balthazar répéta la même phrase, au même moment, sans se rendre compte qu'une très brève vibration venait de traverser la vitre.

Hélène, elle, le senti.

Et elle comprit presque immédiatement pourquoi.

  
  
  



End file.
